Gloria
by Lojie
Summary: Le cast d'Urgences se retrouve plongé au coeur d'une guerre interstellaire sans le vouloir...
1. Episode I : La Table Ronde

**Gloria **   
**Episode I : La Table Ronde**   
  
  
Auteur : Lojie   
  
Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont malheureusement pas de ma propriété, en effet je ne suis toujours pas actionnaire de la WB, de plus tous événements de cette fanfiction vous rappelant quelques films célèbres de science-fiction (dont " Starships Troopers " que je trouve brillant car c'est là que l'on voit que la bêtise contrairement à l'intelligence n'a pas de limite) ne seraient pas une coïncidence mais voulu par moi.   
  
Note de l'auteur : Après " Après " (arf ! la bonne blague je sais c'est nul !) voici ma deuxième fanfiction super longue avec plein de chapitres et où les héros de Urgences sont dans des situations dépassant l'imagination de toute personne au cerveau normalement constitué (ce qui n'est pas mon cas mais ça tout le monde l'avait déjà remarqué). Enfin voili voilà je vous laisse lire l'histoire et je m'en arrête là de mes dantesques élucubrations (vous pouvez chercher tous ces mots sont dans le dico).   
  
Nota Bene : Le départ de cette fanfiction se situe durant la saison 8, ce qui veut dire grosso modo que Susan est déjà revenue et Dave parti.   
  
Bonne Lecture ! ! !   
  
  
*** *** ***   
  
_Gloria _: Prière de louange dans la liturgie romaine et grecque.   
  
(source : Le petit Larousse Illustré)   
  
***   
  
L'heure était grave. Kerry soulagea un instant l'arrête de son nez en soulevant la lourde monture de ses lunettes. Assise dans la pénombre de la salle de repos des Urgences du Cook County, elle ne cessait de manier et remanier une lettre officielle entre ses mains moites. Le monde qu'elle avait connu avait été bouleversé du jour au lendemain. Rien ne sera plus comme avant et ce moment précis en était parfait l'exemple.   
  
Elle se décida enfin à ouvrir l'enveloppe portant le cachet de l'armée des Etats-Unis. Kerry remit ses lunettes correctement et commença à parcourir les lignes écrites au clavier d'ordinateur. Elle soupira en lisant le blabla officiel et passa rapidement à la liste de noms qui se trouvaient ci-joint sur une deuxième feuille. Chaque hôpital doit payer son tribu se dit-elle par philosophie du désespoir, ce tribu était un chirurgien et trois urgentistes. Le regard embué de larmes et les mains tremblantes, Kerry osa enfin lire les quatre noms : _  
  
Benton Freeman Michael Peter   
Carter Truman William John   
Chen Wong Jing-Mei Deborah  
Lewis Blacksmith Jenny Susan _  
  
Elle eut envie de froisser la feuille, de la jeter à la poubelle et tout oublier ! Mais tout n'était pas si simple… Ce cirque avait commencé il y avait à peine un an. A ce moment tout allait autant pour le pire que pour le meilleur dans le seul monde connu. Mais justement une autre monde était venu à eux, un monde qu'ils avaient longtemps cru utopique mais qui en grattant le vernis se révélait tout aussi torturé que le leur.   
  
Les fans de Roswell, de X-Files et autres séries B s'étaient tous regroupés pour saluer l'arrivée de ce vaisseau venu de si loin. Kerry devait s'avouer qu'elle aussi s'était sentie transportée de joie et avait baigné dans une sorte d'euphorie mondiale en voyant ce vaisseau posé sur la pelouse de la Maison Blanche. Même si cela ne s'était pas produit, voir chacun se donner la main et chanter " Imagine " de John Lennon ne l'aurait même pas surpris, pire elle se serait sûrement jointe à la chaîne humaine.   
  
Tout le monde avait dû se rendre à l'évidence les extraterrestres étaient bien là. Certaines furent déçus car ils n'étaient pas tellement différents des humains au niveau morphologique. Les différences résidaient dans une boite crânienne beaucoup plus volumineuse, un corps frêle et androgyne, entièrement vêtu de combinaisons aux tons sobres aux coutures invisibles. Ils se présentaient comme des Homo Sapiens Sapiens Spiritus et sous un nom plus commun des Yijos. Ils avaient amené dans leur bagages une foule de présents pour le peuple terrien afin d'assurer leurs intentions pacifistes. Beaucoup étaient des connaissances médicales et cela avait tout bénéfice pour les services d'Urgences du monde entier. Les Yijos avaient aussi amené de nouvelles conceptions politiques, de nouveaux loisirs, d'autres matières scientifiques jusque là inconnues… La liste était longue mais le problème était qu'ils avaient aussi amené autre chose dans leurs bagages.   
  
Rien n'était gratuit et cette loi instaurée par Dame Nature ne changera sûrement jamais. Les américains n'avaient pas aidé le Koweït durant la Guerre du Golf par pure bonté, les Russes n'avaient pas aidé l'Alliance du Nord durant la guerre en Afghanistan juste pour se faire bien voir dans les relations internationales, et idem les Yijos avaient une requête. En échange de toutes ces données technologiques inconnus, les Yijos voulaient des hommes pour la guerre. Ils étaient en conflit avec une autre dynastie extraterrestre. Ces ennemis étaient composés de plusieurs races d'insectes qui n'avaient vraiment rien à voir avec les blattes de votre évier. Ils étaient beaucoup plus évolués et surtout beaucoup plus gros et agressifs. Colonisant petit à petit les planètes de Yijos en massacrant leurs habitants, la dynastie des insectes devenait un véritable problème. De surcroît, ils commençaient à se rapprocher dangereusement de cette bonne voie lactée ce qui était une raison de plus d'accepter le marché des Yijos.   
  
Et qui disait troupes de chocs disait médecins pour soigner les blessés sur les champs de bataille. Dans chaque hôpital des Etats-Unis, l'actuel président avait décidé de désigner un chirurgien et trois urgentistes qui s'envoleront dans l'espace pour se joindre aux troupes de soldats. Le Cook County n'échappait pas à la règle. Kerry s'était renseignée sur ce qui attendrait les quatre malchanceux, au programme six mois de formations militaire et médicale sur une planète Yijosienne, puis direction les planètes de front pour la vraie guerre.   
  
Des soldats humains y avaient déjà été envoyés et le monde entier avait pu voir à la télé ces monstres aux pinces géantes et jets d'acides qui égorgeaient et découpaient les soldats quasiment impuissants face à de tels insectes. Les Yijos aux corps trop frêles et amoindris par des siècle de développement intellectuel ne pouvaient les combattre que dans des navettes de chasse ou assis derrière un tableau bourré d'électronique. Seule une race plus agressive et plus robuste comme les humaines pouvaient faire office d'infanterie. Mais la première vague de soldats terriens en territoire insecte fut une hécatombe et au risque de tomber dans la redondance, une véritable boucherie.   
  
D'après les dernières nouvelles, les humains combattaient mieux maintenant ces foutus insectes mais beaucoup continuaient de tomber. Paradoxalement la plupart des soldats étaient volontaires, une espèce de patriotisme planétaire s'était emparé des humains et c'était pour le moment la seule chose positive qu'avait amené cette guerre. Kerry repoussa sa chaise et se leva. Elle sortit le visage livide de la salle de repos et s'approcha à pas lents du bureau des admissions. Randi releva la tête à son approche et vit au regard profond et grave de sa supérieur que ce n'était pas le moment de sortir la dernière blague sur les blondes qu'elle venait d'entendre.   
  
" _Randi, s'il te plaît, demande à Susan, Jing-Mei, John et Peter de venir en salle de repos tout de suite. C'est urgent et je ne veux que personne d'autre entre. C'est compris ? "   
  
" _Oui, docteur Weaver, " répondit la standardiste. " Je les bippe tout de suite. "   
  
***   
  
Kerry avait tiré en grands les rideaux des fenêtres extérieures de la salle de repos. La neige ternie par les rejets de dioxyde de carbone des voitures s'amoncelait avec quiétude sur les rebords et la vue donnait sur l'immeuble gris d'en face. Le soleil blafard du midi peinait à percer les lourds nuages qui stagnaient au dessus de la ville polluée de Chicago. C'était vraiment une sale journée dans tous les sens du terme, une journée à la météo propice aux mauvaises nouvelles…   
  
Assis autour de la table ronde, Susan, Jing-Mei, John et Peter se doutaient bien de pourquoi Kerry les avait fait demandé. Comme tout le monde ils regardaient les infos. Ils restaient muets comme des statues attendant l'inévitable. Susan tripotait nerveusement une courte mèche lui retombant devant les yeux, Jing-Mei avait les mains croisées devant elle sur la table le visage légèrement incliné vers le bas, John gigotait sans cesse s'amusant à faire glisser un stylo entre ses doigts agiles, alors que Peter le regard sévère et dur était l'incarnation même de l'immobilité. Kerry croisait et décroisait sans aucun naturel ses jambes.   
  
" _Je suppose que vous vous doutez de pourquoi je vous ai demandé ici et aussi rapidement… " Kerry laissa sa phrase en suspens mais seul un silence pesant lui répondit. John amorça un léger acquiescement de la tête mais ce fut tout. " J'ai reçu la lettre de l'armée des Etats-Unis en ce qui concerne l'enrôlement… enfin le recrutement de quatre membres à profession médicale pour la guerre contre ces… ces insectes. Ce sont vous quatre qui avaient été choisis. "   
  
Susan lâcha un soupir et s'affala en appuyant son front sur la table. Jing-Mei posa ses deux mains jointes sur ses lèvres pour éviter un cri de colère et de désespoir. Le stylo que John manipulait entre ses doigts lui échappa et l'objet roula sur le sol jusqu'à qu'il touche la porte d'entrée de la salle. Quand à Peter, il fut le seul à conserver cette immobilité et ce sang-froid qui caractérisait la plupart des chirurgiens au bloc.   
  
" _Il ne vous reste plus que quinze jours à passer sur terre, " ajouta Kerry en ayant l'impression de porter le coup de grâce. Une larme perla le long de sa joue droite. " Je vous les laisse en congé. "   
  
***   
  
Susan s'affala sur son canapé en rentrant chez elle. Exténuée elle jeta un regard vide en direction de sa cuisine à cause de son estomac bruyant. Mais incapable de faire un geste et de former ne serait ce qu'une seule pensée cohérente, elle resta immobile dans son canapé avachi par des années de soirée devant la télé. Son regard croisa la vision du téléphone à porté de bras. Susan se redressa, colla le combiné à son oreille et composa rapidement un numéro. Plusieurs tonalités retentirent et elle pria que quelqu'un réponde :   
  
" _Allô ? " Retentit une voix enfantine et fluette.   
  
" _Suzie ? C'est tata, comment ça va ma puce ? " Répondit Susan en retrouvant subitement le sourire. Le premier depuis que Kerry lui avait annoncé sa nouvelle nomination.   
  
" _Voui ! J'ai eu la meilleure note en mathématiques à l'école ! Même plus que Sarah Anderson ! " Ajouta la fillette avec un orgueil naïf.   
  
" _Ouah ! Mais c'est super ! Je suis vraiment fière de toi mon poussin ! " S'exclama Susan n'ayant aucune idée de qui était Sarah Anderson, sûrement une camarade de classe. " Ta maman est là ? Je dois lui parler c'est très urgent. "   
  
" _Elle est dans le jardin, raccroche pas je vais la chercher. "   
  
Susan attendit quelques instants qui lui parurent une éternité avant que une voix plus grave que la précédente ne la tire de ses songes.   
  
" _Susan ? Alors quoi de neuf à Chicago ? " Demanda une voix chaleureuse et enjouée à l'autre bout du fil.   
  
" _Salut Chloé… J'ai … J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle… "   
  
***   
  
" _C'est toi John ? " Demanda Milicent en descendant prudemment les imposants escaliers en marbre de l'entrée.   
  
" _Oui grand-mère, " répondit le jeune docteur en claquant la lourde porte et en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.   
  
N'ayant pourtant pas faim, il se jeta sur le frigo sous le regard suspect de son aïeule. John sortit du pain de mie et du miel et commença à tartiner avec application. Milicent vint le rejoindre à table et l'observa manier sa cuillère avec application de telle façon que chaque bord de la tranche de pain soit recouvert. Puis il soupira et remit sa cuillère dans le pot de miel. Fatigué nerveusement il croisa les bras en gardant le regard rivé vers le sol oubliant complètement ses tartines. Il sentit les doigts âgés de sa grand-mère qui lui agrippaient avec affection et hantise son bras.   
  
" _John, quelque chose ne s'est pas bien passé aux Urgences, c'est cela n'est-ce pas ? " Demanda-t-elle sur le ton le plus neutre possible.   
  
" _Pourquoi faut-il toujours que quelque chose n'aille pas aux Urgences avec vous ! " Rétorqua Carter pris d'un accès de rage. Puis il sembla retrouver un peu de sang-froid et reprit sur un ton plus posé. " Tout va bien avec les Urgences et tout aurait continué d'aller bien si… si… "   
  
" _Si quoi ? " S'impatienta Milicent en voyant le regard angoissé de son petit-fils.   
  
***   
  
Jing-Mei frappa avec précaution à la porte en bois verni. Sa voiture était garée devant l'un des innombrables petits pavillons tranquilles flanqués d'un carré de pelouse verte de la banlieue sud de Chicago. La porte s'ouvrit devant elle et son cœur se mit brusquement à battre plus fort et plus vite.   
  
" _Mademoiselle Chen ? " S'étonna la jeune femme asiatique qui venait de lui ouvrir. " Ne restez pas sur le paillasson, entrez donc ! "   
  
Jing-Mei la remercia poliment et entra un peu gênée dans la maison. Au mur de l'entrée étaient accrochées des photos familiales. La jeune docteur se trouvait chez les parents adoptifs de Michael, le seul enfant qu'elle n'avait jamais eu et dont elle ne s'était jamais véritablement remis de l'avoir en quelque sorte abandonner. La mère adoptive de son fils la conduisit dans la cuisine et elle commença à préparer du café.   
  
" _Alors ? " Demanda Jing-Mei toujours aussi gênée. Mon Dieu mais pourquoi suis-je venue ici ! ! ! Pensait-elle en proie à d'affreux doutes. " Comment se porte Michael ? "   
  
" _Il va bien. Il est encore à l'école à cette heure-ci, et c'est mon mari qui en rentrant du travail va le ramener dans à peu près une demi heure. "   
  
Jing-Mei savait bien que sa présence ne réconfortait pas la jeune femme. Elle se sentait comme une intruse. Elle n'avait rien à faire ici et commençait à regretter son geste.   
  
" _Vous devez vous demander ce que je fais ici… " Reprit Jing-Mei avec un sourire crispé. " J'aimerais… J'aimerais si vous êtes d'accord voir ne serait ce qu'un petit moment Michael. Vous n'aurez qu'à me présenter comme une tante ou une amie… Comme vous le souhaitez mais j'aimerais juste le voir une dernière fois. "   
  
" _Une dernière fois ? Une dernière fois avant quoi ? " Demanda la mère adoptive de Michael en prenant un air inquiet et concerné.   
  
Jing-Mei sentit les larmes irrémédiablement lui monter aux yeux.   
  
***   
  
Peter souleva dans les airs le petit garçon qui venait de se jeter dans ses bras. Puis le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles il serra son fils tout contre lui. Alors que d'habitude il le reposait au sol presque aussitôt, le chirurgien garda son fils plus longtemps dans ses bras. Reese releva la tête en prenant un air surpris puis il demanda en signant :   
  
_ Quelque chose ne va pas papa ? _   
  
" _Non tout va bien, " mentit Peter. " Je suis juste heureux de t'avoir dans mes bras. "   
  
_ Moi aussi je suis content que tu sois enfin rentré du travail. Tu me manquais ! _   
  
Plus en retrait appuyée contre la porte de la cuisine, sa sœur l'observait elle aussi avec intérêt. Peter ne se comportait pas comme d'habitude et elle avait remarqué qu'il avait menti. Hors il ne mentait jamais à Reese.   
  
" _Reese va jouer quelques instants dans le salon, " ordonna sur un ton doux mais sans appel Peter.   
  
_ Je veux rester avec toi _ répondit Reese en faisant la moue.   
  
" _Reese… "   
  
_ Non je veux pas ! _   
  
" _Reese, va dans le salon ! " S'énerva soudainement le chirurgien. Puis il reprit son calme et passa une main amicale sur le crâne de Reese. " Désolé d'avoir crier fils, je ne voulais pas… Mais s'il te plaît je dois avoir une conversation d'adulte avec Tata. Tu es d'accord pour aller dans le salon ? "   
  
_ Oui j'y vais tout de suite. _ Répondit Reese en descendant de ses bras et s'éloignant un peu vexé.   
  
" _Que se passe-t-il ? " Demanda sa sœur dont la curiosité venait de s'accroître.   
  
" _Allons parler dans la cuisine, " répondit Peter sur un ton glacial. Son pas nerveux n'inaugurait rien de bon…   
  
*** *** ***   
  
  
Le Petit Mot De La Fin : Je sais le premier chapitre est très court mais je n'avais pas envie d'en dire plus, c'était juste histoire d'introduire toutes les données nécessaires à une bonne compréhension de la fanfiction :oP Bon contrairement à " Après " y aura sûrement pas un chapitre par semaine, mais j'essaierais de faire de mon mieux ! N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos commentaires où si vous avez quelques idées pour la suite (même si pour le moment c'est un peu précoce et mon imagination fonctionne à 100 à l'heure)   
  



	2. Episode II : Bienvenue à Dos Yéen R'tar

**Gloria **   
  
**Episode II : Bienvenue à Dos Yéen R'tar**   
  
  
  
Auteur : Lojie   
  
Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont malheureusement pas de ma propriété, en effet je ne suis toujours pas actionnaire de la WB, de plus tous événements de cette fanfiction vous rappelant quelques films célèbres de science-fiction (dont " Starships Troopers " que je trouve brillant car c'est là que l'on voit que la bêtise contrairement à l'intelligence n'a pas de limite) ne seraient pas une coïncidence mais voulu par moi.   
  
Note de l'Auteur : Et c'est reparti pour un deuxième volet de mon délire interstellaire à la sauce ER ! Je sais qu'entre le premier chapitre et le deuxième il s'est passé environ six mois et en conséquence j'ai reçu quelques e-mails m'accusant de torture et de sadisme (véridique !) Mais à présent comme cette fic délirante sera mon feuilleton de l'été les chapitres vont se succéder rapidement ! Pour l'instant il n'y a que quatre personnages d'_Urgences_ en lice, mais d'autres vont bientôt arriver je vous le promets !   
  
Bonne Lecture !   
  
  
  
°]° °]° °]°   
  
  
  
_Houston   
04:26 du matin_   
  
Plus que quatre minutes avant le départ.   
  
Susan avait les mains nerveusement accrochées aux poignées de son siège. Le visage tourné vers l'espace et le dos vers la Terre, elle qui n'avait jamais supporté l'avion se trouvait à présent dans une navette spatiale ! Ses dents claquaient à cause de l'adrénaline bien trop présente dans son corps, son teint était plus pâle que d'habitude et son regard trahissait sa peur. Elle ne savait pas si c'était le voyage ou la destination qui lui faisait le plus peur, mais cela ne changeait pas grand-chose au fait qu'elle n'avait jamais eu autant peur de sa vie.   
  
Plus que trois minutes.   
  
John ne paraissait pas plus à l'aise. Comme pour tout le monde c'était lui aussi son baptême de l'espace et la destination de ce vol ne l'enchantait guère. Alors que la navette avait à peine mis ses moteurs en route, il pensait déjà à leur arrivé dans ce camp d'entraînement. John tentait de calmer sa respiration beaucoup trop rapide mais la peur lui nouait le ventre et l'incertitude de l'avenir l'empêchait de trouver une certaine sérénité. Il pensa à toutes les épreuves qu'il avait traversé durant sa vie, il avait à chaque fois survécu alors pourquoi pas à celle-là aussi.   
  
Plus que deux minutes.   
  
Jing-Mei coincée sur un siège entre John et Peter ne cessait de jeter des regards tout autour d'elle. Cette situation lui semblait tellement irréelle surtout qu'elle avait toujours détesté les films de science-fiction, le seul qu'elle possédait dans sa vidéothèque était _2001, l'Odyssée de l'Espace_ dont elle se servait contre ses insomnies. Mais après tout, elle ne laissait pas grand-chose sur Terre… hormis peut-être un fils… Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et sa gorge se serra. Elle tentait de ne pas pleurer mais c'était bien plus facile à dire qu'à faire.   
  
Plus qu'une minute.   
  
Peter semblait calme comme s'il prenait simplement le bus pour aller au travail. Mais en vérité son masque impassible cachait une profonde peur, celle de l'inconnu et le métier de chirurgien préparait à tout sauf à l'inconnu. Pour chaque hémorragie, chaque embolie, il y avait une solution chirurgicale, il fallait savoir faire preuve de sang-froid pour être prêt à chaque cas de figure. Mais les manuels de chirurgie ne disaient rien à propos de voyages interstellaires ! Le décompte interrompit leurs songes.   
  
_3_   
  
Ils se remémorèrent alors brièvement les consignes qu'on leur avait enseigné durant une brève semaine de préparation pour le voyage interstellaire.   
  
_2_   
  
Les quatre médecins du Cook County jetèrent des regards curieux vers 76 autres sièges où étaient installés d'autres médecins, eux aussi réquisitionnés pour la guerre.   
  
_1_   
  
Même ceux qui n'étaient pas croyants firent une prière.   
  
_0_   
  
Les moteurs se mirent à rugir et sous la pression de la poussée pour que la fusée s'arrache à l'attraction terrestre, ils s'évanouirent tous.   
  
  
  
°]°   
  
  
  
Susan cligna des yeux quelques instants avant de s'habituer à l'éblouissante lumière blanche. Elle remarqua qu'elle se trouvait complètement immergée dans un liquide fluide. Pourtant elle pouvait respirer. Susan tâtonna avec ses mains autour d'elle et s'aperçut qu'elle était en position couchée dans une sorte de gros tube aux parois transparentes. Mais l'éclatante lumière l'empêchait de voir au-delà des parois qui ressemblaient à du Plexiglas par leur consistance.   
  
  
  
Des ombres s'agitèrent derrière les parois. Le tube se vida soudainement de tout son liquide et Susan hoqueta quand ses poumons durent se réhabituer au contact de l'oxygène sous forme gazeux. Elle remarqua enfin qu'elle portait simplement une culotte et un débardeur tous deux blancs. Le devant du tube se souleva et Susan aperçut deux têtes curieuses de Yijos. Elle ne put s'empêcher de crier de frayeur car c'était la première fois qu'elle en voyait en vrai.   
  
" _Calmez-vous docteur Lewis, " murmura le premier sur un ton affectueux. " Nous n'avons aucunement l'intention de vous faire du mal. Je suis le docteur Emo Ro Ïd et voici mon collègue Fai Calom. Votre corps a mal supporté le voyage interstellaire, aussi vous avez passé une semaine sous nos soins. Bienvenue sur la planète Dos Yéen R'tar du système Yijosien. "   
  
Susan resta un instant bouche bée. Puis les souvenirs du décollage lui revinrent en mémoire. Les deux médecins vêtus de combinaisons vertes sans coutures l'invitèrent à sortir. Elle découvrit alors que l'infirmerie était immense et plus d'une centaine de tubes semblables au sien étaient alignés par rangée. Elle avait du mal à faire la différence entre le mur et le plafond tellement tout était blanc.   
  
Susan se doucha dans une petite salle annexe pour retirer de sa peau l'odeur du liquide du tube, puis les deux Yijos lui donnèrent une combinaison bleue. Elle ne sut pas tout de suite comment la mettre. Susan s'aperçut alors que la combinaison était très élastique et qu'elle pouvait passer tout son corps par l'ouverture du col. Ils lui donnèrent aussi quelques comprimés à avaler et elle se sentit soudainement mieux.   
  
" _Maintenant je vais vous conduire à vos collègues, " reprit le docteur Emo Ro Ïd toujours sur ce même ton mielleux qui commençait sérieusement à l'agacer.   
  
Le docteur Fai Calom ne parlait toujours pas et Susan le soupçonnait de ne pas savoir parler anglais. Elle sortit enfin de la blancheur immaculée de l'infirmerie et fut surprise en levant le regard vers un ciel couleur lilas. Autour de l'infirmerie s'étendaient de long bâtiments mauves toute en longueur où une multitude d'Humains et de Yijos se mélangeaient. Emo Ro Ïd la pria de le suivre jusqu'à un quartier spécial où il n'y avait que des Humains. Ils passèrent devant plusieurs bâtiments et elle devina que c'était les dortoirs réservés aux fantassins Humains. Puis il s'arrêta devant le dernier des bâtiments. Après celui ci se trouvait un désert de sable bleu sans fin semblable à une fournaise. Il n'y avait aucune végétation.   
  
Il fit entrer dans le bâtiment et Susan y reconnut tous les médecins de la navette. Emo Ro Ïd l'amena à un lit vide où on avait déposé des affaires express pour son arrivée. Il repartit sans un mot et Susan se sentit un peu seule. Soudainement une voix familière la fit sursauter :   
  
" _Susan ! " S'exclama John qui portait la même combinaison bleue qu'elle. " Tu nous avais manqué ! " Cela lui donnait un air de Schtroumpf.   
  
Derrière le jeune médecin se trouvaient Jing-Mei et Peter eux aussi tout en bleu. Susan remarqua qu'ils avaient tous bronzé et avait pris un peu de masse musculaire. Apparemment les entraînements devaient être intensifs.   
  
" _Tu vas mieux ? " Demanda Jing-Mei en s'approchant de Susan. " On a eu si peur quand tu ne t'es pas réveillé quand la navette s'est posée sur Jinéco ! "   
  
" _On a cru que l'on t'avait perdu, " rétorqua Peter. " Mais à ce que je vois, les Yijos t'ont bien soigné ! " Ils s'assirent tous ensemble sur le même lit.   
  
" _Vous avez forci et vous avez bronzé aussi, " remarqua Susan. " Enfin… Sauf pour Peter qui n'a pas besoin de bronzer, " ajouta-t-elle en souriant. Le chirurgien lui donna une petite tape de réprimande sur l'épaule.   
  
" _Ce sont les pilules qu'ils nous donnent, " expliqua John. " Cela permet à nos muscles de se développer plus vite et ça a comme effet secondaire d'augmenter la mélanine dans nos cellules. Il paraît que ça active aussi nos facultés intellectuelles dont notre mémoire. "   
  
Susan se rappela alors des pilules que les Yijos lui avaient donné lors de son réveil. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son bras droit et le trouva bizarrement hâlé après avoir passé toute une semaine dans un tube. Les médecins Yijos avaient dû lui en donner durant son sommeil sans qu'elle ne le sache.   
  
" _Je sens qu'aux prochains Jeux Olympiques, tous les athlètes vont être très bronzés, " renchérit Jing-Mei avec sarcasme.   
  
" _Et sinon, en quoi consiste notre préparation ? " Demanda-t-elle curieuse.   
  
" _Le matin, petit déjeuné et pilules, " expliqua Peter. " Puis direction le camp d'entraînement et activités physiques dont préparation au combat, ensuite repas de midi et pause, puis formation médicale et entraînement au tir, douche, repas et pilules puis dodo. Ca fait une semaine que ça dure ! J'ai l'impression de refaire mon service miliaire… " Conclut-il avec lassitude.   
  
" _Et vous tenez le coup ? " Demanda Susan surprise.   
  
" _On a pas vraiment le choix, " rétorqua Jing-Mei philosophe. " Et puis le sort de l'humanité dépend de la volonté de chacun. On a tous des êtres chers sur Terre que l'on veut protéger des insectes. "   
  
Ils acquiescèrent tous gravement en silence. Susan sursauta en entendant une sonnerie stridente. Elle jeta des regards surpris vers ses trois amis qui s'étaient déjà levés de son lit.   
  
" _C'est l'heure de dormir ! " Lui expliqua Peter en s'éloignant.   
  
" _Mais il fait encore jour dehors ! " Rétorqua-t-elle surprise.   
  
" _Mais il fait jour toute l'année sur Dos Yéen R'tar ma chérie ! " La taquina-t-il en riant.   
  
  
  
°]°   
  
  
  
A suivre   
  
  
  
°]° °]° °]°   
  
  
  
Le Petit Mot de la Fin : J'espère que les jeux de mots vous ont plut ! Et dans le troisième chapitre, certains vont peut-être tiquer en faisant la connaissance d'un général Yijos et je dis ça plus particulièrement à l'adresse de Jarleen !   
  
  
  



	3. Episode III : Encore Un Matin Ordinaire

**Gloria **   
  
**Episode III : Encore Un Matin Ordinaire**   
  
  
  
Auteur : Lojie   
  
Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont malheureusement pas de ma propriété, en effet je ne suis toujours pas actionnaire de la WB, de plus tous événements de cette fanfiction vous rappelant quelques films célèbres de science-fiction ne seraient pas une coïncidence mais voulu par moi.   
  
Note de l'auteur : Voici le troisième volet où tout commence à s'agiter. Ce chapitre est entrecoupé d'extraits de journaux intimes de John, Susan, Peter et Jing-Mei. Sinon n'oubliez pas de m'envoyez vos commentaires et/ou vos suggestions à propos de cette fanfiction comme beaucoup l'avait fait pour Après ! ! ! Ca m'avait beaucoup aidé :oD   
  
Bonne Lecture ! ! !   
  
  
  
°]° °]° °]°   
  
  
  
Journal Intime de John Carter   
  
Cela fait trois semaines qu'on est là. Je profite de mon passage à l'infirmerie pour me reposer et écrire un peu. Il y a une heure je me suis démis l'épaule en tombant d'un petit mirador durant l'entraînement. J'ai été conduit à l'infirmerie et les Yijos médecins m'ont assuré que je ne sentirais plus rien demain. Cela me paraît suspect même si je sais que leur médecine est bien plus avancée que la notre. Ils ne vont même pas immobiliser mon bras !   
  
Par contre je commence à saturer… Je n'en peux plus de manger toujours cette même bouillie verte chaque matin, midi et soir. Je n'en peux plus d'avaler toutes ces fichues pilules, je ne sais même de quoi elles sont faîtes ! Ca se trouve c'est une dangereuse drogue dont je risque d'être accro toute ma vie. Et puis je me sens pris de nostalgie. Je pense souvent à grand-mère, que fait-elle en ce moment ? Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? Je veux aussi revoir des arbres aux feuillages verts, le ciel bleu parcouru de nuages blancs, les immeubles étincelants du central business district de Chicago. Ce ciel lilas, ce sable et ces bâtiments bleus commencent à me rendre malade. Et il n'y a aucune végétation.   
  
La peur me noue aussi le ventre. A partir de demain il ne reste plus qu'une semaine de préparation. Je me demande bien ce qui nous attend par la suite. De plus, je n'aime pas le sentiment d'être entièrement livré aux Yijos, ils peuvent vraiment faire ce qu'ils veulent de nous et même s'ils nous traitent bien, leurs intentions sont-elles aussi pacifiques qu'ils nous le font croire ?   
  
  
  
°]°   
  
  
  
John rangea son petit carnet dans une poche de sa combinaison bleue quand un Yijos s'approcha de lui. C'était toujours ce bon vieux docteur Emo Ro Ïd. Il avait eu du mal à le différencier de Fai Calum au départ mais en les examinant plus longuement, John avait découvert que le premier avait les traits plus marqués et devait en conséquence être plus vieux. Emo Ro Ïd avait un visage anguleux et une façon lente de se déplacer, il plissait continuellement ses petits yeux globuleux comme s'il ne voyait pas très bien.   
  
Quand à Fai Calum il était bien plus rapide pour un Yijos (car du point de vue Humain, les Yijos avaient vraiment deux de tension). Il était plus joufflu et une certaine lueur brillait sans cesse dans ses yeux. John n'avait jamais réussi à déterminer si c'était de la peur ou de la haine, peut-être un peu des deux après tout. De plus, il était très facile à différencier de Emo Ro Ïd car il ne parlait jamais sauf en langue Yijos. Mais comme ces derniers communiquaient par ultrasons, le jeune médecin n'avait en conséquent jamais entendu un seul mot Yijos.   
  
" _Je vais retirer la pâte, ce ne sera pas douloureux. Ensuite vous pourrez rejoindre vos compagnons au bâtiment de repos, ils doivent déjà dormir. " John acquiesça simplement de la tête. Il observa Emo Ro Ïd retirer la pâte qui recouvrait son épaule meurtri avec douceur. " Vous n'êtes pas très bavard, " remarqua le Yijos toujours avec ce même ton affectueux et agaçant. " Quelque chose vous tracasse ? "   
  
Il hésita à répondre.   
  
" _La Terre me manque, " admit-il d'un air grave.   
  
" _Moi aussi ma planète me manque, " se confia à son tour Emo Ro Ïd. " Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis des années. "   
  
" _Comment faites-vous pour tenir le coup ? " Demanda John surpris.   
  
" _L'habitude, " répondit le maigre médecin.   
  
  
  
°]°   
  
  
  
Journal Intime de Susan Lewis   
  
L'épaule de John qu'il s'est démis hier est déjà remise. Et il a déjà retrouvé toutes ses capacités. La médecine Yijos est vraiment impressionnante. J'attends chaque cours avec impatience car on découvre tant de nouvelles choses. C'en est presque une torture que devoir attendre la prochaine leçon. Finalement je commence à m'habituer à l'idée d'être si loin de la Terre, il y a tant d'autres choses à voir, à explorer, je ne pensais pas que cela serait possible un jour. Bien sûr, c'est la guerre mais il n'y a pas que ça.   
  
Je ne dis pas que j'ai hâte de me retrouver sur un champ de bataille mais je suis pressée d'avoir terminé ma formation. Je veux de nouveau m'envoler dans une navette, même si mon précédent voyage s'est plutôt mal passé, et découvrir une nouvelle planète, de nouveaux individus, une autre vie encore. Même si en pleine nuit mes pensées vont vers ceux que j'ai laissé sur Terre, je ne peux m'empêcher d'imaginer comment est la vie dans tel coin de l'univers, et dans tel autre. J'étais effrayée par ce voyage au départ. Je le suis toujours mais cette peur se transforme peu à peu en moteur pour aller de l'avant, elle devient de l'énergie positive.   
  
Autour de moi, tous les autres médecins dorment encore. C'est le matin et dans quelques instants la sonnerie du réveil va tous nous tirer du lit. Malgré que nous sommes quatre-vingts nous avons tous fait connaissance. Mais nous nous mélangeons peu en vérité et je reste la plupart du temps avec Jing-Mei, John et Peter. Nous nous épaulons quand l'un d'entre nous se sent happé par la nostalgie. Au début ce fut moi qui ne cessait de pleurer pour un rien, puis ce fut Peter qui rapportait toujours tout à son fils, il y eut ensuite Jing-Mei qui se renfermait sur elle-même sans dire un seul mot, et à présent c'est John. Il est toujours dans les nuages et observe les Yijos avec une certaine appréhension. Je crois qu'il ne les aime pas trop et il n'est pas le seul. Je viens d'entendre la sonnerie, tout le monde se lève et je dois y aller moi aussi.   
  
  
  
°]°   
  
  
  
Susan rangea son journal sous le matelas de son lit. Elle ne se sentait pas obliger de le cacher véritablement car hormis les Yijos chargés du ménage, personne n'entrait dans le bâtiment de repos durant la journée. Et puis elle n'avait rien non plus à cacher dans son journal. Elle prit avec elle la combinaison bleue propre qui avait été posée à côté de son lit. Susan sortit de son lit en débardeur et en culotte. Etre ici l'avait aussi obligé à être moins pudique et elle ne sentait pas gênée puisque toutes les autres femmes étaient habillées comme elle au lever.   
  
Susan s'approcha du lit de Jing-Mei qui était encore sous ses couvertures, les paupières closes et les membres lâches. Elle tira les draps d'un grand coup :   
  
" _Debout là-dedans ! " S'exclama-t-elle joyeuse alors que sa jeune collègue se mit à ronchonner en se prostrant.   
  
" _Juste encore cinq minutes… " Marmonna-t-elle encore endormie.   
  
" _Regarde comme il faut beau aujourd'hui ! Le soleil brille en plus ! " Rétorqua Susan pour tenter de la motiver.   
  
" _Le soleil brille vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre sur cette fichue planète, " rétorqua Jing-Mei de mauvaise humeur.   
  
Mais finalement devant l'insistance de son amie, elle se leva et attrapa sa combinaison bleue. Elles croisèrent John et Peter seulement vêtus de caleçons, portant eux aussi leur combinaison bleue à la main et se dirigeant vers les douches pour hommes. Ils se saluèrent de loin au milieu du flot de médecins qui allaient aux douches. Puis Jing-Mei et Susan entrèrent dans un bâtiment voisin réservé aux douches pour femmes, Humaines et Yijos.   
  
Elles se déshabillèrent dans les vestiaires et laissèrent leurs combinaisons bleues dans des casiers qui leur étaient alloués. Elles prirent de longues serviettes à la place qu'elles laissèrent à l'entrée des douches communes. Jing-Mei et Susan se mirent à des places voisines pour pouvoir discuter alors que du liquide tiède vint les asperger. Il n'y avait pas besoin de savon car c'était une sorte d'eau purifiante qui servait à les laver. Elles soupçonnaient aussi que les fameuses pilules qu'on leur donnait étaient contraceptives. C'est Susan qui avait émis l'hypothèse en premier en s'apercevant qu'elle n'avait plus ses règles comme si elle était ménopausée. Ce fut au tour de Jing-Mei d'en arriver à la même conclusion. En tous cas, elles n'allaient pas se plaindre de cet effet secondaire de la pilule, bien au contraire.   
  
Elles sortirent des douches après avoir parler de tout et de rien et enroulèrent leurs longues serviettes comme des pagnes. Elles partirent se coiffer puis retournèrent aux vestiaires pour enfiler leur combinaisons bleues. Ce n'est qu'enfin qu'elles partirent rejoindre John et Peter qui devaient déjà être au bâtiment de la cantine pour le petit déjeuner. Encore un matin ordinaire.   
  
  
  
°]°   
  
  
  
Journal Intime de Peter Benton   
  
C'est vraiment pratique ces carnets que les Yijos nous ont distribué. Cela nous sert pour écrire tout ce qu'on a envie et la plupart des gens l'utilise en tant que journal intime, tout comme moi. Je suis à la cantine et je m'ennuie en attendant Susan et Jing-Mei qui sont encore aux douches et John qui est à l'infirmerie pour vérifier une dernière fois l'état son épaule. En attendant, je garde les places et on a toujours cette même bouillie infâme verte à manger… Les Yijos sont peut-être plus forts que nous en médecine, mais en matière de gastronomie on devrait vraiment leur donner quelques leçons !   
  
Il ne se passe pas un seul instant sans que je ne pense à mon fils. J'espère que Reese va bien, c'est pour lui que je suis là, c'est pour lui que je me battrais et peut-être même que je me sacrifierais, et non pas pour ces stupides Yijos. Je ne sais pas comment je vais réagir quand je serais face à ces insectes géants. Mon idée serait d'inventer une bombe insecticide géante et d'en balancer sur toutes les planètes infestées de ces salopris. Mais je ne sais pas si ça marcherait vraiment… Mon idée est sûrement trop simple pour pouvoir marcher !   
  
Les Yijos ont l'air nerveux aujourd'hui. La preuve est qu'ils marchent légèrement moins lentement. Il se passe quelque chose et ça ne sent pas bon du tout. Le général Yijos Yi Er Em est là, il va sûrement passer une annonce et il attend que nous sommes tous là. La cantine ne se remplit pas rapidement. Tiens voilà Susan et Jing-Mei qui arrivent.   
  
  
  
°]°   
  
  
  
" _Vous en avez mit du temps ! " Remarqua Peter alors que les deux femmes prenaient place à côté de lui, elles firent la moue en voyant la bouillie verte.   
  
" _John n'est toujours pas là ? " Demanda Susan surprise en regardant une place vide.   
  
" _Emo Ro Ïd l'a demandé pour vérifier que son épaule s'est correctement remise. Il devrait revenir dans moins de cinq minutes. " Expliqua le chirurgien.   
  
" _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? T'es au courant ? " Lui demanda alors Jing-Mei en faisant référence au général Yi Er Em qui était là avec quelques subalternes.   
  
" _Je ne sais pas, " admit-il. " Mais ça a l'air important. Tiens voilà le revenant. "   
  
John s'assit à sa place et remarqua lui aussi les Yijos qui s'amassaient au fond de la cantine. Même le docteur Emo Ro Ïd venait de les rejoindre.   
  
" _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? " Demanda-t-il mais aucun ne lui répondit.   
  
Les murmures s'amplifiaient dans la cantine et tout le monde se demandait bien ce qu'il se passait. Le général Yi Er Em droit comme un piquet leva un bras pour ordonner le silence et tout le monde se tût. Le Yijos monta sur une petite estrade et jeta un regard grave à son assemblée. Tout le monde était suspendu à ses lèvres en attendant qu'il parle.   
  
" _Chers Humains, " commença-t-il d'un ton solennel. " L'heure est grave. " Des murmures s'échangèrent de nouveau et le général Yi Er Em eut du mal à retrouver l'attention de tous. " Nous sommes tombés dans un traquenard des insectes et nous avons énormément de blessés et de morts. Nous sommes actuellement en pénurie de médecins et c'est pour cela que nous allons devoir arrêter ici votre formation. "   
  
Des voix s'élevèrent. Tout le monde attendait des explications. Peter, John, Susan et Jing-Mei s'échangèrent des regards inquiets. Puis la cantine sombra soudainement dans le noir et un écran apparut au mur. Ils furent tous surpris car ils n'avaient jamais remarqué sa présence. Des images d'Humains blessés, beaucoup agonisants, y furent projetés. Ils se trouvaient tous dans une sorte de vaisseau immense.   
  
" _Nous avons récupéré tous les blessés que nous avons pu mais vous pouvez voir que cette bataille fut une véritable boucherie, " reprit le général Yi Er Em. " On a besoin de vous là-bas car beaucoup de médecins ont eux aussi péri et il y a beaucoup trop de blessés. Faites vos bagages, dans une heure nous décollerons pour rejoindre le vaisseau du général Jé Pad Bol. "   
  
  
  
°]°   
  
  
  
Journal Intime de Jing-Mei Chen    
  
Nous avons décollé il y a peu de temps et les Yijos nous ont laissé le droit de se lever de nos sièges de voyage. Susan semble enfin s'être habituée aux voyages interstellaires et elle se porte bien. Tant mieux car j'avais eu si peur pour elle la dernière fois. Plusieurs personnes ont vomi avant le départ. Pour la première fois depuis le début de toute cette histoire, je me rend vraiment compte que c'est la guerre.   
  
Tout le monde tente de faire passer le temps du mieux qu'il peut. Susan rêvasse, John dort et Peter fait les cents pas. Moi je reste assise dans mon siège de voyage et j'écris. Je n'ai vraiment rien de mieux à faire. Je pense beaucoup à Michael mon fils. Je pense aussi aux images que nous ont montré les Yijos avant le départ, les images de ces soldats déchiquetés mais encore en vie. Ces insectes semblent être de vrais bouchers. Et je m'imagine Michael attaqué par ces monstres, cela me donne des frissons.   
  
Un Yijos nous dit de retourner à nos sièges. Nous allons refaire ce qu'ils appellent un bond interstellaire. Cela nous permet de passer rapidement d'un point à un autre de la galaxie en peu de temps. Depuis le début du voyage, nous avons déjà fait deux bonds et à chaque fois on s'évanouit. Bon je ne peux pas en marquer plus, je dois boucler mes sangles de sécurité avant le bond.   
  
  
  
°]°   
  
  
  
A suivre…   
  
  
  
°]° °]° °]°   
  
  
  
Le Petit Mot de la Fin : Et voili voilà, vous avez hâte de lire le prochain chapitre n'est-ce pas ? Oui je sais, celui-là il était pépère, mais vous allez voir que les choses vont prendre une tournure, comment dire, inattendue !   
  
  
  



	4. Episode IV : La Troisième Dimension

**Gloria **   
  
**Episode IV : La Troisième Dimension**   
  
  
  
Auteur : Lojie   
  
Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont malheureusement pas de ma propriété, en effet je ne suis toujours pas actionnaire de la WB, de plus tous événements de cette fanfiction vous rappelant quelques films célèbres de science-fiction ne seraient pas une coïncidence mais voulu par moi.   
  
Note de l'auteur : AAAALLLLEEEERRRRTTTTTTEEEEEE ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! (argh ! J'ai plus de voix !) Quatre personnages qui vous sont familiers vont arriver en fin de chapitre mais chuuuut ! Je vous laisse la surprise, et pas de triche en allant voir à la fin du chap avant de le lire ! Ne faîtes pas attention SVP si je me trompe en disant, commandant, général, capitaine ou lieutenant car je ne suis pas du tout familiarisée avec la hiérarchie militaire. Même chose pour les termes médicaux que je n'ai toujours commencé à apprendre (et que je n'apprendrais sûrement jamais)   
  
Bonne Lecture ! ! !   
  
  
  
°]° °]° °]°   
  
  
  
Jing-Mei, Susan, Peter, John et tous les autres médecins avaient le visage collé à la vitre. Leur navette allait s'accoster à un immense vaisseau à côté duquel aucun des effets spéciaux de _Stars Wars_ ne pouvait rivaliser. Fidèle à ses concepteurs le vaisseau était très lent à se mouvoir. Il était dirigé par le commandant de bord le général Jé Pad Bol.   
  
Leur navette s'approchait doucement de l'immense vaisseau semblable à un porte-avions ayant mouiller l'ancre en plein milieu du pacifique. Les quatre médecins ne tentaient même pas de savoir combien de gens pouvait contenir ce monstre fait de matériaux inconnus. Au fur et à mesure que leur navette s'approchait, ils commençaient à discerner des gens à travers les grandes baies vitrées. Il y avait peu de Yijos et une majorité d'Humains.   
  
Il y avait autant d'agitation que dans une fourmilière et sûrement beaucoup de blessés attendaient leur arrivée. Personne ne parlait tellement le spectacle semblait irréelle. Le grand vaisseau s'était reculé par rapport à la planète insecte où il y avait eu le massacre. Finalement il y eut une secousse quand leur navette se posa enfin.   
  
A peine quelques secondes plus tard, un Yijos accompagné de huit Humains montèrent à bord. Il donna rapidement des ordres et tout le monde se trouva séparé en groupe de dix. Chaque Humain qui accompagnait le Yijos prit en charge l'un des groupes. Jing-Mei Chen et Peter Benton se trouvèrent séparés de Susan Lewis et John Carter.   
  
  
  
°]°   
  
  
  
Susan et John ne se quittaient pas et furent dirigés dans un couloir aux murs gris avec des reflets bleus. Une grande vitre donnait sur l'espace noir moucheté d'étoiles brillantes et de planètes plus ou moins proches. Les huit autres médecins qui étaient avec eux semblaient aussi nerveux et tendus. Finalement l'homme qui les avait dirigé se présenta :   
  
" _Je suis le lieutenant Yuan, " se présenta-t-il en anglais avec un fort accent chinois. " Bienvenue à bord du vaisseau du commandant Jé Pad Bol. J'aurais préféré que notre rencontre se passe dans des circonstances plus calmes mais ce n'est pas le cas. Nos pertes sont énormes après le traquenard insecte de la planète Zètbi Infé Avoar. Et nous avons aussi énormément de blessés, le peu de médecins qui nous restent sont dépassés et c'est pour cela que vous n'avez pas pu terminé votre formation. Je vais vous conduire à l'infirmerie B-134. Ce que vous allez voir ne va pas être joli, je vous préviens. Bon courage. "   
  
Les médecins le suivirent comme des canetons suivent leur mère et il les conduisit à l'infirmerie en question. Susan eut un haut-le-cœur en voyant les affreuses conséquences de la guerre. La salle de l'infirmerie était toute en longueur et il y avait des rangées de tubes comme sur celle de la planète Jinéco. Mais là les soldats blessés étaient trop nombreux pour tous être dans les tubes et beaucoup gisaient au sol. Il devait y avoir au moins deux cents blessés. Et ce pour dix médecins à peine formés.   
  
  
  
°]°   
  
  
  
Jing-Mei partit vomir dans un coin alors que Peter restait tétanisé à cause de l'horreur. L'infirmerie B-142 était un véritable charnier et l'odeur de sang flottait dans l'air. Finalement tous les médecins se reprirent et retrouvèrent leurs réflexes. Peter rejoignit Jing-Mei recroquevillée toujours dans son coin. Elle était pâle et ses lèvres tremblaient.   
  
" _Viens, " lui dit-il sur un ton affectueux. " Sauvons ceux que nous pouvons. "   
  
Elle hocha simplement de la tête et partit s'occuper du soldat le plus proche. La jeune médecin sembla rapidement retrouver ses marques et ses automatismes. Soigner les blessés lui permettait d'oublier l'horreur à laquelle elle devait faire face. De son côté, Peter s'agenouilla à côté d'un jeune homme appuyé le dos au mur. Les muscles de sa cuisse avaient été à moitié arrachés et il se demandait bien ce qui avait pu faire ça.   
  
" _Une pince d'insecte, " répondit le jeune soldat en répondant à sa muette question. " Il m'a attrapé par la cuisse, m'a fait tourné au-dessus de lui puis m'a lâché. J'ai été chanceux. "   
  
Peut-être pas tant que ça, pensa Peter. L'artère avait été sectionné et le gamin avait perdu déjà beaucoup de sang. Le chirurgien n'arrivait pas à lui donner un âge, sûrement plus de dix-huit ans mais moins de vingt en tous cas. On leur avait distribué des petites mallettes et Peter fouilla à l'intérieur. Il trouva des clappes pour arrêter l'hémorragie. Il en sortit aussi des poches de liquide transparent à transfuser quand le patient avait perdu trop de sang. Peter lui fit une transfusion, lui injecta un anesthésiant au niveau de la cuisse et tenta de clapper l'artère.   
  
" _Tous les SD de mon unité se sont fait massacrer. Vous y était vous aussi ? " Demanda le garçon avec un sourire en coin.   
  
" _Les SD ? " Répéta Peter ne sachant pas ce que cela voulait dire.   
  
" _Vous êtes un nouveau alors, " en conclut le garçon déjà expérimenté. " SD veut dire Starships Docs, c'est le surnom qu'on donne aux médecins qui vont avec nous sur le terrain. C'est pas pour vous effrayer que je dis ça mais, très peu d'entre eux ont survécu lors de l'opération sur Zètbi Infé Avoar. En fait, les Yijos ont fait l'erreur de bâcler votre formation militaire alors la majorité n'a pas su comment réagir face aux insectes. Ceux qui ont survécu en général sont ceux qui avaient déjà de l'expérience. C'est quoi votre nom ? "   
  
" _Benton, " répondit le chirurgien en tentant avec difficulté de clapper l'artère.   
  
Le jeune soldat ne semblait pas impressionné par la vue des deux mains de Peter plongées dans ce qu'il restait de sa cuisse en lambeaux. Il ne sentait pas la douleur grâce aux sédatifs et avait vu des choses bien plus horribles que ça. Finalement Peter eut un petit cri de victoire quand il réussit enfin à clapper l'artère.   
  
" _Bien joué SD Benton, " le félicita le soldat.   
  
" _Et toi ? Quel est ton nom ? " Demanda le chirurgien avec un sourire de victoire.   
  
" _Jessy, " répondit-il.   
  
Peter blêmit en entendant son prénom, c'était le même que celui de son neveu décédé. Soudainement, Jess ferma les yeux et tous ses muscles se relâchèrent. Il prit aussitôt son pouls et ne sentit aucun battement. Pourtant l'hémorragie avait été stoppée ! Peter remarqua une trace de sang sur le mur et s'aperçut que le gamin était aussi blessé dans le dos. Le chirurgien se leva de toute sa hauteur et se mit à hurler pour se faire entendre dans le brouhaha ambiant.   
  
" _ELECTROCHOCS VITE ! J'AI UNE ASYSTOLIE ! "   
  
  
  
°]°   
  
  
  
John appliqua la même pâte que le docteur Emo Ro Ïd avait utilisé pour son épaule, sur le genoux d'un soldat qui se l'était tordu en courant. Puis il repartit aussitôt s'occuper d'un autre patient. Il croisa Susan les bras chargés de bandages en tout genre qui se dirigeait vers le fond de l'infirmerie. Ils s'échangèrent un sourire puis John s'arrêta à un brancard où une jeune femme attendait d'être soignée.   
  
" _Quel est votre problème ? " Demanda-t-il d'un ton professionnel.   
  
La jeune soldat le regarda d'un air narquois. Assise dans un tube, elle souleva un pan de sa veste et John faillit tourner de l'œil en apercevant une grosse pince d'insecte enfoncée dans l'épaule de la fille.   
  
" _C'est ça mon problème, " rétorqua-t-elle visiblement amusée la réaction du docteur Carter. " Un SD est passé avant et m'a administré des sédatifs, m'a mit une intraveineuse pour me mettre ce truc blanc liquide qui remplace les pertes de sang. Il a dit que c'était moins grave que ça en avait l'air et que j'allais m'en sortir. Mais il a pas eu le temps de s'occuper de moi car un mec a fait un arrêt cardiaque. Puis je crois qu'il m'a oublié et est partit s'occuper d'autres personnes. "   
  
" _Je vais me charger d'enlever ça, " répondit John en commençant à examiner comment la pince s'était enfoncé. " Cette sale bête vous a attaqué dans le dos, " remarqua-t-il.   
  
" _Oui, en traître, " renchérit la jeune fille.   
  
" _C'est quoi votre nom ? "   
  
" _Steph, " répondit-elle.   
  
" _Steph, malgré les sédatifs ça risque de faire mal, " prévint John. " Tu vas te mettre debout, je vais demander à quelqu'un de te tenir pendant que je vais retirer d'un grand coup cette fichue pince de crabe, d'accord ? "   
  
La jeune fille hocha de la tête et se leva. A cause des pertes de sang, elle avait un peu de mal à rester debout. John arrêta un autre SD et lui expliqua brièvement la situation. Ce dernier se chargea de tenir fermement Steph. Puis John se plaça derrière elle et posa ses mains sur la pince.   
  
" _A trois, je vais la retirer. Un…Deux… " Il retira la pince d'un grand coup sec ce qui arracha un cri de douleur à Steph.   
  
" _VOUS AVEZ RETIREZ LA PINCE A DEUX ! " S'écria-t-elle furieuse encore sous le coup de la douleur.   
  
" _Je sais, " rétorqua John avec un petit sourire vainqueur en tenant la pince dans les mains. " Quand on ne s'y attend pas ca fait un peu moins mal. Vous voulez garder la pince en souvenir ou pas ? "   
  
" _C'est pas drôle, " répondit Steph quand même soulagée de ne plus sentir cette horrible chose enfoncée dans son épaule.   
  
" _Je vais vous faire transférer en salle d'opération. Votre épaule nécessite des soins chirurgicaux. "   
  
John remercia le SD qui avait tenu Steph, remplit le dossier de la jeune fille, puis la dirigea vers la file d'attente pour les opérations. Il n'était pas nécessaire de préciser que la file était très longue et que les cas prioritaires passaient en premier.   
  
  
  
°]°   
  
  
  
Après plus de douze heures interminables à tenter de sauver le plus de monde possible, la sonnerie retentit enfin. Tous les SD se dépêchèrent de s'occuper de leurs derniers patients, puis une autre équipe de SD arriva pour les remplacer. Jing-Mei remarqua la fatigue visible sur le visage de Peter. Ils suivirent le reste de leur groupe et ils furent amenés dans une salle de repos. Peter s'effondra de toute sa longueur sur un lit et clôt ses paupières. Jing-Mei vint le rejoindre :   
  
" _Dur premier jour, n'est-ce pas ? " Elle même se sentait sale, recouverte de sang humain et de débris d'insectes.   
  
" _Un jeune soldat m'a marqué, " répondit-il pensif. " Il s'appelait Jessy comme mon neveu… et je n'ai pas non plus réussi à le sauver. Il avait une entaille dans le dos et s'est doucement vidé de son sang sans que je ne m'en rende compte. "   
  
" _Cette entaille devait saigner depuis la veille déjà, " rétorqua Jing-Mei. " Même si tu l'aurais vu tu n'aurais peut-être rien pu faire. Et puis nous ne pouvons pas tous les sauver. "   
  
" _Ce n'était encore qu'un gamin… " Murmura-t-il pensif.   
  
" _Repose-toi, " lui conseilla-t-elle. " Demain est un autre jour et nous allons avoir besoin de toutes nos forces. "   
  
Mais au moment où elle termina sa phrase, un Yijos suivi de plusieurs Humains entrèrent. Tous les médecins harassés par leur première journée commencèrent à se demander ce qui allait maintenant leur tomber dessus.   
  
  
  
°]°   
  
  
  
John et Susan étaient en train de discuter quand un Yijos et plusieurs Humains entrèrent dans leur salle de repos. Le Yijos prit aussitôt la parole alors que tout le monde faisait silence.   
  
" _Nous préparons la contre-attaque et nous avons besoin de médecins pour aller sur le terrain avec les soldats. Tous les lieutenants ici présents ont besoin de SD dans leurs rangs. Vous allez tour à tour être appelé et vous deviendrez membre d'une unité à part entière. "   
  
Le Yijos continuait de se perdre dans d'autres détails alors que l'un des Humains derrière lui commençait à appeler les médecins. John et Susan attendaient patiemment leur tour. Ils savaient qu'ils acquerraient le statut de _médecins seconds_ et devraient obéir à deux autres médecins, les _premiers_. En effet, chaque unité devait comporter quatre SD.   
  
" _Les SD Lewis Blacksmith Jenny Susan matricule J-548 et Carter Truman William John matricule O-039 sont appelés à rejoindre l'unité M-48… "  
  
Les deux médecins se levèrent d'un bond et ils allèrent rejoindre le lieutenant de l'unité M-48. Celui-ci les invita à les suivre et ils sortirent de la salle de repos pour s'enfoncer dans les long couloirs qui menaient aux salles des unités mobiles.   
  
  
  
°]°   
  
  
  
Jing-Mei et Peter furent prier par le lieutenant de rentrer à l'intérieur de la salle. Tous les soldats de l'unité J-14 se turent. Gênés les deux médecins s'assirent aussitôt aux banquettes qui leur étaient assignées. Elles étaient nettement moins confortables que celles des médecins. Et c'est là que se produisit l'invraisemblable. Les deux SD premiers s'approchèrent d'eux.   
  
Peter reconnut aussitôt à sa démarche le docteur Doug Ross. Il fallait vraiment le voir pour le croire. Bronzé par les pilules mais aussi à force d'être en mission sur des planètes désertiques et brûlantes, il s'avançait d'un pas assuré vers lui et Jing-Mei. Le chirurgien remarqua alors son bras droit qui était prit dans la bizarre pâte que l'on appliquait sur plusieurs blessures. Il avait été blessé sûrement pas un de ces fichus insectes.   
  
" _Peter Benton ! " S'exclama Doug en levant les bras au ciel, puis il se retourna vers tous les soldats de l'unité. " Cet homme est aussi aimable d'une porte de prison mais c'est un super médecin ! " S'exclama-t-il à nouveau. Les deux hommes s'étreignirent.   
  
" _Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? " Demanda Peter abasourdi alors que Jing-Mei restait assise sans rien dire.   
  
" _Et bien je suis un SD ! Comme toi ! Sauf qu'en l'occurrence je suis aussi ton supérieur ! " Rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire narquois.   
  
"_Alors nous sommes fichus ! " Renchérit Peter en riant.   
  
" _Au fait, " reprit Doug plus sérieusement en se retournant vers l'autre médecin derrière lui. " Je te présente ton autre supérieur, le docteur Dave Malucci ! " Peter resta perplexe incapable de réagir alors que Jing-Mei se leva d'un bond. " Vous vous connaissez ? " Demanda Doug conscient d'avoir louper quelque chose.   
  
" _On se connaît, " rétorqua Dave avec son fameux sourire. Lui aussi était bronzé et avait hérité d'une petite cicatrice au sourcil depuis la dernière fois que Peter et Jing-Mei l'avaient vu. " J'ai travaillé un temps au County avec eux avant de me faire virer par Weaver en la traitant de lesbienne nazie. Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais des médecins du County toi aussi. "   
  
" _Tu l'as traité de… Weaver.. La Weaver ? ? ? " Bégaya Doug n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. " Figure-toi que j'ai bossé aussi dans cet hôpital mais j'étais pas encore assez fou pour injurier ce bouledogue de la sorte ! "   
  
" _Peter, " murmura Jing-Mei en se pinçant pour se persuader qu'elle ne cauchemardait pas. " Nos supérieurs sont le docteur Ross et le docteur Malucci…. "   
  
Le chirurgien acquiesça simplement. Ils étaient définitivement fichus… et ils partaient en mission demain sous leurs ordres. Doug et Dave commencèrent à les présenter à toute la garnison mais les deux nouveaux avaient l'impression de se trouver dans la troisième dimension. Ils en regrettaient presque Weaver.   
  
  
  
°]°   
  
  
  
" _Salut ! Comme on se retrouve ! Sauf que maintenant c'est vous qui êtes sous mes ordres et non l'inverse. "   
  
John et Susan mirent un instant avant de réagir. Abby Lockhart était juste devant eux. Mais elle était infirmière et non médecin ? Pourtant sur son badge était inscrit _SD premier_. De plus, quand ils avaient quitté l'hôpital un mois et demi plus tôt, Abby y travaillait encore.   
  
Les deux SD seconds étaient assis sur leurs banquettes et faisaient connaissance avec les soldats de leur unité quand Abby était arrivée. Une deuxième silhouette vint la rejoindre, l'autre SD premier et John crut pendant un instant que c'était son imagination qui lui jouait des tours. Susan s'était déjà levée la surprise passée, avait salué Abby et faisait la connaissance de la seconde SD.   
  
" _Je m'appelle Susan Lewis, ravie de vous rencontrer, " dit-elle en souriant.   
  
" _Je suis ravie aussi, " répondit la jeune femme après avoir jeté un regard surpris et en même temps malicieux à John. " Je suis la SD premier Anna Del Amico. "   
  
  
  
°]°   
  
  
  
A suivre…   
  
  
  
°]° °]° °]°   
  
  
  
Le Petit Mot de la Fin : Bon maintenant, je vais écrire ma fanfiction en fonction des réponses que vous allez me donner. C'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai publié trois chapitres en même temps, c'est parce que je voulais absolument publier ce chapitre avant Juillet, car en Juillet tous les lecteurs sont en vacances ! ;o) (et moi je bosse…) Bref, j'aimerais que vous m'envoyez des messages indiquant si vous préfériez que cette fic soit une Carmico, une Carsan, une Carby, mais aussi une Jinuccci, voir même si vous voulez voir des couples homos ou pas (parce que toute le monde sait que dans l'armée… ;oP pas besoin d'explication !) Merci d'avance !   
  
Contact   
  
  
  



	5. Episode V : Le Massacre des SD Innocents

**Gloria**   
  
**Episode V : Le Massacre des SD Innocents**   
  
  
  
Auteur : Lojie   
  
Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont malheureusement pas de ma propriété, en effet je ne suis toujours pas actionnaire de la WB, de plus tous événements de cette fanfiction vous rappelant quelques films célèbres de science-fiction (dont " Starships Troopers " que je trouve brillant car c'est là que l'on voit que la bêtise contrairement à l'intelligence n'a pas de limite) ne seraient pas une coïncidence mais voulu par moi.   
  
Note de l'Auteur : Je remercie tous les gens qui m'ont envoyé des reviews parce que j'avais peur que le ton de ma fic soit vraiment trop *décalé* par rapport à la série _Urgences_ et que justement cela ne plaise pas, donc merci de m'avoir rassurée sur ce point ! ;oP En ce qui concerne ce chapitre et le suivant, ils vont servir à vous présenter comment Abby, Anna, Doug et Dave sont devenus SD. Donc pas vraiment d'action mais je vous promets que dès l'épisode VII, les amateurs de grandes batailles vont être gâté !   
  
Bonne Lecture !   
  
  
  
°]° °]° °]°   
  
  
  
" _Mais… mais comment êtes-vous arrivées ici ? " Demanda John complètement abasourdi.   
  
" _Tu connais aussi la SD DelAmico ? " S'étonna Susan en se retournant vers le jeune docteur.   
  
La même interrogation se lisait sur le visage d'Abby. Les quatre SD s'étaient tous regroupés sur la même banquette pour discuter, alors que la plupart des soldats de l'unité dormaient déjà en prévision de l'éprouvante journée de demain.   
  
" _J'ai travaillé au Cook County il y a très longtemps, " admit Anna avec un faible sourire et d'une voix basse pour ne pas déranger les soldats endormis.   
  
" _Et comment es-tu arrivée ici ? " Questionna de nouveau John curieux. " Toi aussi tu as été réquisitionnée ? "   
  
" _Pas vraiment, " répondit-elle en baissant de nouveau le regard. " Installez-vous confortablement, je vais vous raconter mon histoire… "   
  
  
  
°]°   
  
  
  
Le soir tombait rapidement sur la ville de Philadelphie. Anna se laissait ballotter assise sur la banquette d'un wagon de métro. Les larmes lui embuaient les yeux et sa journée ne pouvait pas être pire à présent. Elle venait de perdre son emploi pour avoir tenter de sauver la vie à un de ses patients. Alors que l'homme était au bord de l'asystolie, elle avait ordonné à un interne de pratiquer un acte médical qui lui était interdit à ce stage de sa formation de médecin. La sanction avait été immédiate puisqu'elle avait déjà eu des avertissements auparavant : le renvoi. En débarrassant son casier puisqu'elle ne reviendrait plus jamais dans cet hôpital, elle avait croisé Max visiblement embarrassé.   
  
C'était pour lui qu'elle était revenue à Philadelphie et qu'elle avait laissé Chicago et surtout John. Il n'avait plus touché à une seule dose de drogue depuis des années et Anna était fière de lui. Mais il était venu lui annoncer une chose qui lui brisa le cœur. Ils auraient dû se marier dans moins d'un mois… Il lui avait avoué les larmes aux yeux qu'il avait rencontré une autre femme. Anna n'avait pas voulu en entendre plus, et était sortie en courant de l'hôpital en oubliant volontairement toutes ses affaires.   
  
A présent, elle était seule assise sur sa banquette, tentant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait de retenir ses larmes. Les rares passagers présents lui lançaient des regards de pitié ou bien l'ignoraient tout simplement. Finalement, le métro s'arrête enfin à sa station. Elle descendit sans se précipiter et prit les escalators pour retrouver l'air libre. Il pleuvait et bien sûr elle avait oublié son manteau à l'hôpital. Tant pis… Elle se dépêcha et arriva trempée à son immeuble. L'ascenseur était en panne et elle prit les escaliers. Anna vit un petit papier accroché à la porte de son appartement :   
  
_Si dans une semaine, vous ne payez toujours pas votre loyer plus celui du mois dernier que vous n'avez toujours pas payé, je me verrais dans l'obligation de prévenir le propriétaire pour qu'il vous exproprie.   
  
Le concierge_   
  
Elle jura à voix basse puis arracha le papier qu'elle froissa et jeta dans le couloir. Anna entra chez elle et s'affala dans son fauteuil favori. Elle alluma la télé et tomba sur un flash spécial. Le présentateur qui parlait, semblait tout excité :   
  
_Des extraterrestres ont atterrit il y a à peine heure dans plusieurs capitales du monde, ils nous assurent que leurs intentions sont pacifiques et veulent…_   
  
Mais Anna n'écouta pas la suite. C'était une blague ? Cela ne pouvait pas être un vrai flash info, mais pourtant on n'était pas le premier avril… Sur l'écran, elle observa avec curiosité deux Yijos en combinaisons vertes qui serraient la main du président des Etats-Unis. Il fallait vraiment le voir pour le croire.   
  
  
  
°]°   
  
  
  
" _Et alors comme tu n'avais plus d'emploi et que rien ne te retenait sur Terre, tu as décidée de devenir SD, c'est ça ? " En conclut John. Anna acquiesça silencieusement.   
  
" _Oui j'étais vraiment perdue, plus de fiancé, plus d'emploi et bientôt plus de logement. Alors je me suis dit, autant m'envoler pour les étoiles ! Et c'est comme ça que je suis devenue SD second, " dit-elle en souriant.   
  
" _Et comment es-tu devenue SD premier ? " Demanda Susan avec curiosité.   
  
" _J'y viens, " dit-elle en adressant un petit regard malicieux envers Abby qui l'écoutait attentivement même si elle connaissait déjà son histoire.   
  
  
  
°]°   
  
  
  
Anna se retrouva tétanisée devant l'immense Insecte. Elle avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser dans sa poitrine. C'était sa première mission et donc aussi la première fois qu'elle en voyait un de si près. Juste au moment où l'imposante bestiole brandit une immense pince pour la transpercer, Alexander sortit de nulle part, bondit sur elle et la projeta sur le côté. Anna eut de la terre dans le bouche et sentit qu'on lui agrippait le bras pour qu'elle se relève, c'était encore Alexander qui la pressait. Il était l'un des deux SD premiers chargés de la former.   
  
" _Dépêchez-toi ! Cette salopris brandit encore sa pince ! "   
  
Anna jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et vit avec horreur l'Insecte géant au dessus d'elle. Il voulut la transpercer une nouvelle fois mais elle réussit à rouler sur le côté juste à temps. A quelques mètres de là, Alexander rechargea son arme et se mit à tirer sur l'animal. Ce dernier poussa des râles de souffrances mais tenait toujours debout. Anna en profita pour se relever et rejoindre Alexander.   
  
" _Mon arme s'est enrayée ! " Expliqua-t-elle affolée. " Et quand cet Insecte est arrivé sur moi, je n'ai pas su comment réagir ! "   
  
" _On papotera plus tard ! " Rétorqua-t-il. " Il faut que l'on rejoigne notre unité ! "   
  
Mais l'Insecte ne voulait pas les laisser partir aussi facilement. Il se jeta sur eux et Alexander se remit à tirer sur lui. Il ressemblait à une sorte d'immense scorpion que les balles ne blessaient que très légèrement.   
  
" _Prends de l'avance ! " Hurla-t-il alors qu'Anna restait bêtement sur place.   
  
Elle s'éloigna de quelques pas quand soudainement le chargeur de Alexander fut entièrement vidé. Anna jeta un regard horrifié à son coéquipier en voyant l'Insecte bondir aussitôt sur lui. Le SD eut juste le temps de sortir une grenade de sa ceinture avant que l'animal ne le mette en pièce. Il y eut une explosion qui aveugla Anna et la projeta plusieurs mètres plus loin.   
  
Un peu sonnée elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait un morceau de bras d'Alexander sur elle ainsi que du sang d'Insecte. Anna poussa de nouveau un cri d'horreur et se releva aussitôt. Elle se mit à courir le plus vite possible en direction de l'endroit où les troupes avaient atterrit sur la planète Bin D'san. Elle ne contrôlait plus ses jambes complètement affolées. Sur son chemin, Anna croisa d'autres soldats pour la plupart agonisant ou déjà morts. Son travail était de les soigner mais elle avait bien trop peur pour s'arrêter, et de toute façon il n'y avait déjà plus rien à faire pour eux. Elle jetait sans cesse des regards en arrière pour vérifier qu'aucun Insecte ne la suivait.   
  
Finalement après une course effrénée, elle se retrouva enfin dans le cratère où les troupes avaient atterrit. Elle reconnut quelques membres de son unité et se précipita vers eux. Son autre SD premier Youssoun vint aussitôt vers elle. Anna fondit en larmes incapable de parler. Elle était encore recouverte d'entrailles d'Insectes.   
  
" _Où est Alexander ? " Demanda-t-il alors qu'un soldat de l'unité les pressait de monter dans l'une des nombreuses navettes en stationnement dans le cratère.   
  
Anna ne répondait pas incapable d'articuler des sons cohérents et même de bouger. Youssoun comprit qu'il était sûrement déjà mort. Soudain, des Insectes menaçants apparurent aux abords du cratère.   
  
" _Vite ! " Aboya un lieutenant en mettant ses mains en porte-voix. " Tout le monde aux navettes, on dégage ! "   
  
Youssoun poussa Anna devant lui dans l'une des nombreuses navettes. Ils se sanglèrent à des sièges et l'engin décolla rapidement. Elle faillit s'évanouir à cause de la pression de l'accélération en plus du choc émotionnel mais tenu finalement le coup. Quand ils furent loin de la planète Bin D'san, prêt à accoster sur le vaisseau du général Tèten Lèr, Youssoun détacha ses ceintures et s'approcha d'Anna :   
  
" _Où est Alexander ? " Répéta-t-il avec son fort accent africain. " Il s'est fait tué par un Insecte ? "   
  
" _Oui, " admit Anna la voix tremblante. " En me protégeant… Et où est Yoko ? "   
  
Il secoua d'un air grave la tête. Yoko était l'autre SD second, mais la jeune japonaise n'avait apparemment pas survécu à sa première mission.   
  
" _Félicitations, " rétorqua finalement Youssoun un peu aigri. " Comme Alexander est mort, te voilà SD premier. Ne bouge surtout pas, tu es blessée. "   
  
Anna jeta un regard surpris sur le côté droit de sa taille que Youssoun examinait. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle avait une profonde entaille qui saignait abondamment. La peur panique lui avait vraiment fait perdre tous ses moyens. Elle avait sûrement été blessée quand elle s'était retrouvée au sol avec l'Insecte au-dessus d'elle, et qu'elle avait roulé sur le côté pour éviter sa pince. Apparemment pas assez rapidement…   
  
  
  
°]°   
  
  
  
Pour illustrer ses propos, Anna retira le haut de sa combinaison bleue. John détourna le regard de sa poitrine nue par puritanisme, alors que Susan et Abby impressionnées passèrent une main tremblante sur la cicatrice rugueuse sur la taille de la jeune femme.   
  
" _Alors comme ça tu as fait partie de la deuxième mission dans laquelle ont intervenu des Humains ! " Remarqua John alors qu'Anna remettait sa combinaison correctement.   
  
" _Oui, les premières furent vraiment meurtrières, on avait vraiment l'impression d'aller à l'abattoir et je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour survivre, " répondit-elle avec rancœur. " Pour la mission Bin D'san, les statistiques indiquent que 83% des soldats, ou SD, ne sont jamais revenus. Heureusement nous sommes maintenant mieux armés et mieux organisés. "   
  
" _Je propose que l'on se couche, " interrompit brusquement Abby. " Demain sera dur. "   
  
" _Dommage, " répliqua Susan. " J'aurais aimé moi aussi savoir comment tu es devenue SD ! "   
  
" _Moi aussi, " renchérit John.   
  
Abby sembla peser le pour et le contre, Anna lui jeta un regard d'encouragement et l'ancienne infirmière décida alors de se lancer.   
  
  
  
°]°   
  
  
  
Abby était amorphe devant son cocktail, non alcoolisé bien sûr. Autour d'elle, la plupart des tables de ce bar dansant étaient occupées par des couples. Il n'y avait rien de plus démoralisant pour une célibataire comme elle. Abby se sentait pitoyable, et peut-être que ce n'était pas qu'une impression mais malheureusement un fait. Finalement elle régla sa commande et sortit du bar.   
  
La soirée était fraîche. En marchant tranquillement dans les rues commerçantes de Chicago, ses pensées arrivèrent tout doucement sur les cas de Susan, Jing-Mei, John et Peter. Elle avait appris dans l'après-midi qu'ils étaient les quatre réquisitionnés pour partir dans l'espace. Elle les plaignait. Abby s'arrêta près d'un marchant ambulant et lui acheta un hot-dog. Elle partit le manger seule sur un banc. Autour d'elle, les gens continuaient d'aller et venir en ce début de soirée. Une voix grésillante lui fit soudainement relever le regard de son hot-dog.   
  
A quelques mètres de son banc, une petite camionnette avec un immense haut-parleur roulait au pas dans la rue commerçante. Sur les côtés, on pouvait voir le sigle de l'armée Yijosienne.   
  
_Nous cherchons des volontaires pour s'engager dans l'armée Yijosienne. Venez vous battre contre les Insectes pour protéger et sauver la Terre de ces dangereux envahisseurs. Nous cherchons des volontaires pour devenir soldat ainsi que du personnel médical…_   
  
La camionnette continua son chemin en fendant la foule. Abby la regarda s'éloigner. A ses pieds, un tract amené par le vent s'échoua. Elle se baissa pour le prendre et le lut attentivement. Il parlait de la même chose et avait dû être distribué par la camionnette. Abby plia le prospectus qu'elle fourra dans une des poches de sa veste. Elle se leva et jeta les restes de son hot-dog dans une poubelle, puis décida de rentrer chez elle.   
  
A pieds son appartement n'était qu'à un quart d'heure et en marchant vite elle fut rapidement chez elle. Abby déposa le tract sur la table de sa cuisine. Elle restait songeuse. Pourquoi pas ? Rien ne la retenait ici. Elle n'avait quasiment pas de vie privée. Les Yijos avaient besoin de personnel médical, cela comprenait donc les infirmières. Finalement elle se dirigea dans son salon et attrapa le téléphone. Elle composa un numéro qu'elle connaissait par cœur et au bout de plusieurs tonalités, Randi décrocha :   
  
" _Cook County General que puis-je faire pour vous ? " Répondit-elle d'une voix blasée.   
  
" _Allô c'est Abby, tu peux me passer Weaver, c'est urgent ! "   
  
Randi marmonna quelque chose à l'autre bout du fil, puis quelques instants plus tard, Kerry répondit :   
  
" _Allô Abby, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? " Le ton de sa voix semblait légèrement inquiet.   
  
" _Docteur Weaver, je vous téléphone car dès ce soir je vais poster ma démission que vous recevrez sûrement demain, " annonça Abby avec un calme qui l'a surprit elle-même.   
  
Kerry resta un instant muette.   
  
" _Vous démissionnez ? Mais pourquoi ? "   
  
" _Pour beaucoup trop de raisons, " rétorqua l'infirmière se sentant fautive vis-à-vis de sa supérieure. " Mais cela n'a rien à voir avec le County, cela ne concerne que moi. "   
  
" _Si vous le dîtes, " répondit Weaver visiblement décontenancé. " Et bien… je ne sais pas ce que vous allez faire après mais… bonne continuation. "   
  
" _Merci docteur Weaver, adieu. "   
  
" _En revoir. "   
  
Abby raccrocha et revint dans la cuisine pour reprendre le prospectus. Elle consulta aussitôt l'adresse marquée en bas de la feuille.   
  
  
  
°]°   
  
  
  
" _Je me suis présentée au bureau pour m'engager et j'ai fait une préparation de quinze jours sur la planète Dos Yéen R'tar, " expliqua Abby avec minutie. " Puis j'ai été envoyé sur ce même vaisseau pour travailler dans les infirmeries. "   
  
" _Nous aussi on était à Dos Yéen R'tar ! " S'exclama Susan surprise alors que John faisait des yeux ronds. " Pourquoi ne t'avons-nous pas vu ? "   
  
" _Les médecins et les infirmiers ne sont pas formés dans le même secteur, " répondit Anna d'un ton posé.   
  
" _Mais… comment es-tu devenue SD premier si tu n'étais qu'infirmière ? " S'étonna Carter.   
  
" _J'y viens, " répondit-elle souriante malgré que son regard soit un peu sombre.   
  
  
  
°]°   
  
  
  
Abby jeta les bandages plein de sang dans une poubelle prévue à cet effet. Elle se rappela presque avec nostalgie ses premiers jours à l'infirmerie. Elle avait dû vomir une bonne dizaine de fois. Cela faisait à présent quinze jours qu'elle travaillait sur le vaisseau du général Pad Bol et elle n'avait jamais vu autant d'horreur de sa vie. Les Yijos envoyaient depuis deux jours des Humains sur la planète Zèt Bin Fé Avoar, et les soldats et les SD se faisaient littéralement massacrer. Cette mission était un échec total mais une troisième journée d'offensive était quand même prévue. Quel gâchis pensa-t-elle avec désespoir.   
  
Alors qu'elle passait à présent une serpillière sur le sol couvert de sang, un Yijos et un SD entrèrent dans l'infirmerie. La plupart des soldats qui avaient survécu à leurs blessures, dormaient sous calmant dans des tubes. Des infirmiers surveillaient sans cesse leurs constantes et d'autres nettoyaient comme elle. L'infirmerie avait retrouvé un peu de quiétude après les folles heures ensanglantées qui avaient suivit le deuxième jour d'offensive.   
  
Abby s'arrêta un instant de nettoyer et observa les deux nouveaux venus. Le Yijos était semblable à n'importe quel autre Yijos, ils se ressemblaient tous et l'infirmière avait beaucoup de mal à les différencier. Quand à la SD, c'était une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds cendrés attachés en queue de cheval. Elle était apparemment mince et musclée. Un pansement lui recouvrait le poignet gauche, elle avait dû participer aux combats. A sa plus grande surprise, ils vinrent vers eux. Ce fut la jeune femme qui parla :   
  
" _Bonjour je suis la SD premier Anna DelAmico, " se présenta la jeune femme en souriant. Elle lui tendit la main et Abby l'accepta. " Vous êtes Abby Lockhart ? "   
  
" _Oui, " répondit-elle légèrement hésitante. Elle se rappelait avoir déjà entendu parler de cette SD sous le surnom de _Lara Croft_, beaucoup de soldats fantasmaient sur ce médecin et elle avait la réputation d'être redoutable sur un champ de bataille, c'était une vétéran de la mission Bin D'san d'après la rumeur. " Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? "   
  
" _Est-ce vrai que vous avez fait quelques études de médecine ? " Reprit-elle après avoir consulté un petit calepin qu'elle avait à la main.   
  
" _C'est exact, " confirma Abby avec suspicion. " Mais j'ai dû arrêter pour raisons financières. "   
  
" _Nous aimerions que vous vous joignez à l'unité J-14 en tant que SD second. Nous manquons d'effectifs à cause d'importantes pertes depuis le début de la mission Zèt Bin Fé Avoar, " expliqua la SD DelAmico sur un ton professionnel.   
  
Abby savait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix.   
  
  
  
°]°   
  
  
  
" _Et voilà comment j'ai intégré cette unité, " expliqua Abby sur un ton lointain. " En fait je ne suis SD que depuis deux jours. Mais hier durant la bataille où j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais y rester, les deux autres SD premier et second de l'unité se sont fait tués, alors que je suis devenue SD premier même si j'ai très peu d'expérience. "   
  
Susan et John restèrent silencieux. Décidément il y avait l'air d'avoir souvent des morts. Cela ne les encourageait pas pour la journée de demain. Finalement Anna interrompit leurs pensées :   
  
" _Cette fois-ci il faut vraiment que nous nous couchions. Susan et John, vous restez sur cette banquette et Abby et moi allons dormir sur celle du dessus. "   
  
" _On dort à deux ? " S'étonna Susan en jetant un bref regard à John visiblement aussi gêné qu'elle.   
  
" _Beaucoup de soldats et de SD, pas assez de banquettes, " rétorqua malicieusement Abby en grimpant à l'échelle pour aller s'installer sur la banquette du dessus, Anna y était déjà. " Bonne nuit ! "   
  
  
  
°]°   
  
  
  
A suivre…   
  
  
  
°]° °]° °]°   
  
  
  
Le Petit Mot de la Fin : Ca y est ! Maintenant vous savez tout sur Abby et Anna. Le prochain chapitre concerne l'histoire de Doug et Dave.   
  
  
  



	6. Episode VI : Space Papas

**Gloria**   
  
**Episode VI : Space Papas**   
  
  
  
Auteur : Lojie   
  
Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont malheureusement pas de ma propriété, en effet je ne suis toujours pas actionnaire de la WB, de plus tous événements de cette fanfiction vous rappelant quelques films célèbres de science-fiction (dont " Starships Troopers " que je trouve brillant car c'est là que l'on voit que la bêtise contrairement à l'intelligence n'a pas de limite) ne seraient pas une coïncidence mais voulu par moi.   
  
Note de l'Auteur : Donc comme promis, voici le chapitre qui concerne Doug et Dave. J'ai reçu plusieurs mails me demandant de faire apparaître tel ou tel personnage dans la fanfiction, mais comme je répond à chaque fois, je ne peux malheureusement pas envoyer tout le cast des _Urgences_ dans l'espace ! En ce qui concerne ceux qui ne regardent pas souvent cette série, je précise que Doug Ross a un fils qui a déjà été mentionné dans la série mais qu'on ne connaît pas, et Dave avant d'être renvoyé par Kerry durant la saison 8, avoue qu'il a lui aussi un enfant à charge.   
  
Bonne Lecture !   
  
  
  
°]° °]° °]°   
  
  
  
Les veilleuses avaient été éteintes et la plupart des soldats de l'unité M-48 dormaient, tentant d'oublier que demain ils devraient retourner en mission. Tous ? Non sauf quatre irréductibles regroupés sur une banquette à la lumière d'une lampe de poche. Peter et Doug étaient assis à une extrémité pareil en tant que deux vieux amis qui venaient de se retrouver, et Jing-Mei et Dave étaient à l'autre bout.   
  
" _Le docteur Chen et moi avons été réquisitionné, " expliqua Peter d'un ton bourru. " Et vous comment êtes-vous arrivé ici ? "   
  
" _Honneur aux ancêtres, " rétorqua Dave avec un sourire malin à l'adresse de Doug. Ce dernier ne releva pas sa remarque.   
  
" _Mon histoire est un peu compliqué, " répondit l'ancien fameux docteur Ross. " Mais je vais essayer d'être le plus clair possible. "   
  
  
  
°]°   
  
  
  
Doug sortit sur le perron de sa maison. L'air matinale lui vivifia les poumons et il se sentait prêt à attaquer une nouvelle journée. A l'intérieur, Carol faisait déjeuner Kate et Tess avant de les amener à la maternelle. Il s'avança en charentaises jusqu'à sa boîte aux lettres accrochée au portillon de son jardin. Il marmonna en découvrant plusieurs factures et des pubs. Mais une lettre le laissa un moment pantois. L'expéditeur était l'armée Yijosienne.   
  
Il rentra à l'intérieur et rejoint Carol et ses deux filles dans la cuisine. Doug tenait toujours nerveusement l'enveloppe à la main.   
  
" _Attends, laisse-moi deviner… " S'exclama Carol en voyant qu'il avait été cherché le courrier. " Factures et publicités, c'est ça ? "   
  
Kate et Tess discutaient allègrement tout en mangeant leur petit déjeuner. Doug parut gêné alors que Carol continuait de le fixer en attendant sa réponse.   
  
" _Oui, " admit-il. " Mais il y a aussi une lettre de l'armée Yijosienne… "   
  
" _Les Yijos ! " Rétorqua Carol étonnée en sentant l'inquiétude monter en elle. " Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils nous veulent ? Tu es sûr que cette lettre nous ait adressé ? "   
  
" _Elle est à mon nom, " répondit Doug visiblement inquiet lui aussi. Il décacheta l'enveloppe et entreprit de lire l'intérieur à voix haute. " Bureau des officiers Humains, base 3 de Dos Yéen R'tar, 8 Juin 2002. Cher monsieur Ross, nous avons le regret de vous informer du décès de votre fils Jason Duprey Ross, le 5 Juin 2002 lors de la bataille de la planète Bin D'san. Sachez qu'il a fait preuve de détermination et d'un courage sans faille. Les hommages qui lui étaient dû lui ont été rendus et veuillez accepter une fois de plus nos regrets les plus sincères. Signé officier A Crodu Buro. "   
  
Le silence envahit la petite cuisine. Kate et Tess qui ne comprenaient pas les mines attristées de leur parents, se turent quand même. Carol s'approcha de Doug qui tenait encore la lettre. Ses mains tremblaient.   
  
" _Je… je suis désolée, " dit-elle d'une voix basse. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour le réconforter.   
  
" _Mon fils était un soldat… " Murmura Doug ayant du mal à réaliser ce qu'il venait de lire. " Je ne le connaissais même pas… " Les remords l'avaient déjà envahi. Il posa la lettre sur table. " Est-ce que tu peux téléphoner à l'hôpital pour dire que je ne viendrais pas aujourd'hui et… et ni demain ? "   
  
Carol hocha de la tête pour dire oui, et Doug monta aussitôt se recoucher.   
  
" _Qu'est-ce qu'il a papa ? " Demanda Kate curieuse.   
  
" _Rien… rien chérie, continue de déjeuner, " lui ordonna sa mère. " Sinon on va être en retard à la maternelle. "   
  
  
  
°]°   
  
  
  
" _Savoir mon fils mort au combat me faisait faire des cauchemars la nuit, " expliqua Doug une pointe d'émotion de la voix. " Je ne mangeais plus, je faisais une véritable dépression et malgré Carol et mes filles, je ressentais un manque que je ne pourrais jamais combler, celui de n'avoir pas connu mon fils. "   
  
Jing-Mei, Peter et Dave avaient tous les trois un fils. Ils tentaient péniblement d'imaginer ce qu'avait pu ressentir Doug. Tous eurent le cœur serré en espérant secrètement ne jamais être confronté à ce genre d'épreuve.   
  
" _Mais je ne vois toujours pas comment vous êtes devenu SD ? " Renchérit Jing-Mei perplexe après un moment de silence.   
  
  
  
°]°   
  
  
  
" _Tu vas faire quoi ? " S'écria Carol en lâchant l'assiette qu'elle était en train d'essuyer. Celle-ci se brisa sur le sol de la cuisine avec fracas.   
  
" _J'ai décidé de m'engager comme SD, " répéta lentement Doug. Il avait prévu la réaction de Carol et avait donc attendu que les filles soient couchées pour lui en parler.   
  
" _Mais… mais pourquoi ? Si c'est une blague, ce n'est vraiment pas drôle ! " Elle avait déjà les larmes aux yeux.   
  
" _Ce n'est pas une blague Carol, " reprit Doug qui aurait bien aimé ne pas avoir à annoncer ça à la femme qu'il aimait. " Depuis la mort de Jason, je tourne en rond comme un lion en cage, j'en ai presque perdu le goût de vivre et je ne cesse de broyer du noir. La seule façon pour moi d'exorciser ce mal en moi, c'est d'essayer de comprendre mon fils. Il s'est engagé dans l'armée, je veux moi aussi m'y engager pour savoir ce qu'il a ressenti, ce qu'il a cherché en décidant d'aider les Yijos. "   
  
" _Et aussi de te faire tuer comme lui ? " Rétorqua Carol qui n'arrivait pas à admettre que Doug avait déjà pris sa décision et qu'il allait la laisser seule avec les filles sur Terre.   
  
" _Je ne veux pas mourir, je ne vais pas mourir, " répondit-il pour tenter de la calmer. " Je te promets d'être prudent. Je veux encore passer du temps avec toi et les petites, mais j'ai besoin de savoir qui était Jason, qui était ce fils que je n'ai jamais connu. "   
  
Carol ne répondit rien et commença à ramasser les morceaux d'assiettes au sol. Doug la prit par le bras, la força à se relever et la serra contre lui :   
  
" _Ne m'ignore pas. Nous nous enverrons des lettres chaque semaine, je veux aussi me marier avec toi et avoir un autre enfant. "   
  
" _Quel programme, " rétorqua-t-elle amèrement. " Et comment va-t-on faire si tu te trouves à l'autre bout de la galaxie ? "   
  
" _Les permissions ça existe. " Carol ne répondit pas tout de suite alors qu'une larme traça son chemin le long de sa joue. Doug l'essuya du revers de sa main.   
  
" _Tu vas me manquer, " admit-elle en sachant qu'elle ne le ferait pas changer d'avis, il avait toujours été si têtu.   
  
" _Moi aussi, tu vas me manquer, " lui murmura Doug à l'oreille.   
  
  
  
°]°   
  
  
  
" _Et tu as retrouvé un peu de Jason en devenant SD ? " Demanda Peter d'un ton grave.   
  
" _Oui, " répondit Doug pensif. " Disons que j'ai réussi à capter quelques bribes de son esprit. C'est déjà mieux que rien. "   
  
" _Et Carol ? " Le questionna le chirurgien de nouveau.   
  
" _Nous nous sommes mariés durant ma dernière permission sur Terre, " expliqua-t-il. " Ce fut une petite cérémonie privée où nous n'avions invité que de la famille. Pour le troisième enfant, nous attendons un peu. Carol ne veut pas revivre une grossesse seule comme cela s'était passé avec les jumelles. "   
  
" _C'est compréhensible, " remarqua Jing-Mei se rappelant de Carol enceinte.   
  
" _Après m'être engagé, " reprit Doug. " J'ai fait ma formation à Dos Yéen R'tar, je suis devenu SD second de l'unité M-48, puis SD premier il y a peu de temps. Bref, un parcours plutôt banal. Maintenant c'est au tour de SD Dave de raconter son histoire ! "   
  
Malucci parut un instant un peu gêné alors que Peter et Jing-Mei se retournèrent vers lui. Mais il reprit rapidement cet air insolent qui le caractérisait.   
  
" _Moi je me suis engagé dès que les Yijos sont arrivés sur Terre… " Commença-t-il en se plongeant dans ses souvenirs.   
  
  
  
°]°   
  
  
  
Dave jeta un œil aux factures qui recouvraient sa table basse. Il poussa un profond soupir de lassitude. Il y avait le loyer, la pension alimentaire de son fils, des frais d'études, l'eau et l'électricité, le remboursement d'un ancien prêt et enfin la facture de sa chaîne porno favorite. Il ne savait vraiment pas comment s'en sortir surtout qu'il n'avait pas retrouvé de travail depuis que Weaver l'avait viré. Rien que le fait de penser à son ancienne chef le mettait en rage.   
  
Il se leva de son canapé et partit s'accouder à sa fenêtre alors que de la neige tombait doucement sur Chicago. Le spectacle des rues blanches et des gens emmitouflés dans de larges manteaux avait quelque chose d'apaisant. Sur l'immeuble d'en face, un immense panneau publicitaire annonçait _Nous avons besoin de vous !_ Il s'agissait d'un homme aux cheveux blancs coiffé d'un chapeau aux couleurs du drapeau américain, vous montrant du doigt avec en arrière plan des planètes, deux Yijos en tenue verte et des silhouettes menaçantes d'Insectes géants. Quel monde de fous, pensa-t-il.   
  
Puis Dave se mit à réfléchir quelques instants. Il n'était pas dupe et savait très bien qu'il ne retrouverait pas d'emploi en tant que médecin à Chicago. Mais s'il s'engageait dans l'armée, il aurait bien assez de quoi payer toutes ses dettes. Bien sûr, il pouvait y rester et mourir loin de tous sur une planète inconnue mais il faut savoir prendre des risques dans la vie. Il avait besoin de se confier.   
  
Dave décrocha son téléphone et s'aperçut qu'il n'avait pas de tonalité. Il se souvint alors qu'il n'avait toujours pas payé sa facture téléphonique du mois dernier. Il soupira, enfila son manteau et prit un peu de monnaie. Il sortit de son appartement et s'arrêta dans la rue à la première cabine téléphonique qu'il trouva. Ses doigts paralysés par le froid eurent du mal à taper le numéro et il regretta de ne pas avoir prit de gants. Quelques tonalités passèrent avant qu'une voix féminine ne réponde :   
  
" _Jessica Mulder à l'appareil. "   
  
" _Allô Jessy ? C'est Dave, " se présenta-t-il un peu gêné.   
  
Jessy était la mère de son fils. Elle avait toujours été sa meilleure amie, hormis le temps d'une nuit où ils avaient été un peu plus que ça. Mais aucun des deux ne regrettaient ce qui s'était passé car Matt leur fils était la meilleure chose qui ne leur soit jamais arrivé. Bien sûr il vivait avec sa mère et Dave ne le voyait pas souvent. Mais il ne se plaignait pas de la situation.   
  
" _Salut, " répondit-elle sur un ton joyeux. " Cela faisait longtemps que tu n'avais pas donné de nouvelles de toi ! "   
  
" _Je sais, " murmura-t-il nerveux. " En fait je me suis viré il y a à peu près trois mois. Pour le moment j'avais toujours réussi à m'en sortir et à t'envoyer la pension alimentaire, mais là je suis vraiment à sec. "   
  
" _Tu n'es pas obligé de m'envoyer la pension pile à chaque fois le premier jour du mois, " le rassura-t-elle d'un ton affectueux. " Concentre-toi plutôt à retrouver du boulot plutôt qu'à te fixer sur la pension. "   
  
" _Justement c'est de ça que je voulais te parler, " reprit Dave de plus en plus nerveux. " J'ai peut-être retrouvé un boulot, mais… "   
  
" _Mais ? " S'inquiéta aussitôt Jessy.   
  
" _En fait, je crois que je vais m'engager dans l'armée Yijosienne, " admit-il finalement. Il y eut un blanc à l'autre bout du fil.   
  
" _Toi ? Dans l'armée ? " S'exclama la jeune femme avec perplexité. " Mais tu n'as jamais supporté qu'on te donne des ordres ? Et puis, tu peux te faire tuer ! "   
  
" _Je sais mais je n'en peux plus, j'en ai marre de ce monde pourri et je me sens comme un parasite, comme un individu inutile ! " Expliqua-t-il sur un ton à la limite de la dépression. " Même si je meurs, au moins je mourrais utilement. Et puis ma solde sera largement suffisante pour que vous n'ayez pas de problème d'argent. "   
  
" _As-tu pensé à ce que Matt pourrait ressentir si tu ne revenais pas ? Il t'idolâtre ! N'oublie que tu es son père… " S'écria-t-elle à l'autre bout du fil. " Et puis moi aussi tu me manquerais. "   
  
" _J'y ai pensé, " répondit Dave sur un ton calme. " Mais je suis vraiment dans une impasse et j'ai bien peur que ce soit le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour ne pas foncer dans le mur. "   
  
" _Si tu le dis, " rétorqua Jessy non convaincue.   
  
" _Est-ce que je peux passer venir vous voir demain ? J'aimerais expliquer tout moi-même à mon fils. "   
  
" _Pas de problème. Tu es toujours le bienvenu… " Répondit-elle avec lassitude.   
  
  
  
°]°   
  
  
  
" _Et comment ton fils a pris la nouvelle ? " Demanda Peter avec curiosité.   
  
" _Plutôt bien, " répondit Dave en faisant une petite moue amusé. " Je suis passé du statut de super papa médecin qui sait sauver tout le monde à super papa soldat qui part à la rescousse de l'univers. De plus étant l'un des premiers engagés, je suis toute de suite devenu SD premier et je ne suis jamais passé par le stade de SD second. "   
  
" _Et ta petite cicatrice au sourcil, " demanda Jing-Mei à son tour. " Tu t'es fait ça au combat ? "   
  
" _Ouais, je me suis retrouvé seul face à une espèce d'araignée géante qui voulait me transformer en shusi, j'étais déjà blessé et avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Heureusement il me restait une cartouche de munitions et- "   
  
" _Et la vérité c'est qu'il s'est prit une porte de casier dans l'arcade sourcilière ! " Le coupa Doug en riant. Jing-Mei et Peter se mirent à rire eux aussi alors que Dave souriait un peu jaune.   
  
" _Mais si tu t'es engagé alors que les Yijos venaient à peine d'atterrir sur Terre, " réfléchit Peter en redevenant subitement sérieux. " Tu as dû faire les premières batailles qui furent vraiment meurtrières ! "   
  
" _Oui, j'ai fait la toute première mission sur la planète Eca Tomb. J'ai aussi fait Bin D'san et Bush Erie, " reprit Dave en se souvenant encore avec crainte de ses premières batailles. " Il y avait tellement de morts, c'était un vrai carnage. On tombait comme des mouches devant les Insectes ! " (note de l'auteur : Il faut vraiment que j'arrête ce genre de jeux de mots de mauvais goût !)   
  
" _Comment c'était Eca Tomb ? " Demanda Jing-Mei curieuse de savoir comment s'était passé la première mission de Dave.   
  
  
  
°]°   
  
  
  
Dave fut poussé en avant par le flot de soldats qui l'entouraient. Ils descendirent au pas de course de la navette avant que celle-ci ne redécolle pour se mettre en sécurité en altitude. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir les genoux qui tremblaient et son ventre était noué. Il avait dans son dos un sac de matériel médical plus une mitraillette en bandoulière et des grenades accrochées à la ceinture. Il avait l'impression de ressembler à Rambo et il ne lui manquait plus qu'un bout de tissu rouge sur le front. Et aussi le courage…   
  
Ils étaient plusieurs unités à débarquer et plus de cinq milles hommes en tout qui se déployaient entre les cratères et les rares touffes de végétation. Les soldats n'entendaient que le bruit du vent et de leurs pas, le ciel était sombre simplement éclairé de quelques étoiles lointaines. Tout semblait si calme. Dave se tenait en retrait avec d'autres SD, prêt à intervenir dès qu'un soldat aurait besoin d'aide ou bien à combattre. Le silence continuait de planer et la tension montait. Puis ils entendirent une sorte de bourdonnement.   
  
Au départ ce ne fut que lointain et peu y prêtèrent attention. Quelques hommes radios portèrent leur talkies à l'oreille. Ils eurent des airs affolés, les opérateurs n'annonçaient rien de bon apparemment.   
  
" _TOUS A TERRE ! " Se mirent-ils à hurler. " ATTAQUE AERIENNE ! "   
  
Tout le monde se plaqua au sol. Mais les Insectes ne savent pas piloter, se questionna intérieurement Dave. Ou alors on lui avait caché certaines choses. Le bourdonnement se fit plus proche et il jeta un timide regard par-dessus son épaule. C'est là qu'il comprit avec horreur ce qu'il se passait. Un essaim de libellules de la taille de bus fonçait droit sur eux.   
  
Plusieurs soldats paniquèrent et se relevèrent pour fuir. Aussitôt les premières libellules leur foncèrent dessus et les tranchèrent en deux avec leurs pinces coupantes. Dave eut un haut-le-cœur et se retint de toutes ses forces pour ne pas vomir. A présent quasiment tous les soldats étaient debout et courraient dans tous les sens. L'ancien médecin du Cook County n'échappait pas à la règle. Il vit de loin les navettes se reposer au sol. Tous se ruèrent en leurs directions mais ils furent à peine une centaine à les attendre.   
  
Dave courut sans se retourner et fonça à l'arrière de la première navette qu'il vit. Plusieurs soldats entrèrent en même temps que lui. Soudainement l'un d'eux cracha du sang et se tordit en deux. Dave se retourna vers lui effaré et s'aperçut qu'une libellule était elle aussi entrée et avait transpercé le soldat. Sans réfléchir, il arma sa mitraillette et l'arrosa copieusement. L'animal s'effondra rapidement en poussant des cris perçants. Trois soldats se chargèrent de pousser son cadavre hors de la navette et ils fermèrent la porte. Dave se glissa dans le cockpit des pilotes :   
  
" _ON S'ARRACHE ! "   
  
  
  
°]°   
  
  
  
Dave se tût. Il avait fini son récit. Revivre ce moment l'avait rendu nerveux et il n'avait pas réussi à empêcher ses mains de trembler. La mission Eca Tomb n'avait duré que quelques minutes et sur les cinq milles soldats, une cinquantaine seulement réussirent à s'en sortir. Dave savait qu'il avait été très chanceux.   
  
" _Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, " reprit-il en essayant de paraître détendu. " Demain on fait du balayage c'est beaucoup moins dangereux ! "   
  
" _Du balayage ? " Répétèrent en cœur Jing-Mei et Peter.   
  
" _Oui, l'aviation bombarde toute une planète pour tuer les Insectes, " expliqua Doug. " Et nous on passe derrière pour balayer, c'est-à-dire on tue les rares Insectes qui ont survécu. "   
  
" _D'ailleurs on ferait mieux d'aller se coucher ! " Intervint Dave qui avait derrière lui la plus longue expérience des trois. " Qui dort avec qui ? Car il n'y a qu'une banquette sur deux. " Il jeta un regard malicieux envers Jing-Mei.   
  
" _Je crois que les SD premiers vont rester entre eux, et idem pour les SD seconds, " rétorqua-t-elle.   
  
Doug et Peter esquivèrent des sourires. SD Ross et SD Malucci montèrent s'installer sur la banquette du haut, alors que Jing-Mei se glissa sous la couverture et que Peter éteignit la lampe de poche.   
  
  
  
°]°   
  
  
  
A suivre…   
  
  
  
°]° °]° °]°   
  
  
  
Le Petit Mot de la Fin : Peut-être qu'avec un peu chance, vous pourrez lire le prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine mais je ne promets rien car il n'est pas encore écrit :o)   
  
  
  



	7. Episode VII : Invasion Planète Piè Jacon

**Gloria**   
  
**Episode VII : Invasion Planète Piè Jacon **   
  
  
  
Auteur : Lojie   
  
Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont malheureusement pas de ma propriété, en effet je ne suis toujours pas actionnaire de la WB, de plus tous événements de cette fanfiction vous rappelant quelques films célèbres de science-fiction (dont " Starships Troopers " que je trouve brillant car c'est là que l'on voit que la bêtise contrairement à l'intelligence n'a pas de limite) ne seraient pas une coïncidence mais voulu par moi.   
  
Note de l'Auteur : Voici donc le sixième chapitre, j'ai un peu eu la flemme de le commencer mais une fois que j'ai tapé les premiers mots, je n'ai pas pu m'arrêter et je l'ai écrit d'un trait :o) C'est enfin le moment de vérité pour nos quatre apprentis SD. Et normalement même si vous n'êtes pas un fana de science-fiction, vous allez sûrement reconnaître de quel classique je me suis inspirée pour écrire ce chapitre ! Une chose est sûre, les amateurs d'actions vont être gâtés.   
  
Nota Bene : Bon, j'avoue que le commandant de l'unité J-14 est ni plus ni moins que le sosie de Rochdy Zem... Chacun ses petits chouchous, y en a qui préfère David Boraneaz, bah moi c'est Rochdy Zem ! C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que le commandant s'appelle Sami, parce que dans pas mal de ses films il s'appelle Sami, je sais pas pourquoi mais ce nom a l'air de lui coller à la peau :o)   
  
Bonne lecture !   
  
  
  
°]° °]° °]°   
  
  
  
" _Voudriez-vous que je vous apporte aussi le petit déjeuner au lit ? "   
  
Susan ouvrit les yeux en entendant quelqu'un parler juste à côté d'elle. Elle se releva brusquement en voyant cet homme brun à la peau mate qui la fixait. Ses pupilles étaient fixes et malgré une carrure qui imposait sérieux et respect, il avait quelque chose de malicieux qui pétillait dans son regard.   
  
" _Qui... qui êtes-vous ? " S'exclama-t-elle en replaçant quelques mèches de cheveux derrière ses oreilles.   
  
A côté d'elle, John ronflait toujours, allongé sur son côté droit. L'homme le fixa avec une certaine curiosité. Susan remarqua alors que tout autour d'eux tous les soldats étaient levés et s'activaient dans tous les sens. Certains étaient même déjà prêts et jouaient aux cartes sur quelques banquettes pour faire passer le temps. Parmi ceux-là, Susan y reconnut Anna en treillis et marcel vert militaire apparemment en train de gagner si l'on se fiait sa mine réjouie.   
  
" _Je suis Sami Benaoui votre commandant, " rétorqua l'homme en esquivant un léger sourire. " Et je crois qu'il serait peut-être temps que vous commenciez à vous préparer car on part pour la porte d'embarquement dans quelques minutes. "   
  
" _A... à vos ordres, " bégaya Susan rouge de honte.   
  
Le commandant se leva puis mit ses mains en porte-voix :   
  
" _Hé ! _Lara Croft_ ! " S'écria-t-il alors qu'Anna se retourna en entendant son surnom. " Occupes-toi de tes marmottes, ils sont déjà en retard pour leur première mission ! "   
  
John se réveilla brusquement en entendant Benaoui hurler dans la salle de repos des soldats. Anna délaissa son jeu de cartes et vint aussitôt voir les deux SD seconds. Carter cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas. Il comprenait mieux à présent son surnom de _Lara Croft_.   
  
Des rangers noires et sales lui montaient jusqu'à la mi-mollet, elle avait enroulé sur ses poignets deux larges lanières en tissu éponge noir, ses cheveux étaient nattés et un large bandeau vert militaire placé comme un boubou africain lui permettait de ne pas avoir de petits mèches blondes dans les yeux. Puis Abby s'avança vers eux dans une tenue similaire. La seule différence était que ses cheveux châtains étaient retenus en arrière par un bandana noir, elle portait déjà autour de la taille une large ceinture garnie de petits grenades, une lourde mitraillette en travers de son fin torse et un sac médical plein à craquer qui lui pendait dans le dos. Elle tenait à la main un pot d'une substance noire indéfini.   
  
" _Alors vous deux, vous savez que le signal du réveil a déjà été donné il y a une demi-heure ! " S'exclama Anna en se moquant d'eux. " Heureusement que notre commandant est plutôt du genre sympa avec les nouveaux, sinon il vous aurait passé un de ces savons ! "   
  
" _Comment on se prépare ? " L'interrompit John en se levant de la banquette.   
  
" _On ne vous l'a pas appris sur Dos Yéen R'tar ? " Rétorqua Abby étonnée.   
  
Elle avait ouvert le pot et plongé un doigt dedans. Puis avec la même concentration que les femmes ont en se maquillant, elle traça un trait noir et large sous chaque œil. Carter l'observa faire avec curiosité. Puis elle tendit le pot à Anna qui répéta la même opération.   
  
" _N'oubliez pas que notre formation n'a pas été finie, " expliqua Susan en observant elle aussi le pot noir avec une certaine perplexité.   
  
" _On va tout vous expliquer alors, " rétorqua Anna en souriant. " Vous n'avez plus le temps de prendre votre douche, donc on va tout de suite passer à la tenue du parfait petit SD ! "   
  
John et Susan grimacèrent.   
  
  
  
°]°   
  
  
  
Erik Swedenson inspectait chaque détail de la tenue des officiers de l'unité M-48. Il attarda son regard bleu glacé sur les nouveaux soldats et les deux SD seconds. Il hocha la tête comme satisfait, puis commença à faire les cent pas face à toute sa garnison au garde-à-vous. Le grand suédois avait le corps modelé par le dur climat des campagnes de son pays natal. Bien bâti et le pas sûr, il semblait pouvoir résister à toutes les épreuves. De plus, même les pilules n'avaient pas réussi à entamer la pâleur extrême de sa peau, à la limite de l'albinos.   
  
Jing-Mei et Peter, encadré par Dave et Doug, ne pouvaient s'empêcher de gigoter à cause de leur nouvelle tenue. La jeune femme avait l'impression que ses épaules allaient se briser sous le poids du lourd sac médical, alors que Peter était gêné par sa ceinture mal serrée fournie de grenades qui glissait le long de ses hanches. Malgré tout, il tentait de rester concentrer sur les paroles de leur peu commode commandant.   
  
" _Aujourd'hui, " commença-t-il d'une voix forte avec un cassant accent Suédois. "Opération balayage de la planète Piè Jacon ! Sanchez ! Pour les nouveaux qu'est-ce q'une mission balayage ?"   
  
Une jeune mexicaine à la peau tannée et au regard noir, fit un pas en avant droite comme un piquet :   
  
"_On débarque ! On élimine tous les Insectes restants ! On repart!"   
  
Puis elle se remit dans le rang.   
  
"_Bien," acquiesça Swedenson apparemment satisfait. "Malgré que l'aviation se soit occupée de cette foutue planète, mais il reste sûrement encore quelques Insectes qui traînent. Notre boulot, c'est de les traquer et de ne leur laisser aucune chance de se multiplier à nouveau, en gros vous avez le droit de les arroser sans retenue, c'est compris ? "   
  
" _Oui chef ! Oui ! " S'écria toute l'unité d'une même voix, tous hormis Jing-Mei, Peter et les nouveaux soldats visiblement un peu dépassés.   
  
" _Alors tout le monde en route, direction la porte d'embarquement T-1000, là vous allez avoir le droit au gros topo ! " Aboya Swedenson comme si les soldats étaient sourds.   
  
  
  
°]°   
  
  
  
Toute l'unité J-14 était à présent noyée parmi une foule ordonnée d'autres soldats d'unités différents. Ils devaient être en tout au moins trois mille dans une immense salle semblant sans fin. Tous les soldats étaient placés en rangs impeccablement droits. Contre un mur avait été dressé une haute estrade visible de tous. Quelques Yijos et Humains y discutaient alors qu'un brouhaha invraisemblable régnait. Susan et John avaient l'impression que leur destin leur glissait entre les doigts sans pouvoir le contrôler.   
  
De loin, Susan crut apercevoir Doug Ross. Sûrement mon imagination, pensa-t-elle. A l'heure qu'il est, il devait être bien tranquille en train de s'occuper de Kate et Tess avec Carol à Seattle. Elle interrompit ses songes en entendant quelqu'un taper du doigt sur le micro de l'estrade. Un grand Yijos réclamait l'attention de tous et la salle plongea aussitôt dans un silence impressionnant.   
  
" _Bonjour à tous, je suis le général Jé Pad Bol pour ceux qui ne savent pas encore qui je suis, " se présenta-t-il rapidement. " Aujourd'hui, vous allez participer à une mission de balayage sur la planète Piè Jacon, satellite de la planète Bush Erie. "   
  
Des murmures inquiets parcoururent aussitôt la salle, tout le monde se souvenait de la meurtrière troisième mission Humaine aux connotations de véritable massacre. Le général Jé Pad Bol eut du mal à obtenir de nouveau le silence.   
  
" _La planète Piè Jacon possède le même climat que Bush Erie et pour vous informer des détails et des précautions à prendre, j'appelle un vétéran de la mission Bush Erie qui va tout vous expliquer en détail. "   
  
John et Abby se jetèrent un regard d'hébétude en reconnaissant Dave Malucci prendre la place du Yijos Jé Pad Bol. Ce dernier avait une tenue de SD premier et se tenait droit, les jambes légèrement écartées et les mains dans le dos.   
  
" _La planète Piè Jacon est doté d'un climat désertique, elle est faîte de dunes et de quelques falaises rocheuses. La végétation y est plus que rare, " commença-t-il à expliquer avec sérieux. " Les tempêtes de sables y sont fréquentes, si vous vous retrouvez à l'intérieur d'une d'elle, mettez un tissu devant votre bouche et vos narines, essayez de respirer le plus calmement possible et surtout n'ouvrez pas les yeux, vous seriez aveuglé. Faîtes aussi très attention de ne jamais baisser votre garde. Certaines dunes sont aussi hautes que des buildings et la vision est limitée, en conséquence vous pouvez rapidement vous retrouver nez-à-nez avec un Insecte. Et enfin dernière précaution, n'entrez jamais seul et sans autorisation dans quelques grottes ou cavernes que ce soit. Ces cavités servent généralement de nid aux scorpions. "   
  
Puis Dave descendit de l'estrade pour rejoindre son unité. Les murmures avaient reprit dans la salle alors que tous les commandant commençaient déjà à aboyer des ordres. John parvint à le suivre du regard et le vit se poster aux côtés de Doug Ross, Peter Benton et Jing-Mei Chen. Susan l'avait elle aussi suivi du regard et reconnut l'ancien médecin des urgences et le chirurgien. La jeune femme asiatique lui faisait vaguement penser à quelqu'un. Anna et Abby ne semblaient déjà plus s'en soucier, et toutes les unités se mirent en marche vers leurs navettes aux ordres de leurs commandant.   
  
  
  
°]°   
  
  
  
" _Pourquoi as-tu été sur l'estrade ? " Demanda Jing-Mei curieuse en serrant les sangles de son siège.   
  
L'unité M-48 était dans la navette qui leur était affrétée, prête à débarquer sur Piè Jacon. Dave et Jing-Mei étaient côte à côte, et sur les deux sièges en face se trouvaient Doug et Peter devenus inséparables. Malucci finit de s'attacher avant de répondre à la question de sa subordonnée :   
  
" _La planète Piè Jacon est presque une réplique exacte de Bush Erie. Comme personne n'y a encore jamais mit les pieds, ils m'ont demandé de raconter ce dont je me souvenais à propos de Bush Erie. Les climats sont semblables, et les pièges aussi sûrement. Et puis j'étais l'un des seuls vétérans de cette mission que les Yijos avaient sous la main. "   
  
Il s'interrompit quand Swedenson jeta un coup d'œil vers sa garnison pour vérifier qu'ils étaient tous sanglés. Puis il s'attacha lui aussi un siège et tous les soldats firent silence alors que les deux pilotes venaient de mettre les moteurs en route.   
  
  
  
°]°   
  
  
  
Anna attachait soucieuse les sangles de son siège. Assise à côté d'elle, Susan avait remarqué son air inquiet. Depuis le début, la SD second était envahi d'un curieux pressentiment. En face d'elle, John semblait perdu dans ses songes, elle remarqua que ses mains tremblaient légèrement. A la droite du médecin, Abby avait clôt ses paupières pour se concentrer sur leur future mission. Beaucoup de soldats faisaient de même alors que certains blaguaient pour dissimuler leurs craintes. Benaoui venait lui aussi de s'attacher et les moteurs de la navette avaient été mis en route. Les pilotes n'attendaient plus que le signal de partir.   
  
" _Quelque chose t'inquiète ? " Demanda Susan à l'adresse d'Anna dont l'inquiétude était à présent palpable, et même communicative.   
  
" _Rien, " répondit-elle d'un ton trop brusque pour être la vérité. " C'est juste que moi aussi je suis une vétéran de la mission Bush Erie. Il y a seulement quelques souvenirs qui me tracassent. "   
  
Abby ouvrit ses yeux et fixa sa collègue avec inquiétude. Il était rare de voir Anna manifester sa peur elle qui était toujours pleine d'assurance. L'ancienne infirmière sentait mal cette mission, une boule lui nouait le ventre et elle avait le pressentiment que quelque chose d'horrible allait leur tomber dessus, qu'un piège était lentement en train de se refermer sur eux sans qu'ils n'en aient conscience.   
  
Mais ses pensées furent interrompues quand elle sentit toutes ses entrailles remonter d'un cran. La navette venait d'être lâcher dans le vide de l'espace par le vaisseau mère. Elle pouvait deviner sans même le voir, le curieux spectacle de centaines de navettes délester en un même mouvement. Puis les pilotes redressèrent l'engin et elle entendit John gémir à côté d'elle. La pression les plaquait sur les sièges et gênait douloureusement la circulation de leur sang.   
  
Toujours à une vitesse folle, toutes les navettes plongeaient en direction de la planète rouge sang dénommée Piè Jacon.   
  
  
  
°]°   
  
  
  
Les navettes se posèrent brusquement sur le sable de la planète en provoquant d'étouffants nuages de poussière. Toutes les unités sortirent au pas de course et se mirent aussitôt en rangs ordonnés. Les commandants se mirent face à leurs garnisons respectives et répétèrent les dernières précisions. Puis par paquet de trois unités, ils se dirigèrent dans des directions différentes en partant à la chasse aux Insectes.   
  
  
  
°]°   
  
  
  
John sentait ses mollets qui étaient déjà dur, la douleur remontait le long de ses jambes et l'absence d'ombre lui provoquait un terrible mal de crâne. Marcher dans le sable était plutôt épuisant et il redoutait déjà le moment où il allait devoir retirer ses rangers, ses pieds devaient déjà être en bouillie. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Abby qui marchait à côté de lui. Elle ne présentait aucun signe de fatigue mais quelques gouttes de sueur le long de ses tempes la trahissaient. En tant que SD second, il devait toujours rester aux côtés d'un SD premier.   
  
A une centaine de mètres d'eux, Susan et Anna marchaient côte à côte en suivant un autre groupe de soldats. Comme à son habitude, _Lara Croft_ marchait la tête haute pour montrer l'exemple, sa peau avait rougi à cause de la chaleur et son regard noir perçant scrutait sans cesse les abords des hautes dunes, se tenant prête à chaque instant à voir apparaître un Insecte. Quand à Susan, elle semblait aussi fatiguée que John, traînant le pas et courbant l'échine sous la chaleur.   
  
Ils marchaient depuis plus de deux heures et ils n'avaient pas encore vu une seule trace de la présence d'Insectes. En tête de cortège, Benaoui et les deux autres commandants se tenaient sans cesse sur leurs gardes, tout en conservant un aspect stoïque mais concentré. Un cri perçant retentit soudainement, un cri qui glaça le sang de John. Il tourna la tête en direction de ce hurlement et aperçut un Insecte scorpion venant de couper en deux un soldat à la traîne. Il n'était qu'à une dizaine de mètres de lui. John resta tétanisé alors qu'Abby et tous les soldats proches avaient déjà armé leur mitraillettes.   
  
Un festival de balles sifflantes se jeta sur l'immense scorpion qui s'écroula en poussant un gémissement inhumain. Puis aux abords des dunes, une dizaine de scorpions apparut. Aussitôt les trois unités resserrèrent leurs rangs et commencèrent à tirer. John sentait son index paralysé sur la gâchette de son arme. Il tourna la tête en direction de Susan. La jeune femme tirait frénétiquement en direction des Insectes incapable de contrôler sa peur.   
  
Quelques instants plus tard, toutes les mitraillettes encore brûlantes avaient cessé de cracher leurs balles. Dans le sable gisait les cadavres des Insectes et ils reçurent chacun une dernière balle en plein cœur de leur système nerveux pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient bien mort. Susan et Anna étaient occupées à soigner un soldat qui s'était pris une balle dans le pied à cause d'une fausse manœuvre. C'était le seul blessé hormis le mort scié en deux par la pince d'un scorpion. John sentit son estomac se retourner en jetant un regard aux deux morceaux du cadavre sanguinolent. Tous les grains de sable aux alentours s'étaient teintés de pourpre. Il sentit une main sur son épaule et se retourna vers le visage souriant d'Abby.   
  
" _Je ne t'ai pas entendu tirer, " dit-elle sans aucun ton de reproche dans sa voix. " Moi aussi la première fois je n'ai pas réussi à tirer. Quand à ça, " ajouta-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil au cadavre. " Tu t'y habitueras vite. "   
  
John déglutit difficilement et acquiesça rapidement. Sa gorge était trop serrée et trop sèche pour qu'il puisse parler. De loin, il croisa le regard de Susan. Il devina qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux.   
  
" _ON REPART ! " S'écria Benaoui en tête de cortège en accompagnant ses propos d'un large mouvement de bras.   
  
  
  
°]°   
  
  
  
Peter Benton s'assit avec soulagement à même le sol. Il passa une main las sur son front en sueur. Doug s'assit à côté de lui et tapota d'une main amicale sur l'épaule du chirurgien. Autour d'eux, toutes les unités rejoignaient peu à peu le point de rendez-vous pour passer la nuit. Le soir commençait déjà à tomber et la température ne tarderait pas à tomber aux alentours du 0 °C. La journée s'était passée lentement, très lentement. Leur garnison n'avait rencontré aucun Insecte et Peter ne savait pas s'il devait s'en inquiéter ou s'en réjouir. Jing-Mei et Dave vinrent à leur tour s'asseoir avec eux. Ils avaient tous laissé leur matériel encombrant dans les tentes qu'ils venaient de dresser.   
  
" _Aucun Insecte... " Murmura Doug sur un ton inquiet. " Soit l'aviation a drôlement bien fait son boulot ce qui m'étonnerais, soit il se passe quelque chose que nous ignorons. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Dave ? "   
  
" _Je n'ai pas vraiment d'opinion, " répondit-il les yeux perdus dans le vague.   
  
" _On a toujours une opinion, " rétorqua aussitôt Peter. " En plus, j'ai l'impression que tu sais des choses que nous ignorons. "   
  
Dave allait répondre quand quatre silhouettes s'approchèrent d'eux. Abby, Anna, Susan et John vinrent s'asseoir avec eux en affichant de larges sourires.   
  
" _Jing-Mei ! Peter ! " S'exclama Susan ravie. " Alors ? Comment s'est passée votre première journée ? "   
  
" _Ennuyante à mourir, " rétorqua Jing-Mei éreintée. " On a marché toute la journée dans le sable brûlant et il ne s'est strictement rien passé. On a juste eu à s'occuper de quelques insolations. "   
  
" _Nous on a rencontré une seule fois une dizaine de scorpions, " expliqua Abby. " Mais ils étaient déjà affaiblis à cause des bombardements de l'aviation, on n'avons eu qu'un seul mort à déplorer. "   
  
" _Quelque chose se trame, " ajouta Anna en jetant un regard désolé en direction de falaises rocheuses à une centaine de mètres. Elle croisa le regard de Dave qui semblait lui aussi inquiet. " Toi aussi tu as fait Bush Erie ? " Reprit-elle.   
  
" _Oui, " répondit-il. " Je faisais parti de la première vague d'offensive. "   
  
" _Moi aussi, " répondit-elle en commençant à tracer des cercles dans le sol avec l'index. " Ca n'a pas l'air de grouiller de scorpions ici, encore moins de libellules ou de scarabées. Tu crois que... "   
  
" _Non, " rétorqua Malucci aussitôt. " Les plans satellites n'ont pas montré de traces. "   
  
Abby, Susan, Jing-Mei, Peter, John et Doug ne comprenaient rien à la discussion.   
  
" _Des traces de quoi ? " Demanda John sans cacher son inquiétude.   
  
" _Rien d'important, " rétorqua Anna sur un ton qui voulait dire qu'elle n'en dirait pas plus.   
  
A l'intérieur même du camp au milieu des tentes, quelques notes de musique commencèrent à résonner. Plusieurs soldats avaient entamé des pas de danses. Un grand feu avait été allumé alors que la température faisaient déjà frissonner tous les corps. Doug s'adressa alors à Anna :   
  
" _Dites-moi, aurais-je l'honneur de danser avec la fameuse _Lara Croft_ ? " Demanda-t-il sur un ton charmeur.   
  
" _N'oublie pas Carol, " l'interrompit Peter en lui donnant un coup de coude.   
  
" _Ne t'inquiètes pas, de toute façon je ne suis sûrement pas le genre d'Anna, " ajouta-t-il en éclatant de rire.   
  
Abby et Dave connaissant déjà la réputation de la jeune femme sourirent avec complicité. Quand aux autre nouveaux, ils avaient bien compris que quelque chose leur échappait.   
  
" _Mais ce sera avec plaisir cher SD Ross, " répondit Anna en se levant et lui rendant son sourire charmeur.   
  
Ils partirent aussitôt danser en se mêlant à la foule de soldats et de SD. Abby invita Peter et ce dernier se leva sans rechigner. Ils partirent eux aussi s'amuser. Avant que Dave n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche, Jing-Mei se jeta sur John :   
  
" _S'il-te-plaît ! Danse avec moi ! " Supplia-t-elle alors que Malucci haussait les sourcils de surprise. John se sentit un peu mal à l'aise et jeta un regard gêné envers Susan.   
  
" _D'accord, va pour une danse, " céda-t-il sous le regard larmoyant de la jeune femme.   
  
Ils se levèrent et Dave s'approcha de Susan en lui tendant sa main.   
  
" _Je crois qu'il ne reste que nous, " dit-il sur un ton posé.   
  
" _On dirait bien, " répondit-elle en acceptant de prendre sa main.   
  
Ils rejoignirent eux aussi la fête. Ils ne sentirent pas en partant le sable qui trembla légèrement.   
  
  
  
°]°   
  
  
  
La fête battait son plein et même les commandants s'étaient joint à leurs subordonnés. Beaucoup de soldats étaient restés pantois en s'apercevant que Swedenson était un parfait danseur s'accommodant de tous les types de musique, et ce même sur du sable au lieu d'une piste de danse. Doug et Peter se remémoraient quelques souvenirs nostalgiques avec chacun un gobelet à la main. Anna et Abby avaient disparu alors que Susan, Jing-Mei, John et Dave continuaient de danser malgré la fatigue d'une rude journée.   
  
Des cris interrompirent la musique. Tout le monde se retourna d'un même mouvement vers la provenance des hurlements. La bouche entrouverte et le regard hébété, tous les soldats et les SD virent une dune se mouvoir et engloutirent plusieurs tentes. Plusieurs personnes apparurent en courant, la dune mouvante fonçant droit sur eux. De ceux-là faisaient parties Anna et Abby. La scène se déroulait comme au ralenti et la dune s'abattît sur quelques fuyards en retard.   
  
" _DES VERS ! " Hurla Anna à bout de souffle. " TOUS AUX CAVERNES ! "   
  
A peine eut-elle le temps de dire ce qu'il se passait que d'autres dunes aux alentours commencèrent à se mouvoir. La panique s'empara du camp. Doug et Peter laissèrent leurs gobelets et se mirent à courir le plus vite possible vers les cavernes à une centaine de mètres de là. Dave pressa Susan, Jing-Mei et John ayant du mal à réagir face à l'impressionnant spectacle de ces dunes aux dents acérées. Puis ils se mirent à courir en suivant Malucci. Ils furent rejoint par Anna et Abby les joues rougies par l'effort alors que Doug et Peter étaient déjà loin devant.   
  
Une dune s'effondra avec fracas sur une centaine de soldats qui furent aussitôt engloutis. Jing-Mei jeta un coup d'œil en arrière et aperçut Swedenson se faire happer par un ver géant. Ces Insectes semblaient aussi long qu'une dizaine d'autocars alignés, et leur bouche auraient pu engloutir d'une seule bouchée la statue de la liberté. Elle sentit le main de Dave lui agripper le bras en lui hurlant de ne pas se retourner et de continuer à courir. Les seuls sons qui parvenaient à leurs oreilles, étaient de sourds grognements, le bruit de milliards de grains de sables en train de crisser, et surtout les râles d'agonie des retardataires.   
  
Dans sa course, Anna jeta un regard furieux envers Dave :   
  
" _J'AVAIS RAISON ! JE SAVAIS QUE CA TERMINERAIS COMME CA ! " Hurla-t-elle en colère.   
  
" _LES YIJOS M'AVAIENT DEMANDE DE NE PAS FAIRE MENTION DES VERS ! " Rétorqua Dave sur le même ton. " ILS M'AVAIENT ASSURE QU'IL N'Y EN AVAIT PAS SUR PIE JACON ! "   
  
" _ET TU LES AS CRU ? " Ajouta-t-elle simplement.   
  
En face d'eux, les premiers soldats avaient atteint les cavernes auparavant inspectées durant l'après-midi pour écarter tout danger. Malgré tout, Abby étouffa un cri d'horreur en voyant sur des aspérités des ombres familières et menaçantes qui se profilaient. John qui les avait vu lui aussi, faillit s'arrêter de courir envahi par l'horreur et la peur.   
  
Le voilà le piège, pensa Abby ne pouvant reculer à cause des vers, et obligée d'avancer vers des cavernes infestées de scorpions.   
  
  
  
°]°   
  
  
  
A suivre...   
  
  
  
°]° °]° °]°   
  
  
  
Le Petit Mot de la Fin : Pour tous ceux qui ne se sont pas aperçus que je m'étais inspirée du sublissime livre de Franck Herbert _Dune_ (à dévorer d'urgence si vous ne l'avez pas encore lu), SHAME ON YOU ! ! ! ! ! En attendant, nos chers médecins sont vraiment mal barrés et je ne sais pas du tout comment je vais faire pour les tirer de là, donc si vous avez des suggestions, elles sont les bienvenues !   
  



	8. Episode VIII : Les Insectes Contre-Attaq...

**Gloria**   
  
**Episode VIII : Les Insectes Contre-Attaquent**   
  
  
  
Auteur : Lojie   
  
Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont malheureusement pas de ma propriété, en effet je ne suis toujours pas actionnaire de la WB, de plus tous événements de cette fanfiction vous rappelant quelques films célèbres de science-fiction (dont " Starships Troopers " que je trouve brillant car c'est là que l'on voit que la bêtise contrairement à l'intelligence n'a pas de limite) ne seraient pas une coïncidence mais voulu par moi.   
  
Note de l'Auteur : Oups ! Dans la note du chapitre 7, j'avais écrit _et voici enfin le chapitre 6_... Donc toutes mes excuses, je suis un peu beaucoup tête en l'air ;oP Au fait, je préviens que ce chapitre est un chouilla dégueulasse par certains moments.   
  
Bonne lecture !   
  
  
  
°]° °]° °]°   
  
  
  
Précédemment dans Gloria :   
  
Mission Piè Jacon.   
  
Plusieurs unités ont débarqué sur cette hostile planète pour la nettoyer des Insectes restants. En tant que vétéran de la mission Bush Erie, le SD Malucci de l'unité M-48 est chargé de faire le topo qui consiste à prévenir les soldats des dangers qui les attendent. Mais sur demande des Yijos, il oublie volontairement de parler d'une terrible espèce d'Insecte : les vers. Après une première journée plutôt stérile au niveau combat, toutes les unités se retrouvent à un point de ralliement et commencent à faire la fête. Mais malheureusement ils se font prendre dans un guet-apens organisé entre scorpions et vers...   
  
  
  
°]°   
  
  
  
Une dune s'effondra avec fracas sur une centaine de soldats qui furent aussitôt engloutis. Jing-Mei jeta un coup d'œil en arrière et aperçut Swedenson se faire happer par un ver géant. Ces Insectes semblaient aussi long qu'une dizaine d'autocars alignés, et leur bouche auraient pu engloutir d'une seule bouchée la statue de la liberté. Elle sentit la main de Dave lui agripper le bras en lui hurlant de ne pas se retourner et de continuer à courir. Les seuls sons qui parvenaient à leurs oreilles, étaient de sourds grognements, le bruit de milliards de grains de sables en train de crisser, et surtout les râles d'agonie des retardataires.   
  
Dans sa course, Anna jeta un regard furieux envers Dave :   
  
" _J'AVAIS RAISON ! JE SAVAIS QUE CA TERMINERAIS COMME CA ! " Hurla-t-elle en colère.   
  
" _LES YIJOS M'AVAIENT DEMANDE DE NE PAS FAIRE MENTION DES VERS ! " Rétorqua Dave sur le même ton. " ILS M'AVAIENT ASSURE QU'IL N'Y EN AVAIT PAS SUR PIE JACON ! "   
  
" _ET TU LES AS CRU ? " Ajouta-t-elle simplement.   
  
En face d'eux, les premiers soldats avaient atteint les cavernes auparavant inspectées durant l'après-midi pour écarter tout danger. Malgré tout, Abby étouffa un cri d'horreur en voyant sur des aspérités des ombres familières et menaçantes qui se profilaient. John qui les avait vu lui aussi, faillit s'arrêter de courir envahi par l'horreur et la peur.   
  
Le voilà le piège, pensa Abby ne pouvant reculer à cause des vers, et obligée d'avancer vers des cavernes infestées de scorpions.   
  
Doug et Peter furent parmi les premiers à attendre la caverne de l'entrée. Ils avaient vu les silhouettes de scorpions en grand nombre le long de la paroi rocheuse usée par le sable. Les pattes griffues des Insectes résonnaient dans les nombreux tunnels sombres. Les deux médecins savaient que s'ils restaient là, ils se feraient sûrement tués. En effet, ils n'avaient aucun moyen de se défendre car ils avaient laissé leurs armes dans leurs tentes, et leurs tentes étaient à présent dans le ventre des vers géants. Plusieurs soldats commençaient à paniquer autour d'eux et se dispersaient dans plusieurs couloirs de pierres aux teintes pourpres.   
  
Anna, Abby, Jing-Mei, Susan, John et Dave arrivèrent enfin aux falaises et rejoignirent Doug et Peter. Ils étaient à l'abri des vers sur le sol de pierre. Derrière eux, les longilignes Insectes continuaient de s'abattre sur les derniers retardataires et ils étaient à présent tous tassés à l'entrée de la caverne. Les soldats devaient être à peu près mille, les autres étaient déjà morts. En face d'eux, le sable s'arrêta de se mouvoir mais ils savaient bien que les vers étaient toujours là, prêt à bondir dès que quelqu'un oserait s'aventurer en dehors de la caverne. Les bruits des pattes des scorpions se rapprochaient inexorablement.   
  
" _On est foutu ! " S'exclama une voix paniquée au milieu de la foule.   
  
Personne n'avait de quoi se défendre convenablement. Les soldats attendaient en silence puis les premiers cris retentirent. Des scorpions venaient de surgir d'une aspérité rocheuse que personne n'avait remarqué. Ce fut aussitôt la bousculade et tout le monde courait dans tous les sens. Certains soldats furent écrasés sous les pas de leurs camarades, d'autres fuirent hors de la caverne et furent aussitôt happés par les vers.   
  
" _Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? " Demanda Susan paniquée et peu enthousiasmée à l'idée que sa vie s'arrête ainsi.   
  
" _Notre seul chance c'est de se cacher dans le réseau souterrain de cette falaise ! " Rétorqua Doug en indiquant du regard un tunnel.   
  
" _Mais c'est infesté de scorpions ! " S'indigna Peter alors que les Insectes continuaient leur massacre et commençaient à s'approcher dangereusement d'eux.   
  
" _Je crois qu'on a plus trop le choix ! " Rétorqua John en s'engouffrant en premier dans le tunnel.   
  
Il se mit à courir et entendit derrière lui les pas de ses amis qui le suivaient. Doug et Peter étaient près car il percevait nettement le bruit de leurs respirations, puis les autres couraient ensemble en masse compacte. La peur les empêchait de sentir la fatigue et l'adrénaline décuplait leurs forces. Les tunnels étaient quasiment dans le noir complet et ils trébuchaient souvent. Ils parvenaient à rester debout car chaque chute pouvait être fatale, ils entendaient des bruits de pattes griffus d'Insectes proches sur la froide pierre du sol. Ils étaient suivis.   
  
Soudainement Anna qui était un peu à la traîne, sentit quelque chose balayer ses jambes d'un seul coup et elle tomba en criant. Tous s'arrêtèrent et virent malgré l'obscurité un énorme scorpion se jeter sur la SD. Susan eut alors le réflexe de prendre un caillou au sol et de le lancer contre la carapace de l'Insecte. Le projectile rebondit mais cela suffit à détourner l'attention de l'animal. Il délaissa Anna tremblante au sol pensant encore qu'elle vivait des derniers instants, et se jeta sur Susan qui recula aussitôt. Elle fut elle aussi projetée au sol et mit ses bras devant elle pour se protéger. Mais Jing-Mei et Peter lancèrent des plus gros cailloux sur l'Insecte, ils rayèrent à peine la carapace de l'animal. Anna qui s'était relevée se jeta alors sur le dos de l'animal. Celui-ci commença à se débattre comme un étalon sauvage lors d'un rodéo.   
  
Dave trouva en tâtant le sol un caillou fin et pointu. Abby avait apparemment trouvé un autre projectile tout aussi pointu, puis d'un air entendu ils se lancèrent tous les deux contre le scorpion occupé à se débarrasser d'Anna scotchée sur son dos. Dave fut aussitôt projeté en arrière et évita de justesse un mauvais coup de pince. Il tomba sur Susan qui en eut le souffle coupé. Quand à Abby elle fut plus chanceuse, Dave avait sans le vouloir créé une bonne diversion et elle put se glisser sous le ventre de l'Insecte. Elle trouva facilement le point sensible où était le centre nerveux, et elle y planta le caillou à la façon d'une dague. Le scorpion furieux poussa un cri de douleur, réussit enfin à se débarrasser d'Anna qui fut projetée contre un mur, et il se retourna toutes pinces dehors vers Abby. Mais au moment où il allait la frapper, John surgit de nulle part et ils roulèrent ensemble sur le côté. L'animal n'avait plus la force de faire un effort et il s'écroula au sol.   
  
Ils restèrent un instant muets récupérant un peu de leur souffle et évacuant l'adrénaline. Puis d'autres bruits de pattes d'Insectes galopant sur le dur sol les firent revenir à la réalité. Cette fois-ci ce furent Doug suivi de près par Peter qui prirent la tête du cortège. Mais épuisés par le violent face-à-face avec le scorpion, ils ralentissaient sans le vouloir leur course alors que les Insectes ne cessaient de se rapprocher. Doug stoppa soudainement et Peter lui tomba dessus.   
  
" _Mais pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ! " S'exclama Peter affolé par les Insectes qui gagnaient du terrain.   
  
"_Là ! " Montra Doug en se relevant.   
  
Le chirurgien plissa des yeux et aperçut une petite fissure juste assez large pour qu'un Humain passe de côté. Doug s'y engouffra en premier, Peter suivit, et le reste du groupe les imita. Ce fut John qui entra en dernier, il eut juste le temps de passer avant qu'une pince ne s'abatte sur la fissure. Les scorpions étaient trop gros pour passer. Les SD reprirent déjà plus calmement leur souffle en jetant des regards inquiets vers la fissure par laquelle ils étaient entrés.   
  
Puis ils se mirent à observer autour d'eux et s'aperçurent qu'ils étaient dans une petite caverne au plafond bas. Des bruits de liquides résonnaient et Jing-Mei découvrit rapidement un mince filet contre une paroi. Elle but une gorgée et s'aperçut avec soulagement que c'était de l'eau. Elle appela les autres et ils se rafraîchirent tous. Puis ils s'assirent en rond. Les scorpions grattaient sans succès contre les parois pour tenter de les atteindre. De vagues cris d'agonie résonnaient encore en provenance d'autres coins de la galerie souterraine.   
  
" _Cette planète devait être exploitée par les Yijos avant, " conclut Doug en observant les lieux. " Cette galerie souterraine n'est pas naturelle, ce sont des tunnels qui ont été creusés. "   
  
" _Des vers... " Marmonna Anna en tentant de contenir du sang qui coulait du haut de son crâne, le long de ses tempes jusque dans son col. " Les vers c'est ce que je déteste le plus au monde ! "   
  
" _Les Yijos m'avaient pourtant assuré qu'il n'y en avait pas sur Piè Jacon ! " S'exclama Dave se sentant le fautif de l'histoire.   
  
" _Les Yijos ne sont alors pas de bonnes sources de renseignements ! " Rétorqua Peter aigri. " On a failli y rester, et ce n'est pas encore fini. Cela m'étonnerait qu'on nous retrouve dans cette caverne ! "   
  
" _Ne soit pas si pessimiste, " gémit Susan n'ayant toujours pas retrouver son souffle.   
  
" _Peter a raison ! " Rétorqua Jing-Mei sur un ton paniqué. " On va y rester ! "   
  
" _Hé ! Calme-toi Deb ! " L'interrompit John. " Il y a toujours de l'espoir ! "   
  
" _De plus, si ce sont des Yijos qui ont bâti cet endroit, " réfléchit Abby en frottant ses côtes endolories. " Il doit sûrement y avoir plusieurs sorties- "   
  
" _Toutes infestées de scorpions et vers ! " Coupa Peter avec cynisme.   
  
" _Elle a raison ! " Rétorqua Doug furieux de l'interruption du chirurgien.   
  
" _Le mieux pour le moment ce serait de se reposer, " proposa Dave à voix basse.   
  
" _Toi ! Tu n'as plus ton mot à dire ! On ne t'écoute plus de toute façon ! " S'énerva Peter prêt à passer aux poings.   
  
" _SILENCE ! " S'écria soudainement Anna en se relevant. Ils se turent tous. " C'est déjà mieux comme ça. Hormis Dave, je suis l'officier qui a le plus d'expérience ici. Il a raison, il faut que nous tentions de dormir une heure ou deux. Nous aurons ensuite les idées plus claires, et là on pourra réfléchir à comment se sortir de ce merdier, okay ? "   
  
Ils acquiescèrent tous en silence. _Lara Croft_ venait implicitement de se nommer meneuse du groupe mais personne ne voulait répliquer. Susan et John partirent s'allonger ensemble dans un coin de la caverne, Anna, Jing-Mei et Abby dans un autre et enfin Peter et Doug encore un peu plus loin. Seul Dave resta solitaire, se punissant lui-même d'avoir fait confiance aux Yijos.   
  
  
  
°]°   
  
  
  
Jing-Mei ouvrit ses lourdes paupières et s'aperçut que les autres SD étaient déjà en cercle en train de discuter à voix basse. Du côté de la fissure, elle ne percevait plus les sourdes plaintes des scorpions furieux de voir leur repas hors de portée. Elle se leva et sentit aussitôt ses muscles paralysés par le fait d'avoir dormi sur un sol dur et froid. Elle étouffa un gémissement de douleur et ses collègues se retournèrent en l'entendant.   
  
" _On n'a pas osé te réveiller, " dit John toujours attentionnée envers celle qu'il considérait comme l'une de ses meilleures amies. " Tu dormais si paisiblement. "   
  
Jing-Mei esquiva un sourire de remerciement et vint se joindre au cercle en s'asseyant entre lui et Dave. Les pupilles de John luisaient même dans l'obscurité. Il semblait sûr de lui malgré le fait que la situation soit plutôt désespérée. Les vêtements étaient en lambeaux sur son côté droit. En tant que médecin, elle pouvait aisément deviner qu'il devait avoir la peau râpée jusqu'au sang. Il s'était blessé en sauvant Abby des griffes du scorpion.   
  
Quand à l'ancienne infirmière du County, elle s'en était sortie avec quelques ecchymoses et une grosse frayeur. Jing-Mei avait été impressionnée en la voyant bondir sous l'Insecte, elle venait de faire preuve d'un formidable courage. Qui aurait pu deviner que la timide et dépressive infirmière puisse se transformer en une SD courageuse et compétente ? Jing-Mei était _vraiment_ impressionnée. Elle aurait aimé lui ressembler.   
  
A côté d'Abby était assis Doug. Il conservait son air nonchalant même si ses sourcils étaient froncés, ses yeux noirs avaient perdu un peu de leur malice pour laisser place au sérieux et à la concentration. Il portait sans cesse sa main droite au niveau de son cœur. Jing-Mei supposait qu'il devait avoir une photo de Carol, Kate et Tess dans la poche du revers de son gilet.   
  
Puis venait Peter inséparable de son ancien collègue. Il semblait furieux… non, en fait il _était_ furieux. Pour un chirurgien qui avait l'habitude que chaque geste soit précis au millimètre près, que chaque incision soit faite à la perfection, la situation chaotique et incertaine dans laquelle ils se trouvaient devait largement entamer son calme.   
  
Susan lui glissait parfois à l'oreille quelques paroles réconfortantes. Elle le connaissait depuis longtemps et savait comment se comporter avec Peter. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés dans son dos comme ceux de John. Des gravillons avaient provoqué de petites meurtrissures sur le côté droit de son visage, elle s'était sûrement blessée quand le scorpion l'avait projeté au sol.   
  
Ensuite se trouvait Anna droite, assise en tailleur, le regard de chef et l'allure imposante. Elle avait perdu le boubou qui lui retenait ses cheveux. Plusieurs petites mèches blondes lui retombaient sur le visage à présent. Son pantalon était déchiré au niveau de ses genoux qui avaient saigné abondamment à en juger les tâches noires sur le tissu vert. Quasiment tous ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux à cause de son rodéo sur l'Insecte.   
  
En dernier, il y avait Dave. Il se tenait légèrement en retrait parmi le cercle, sans cesse agressé par les violents regards froids de Peter. Des croûtes de sang avait séché sur son cuir chevelu. Il avait dû se cogner le crâne quand le scorpion avait repoussé son attaque. Il gardait continuellement un sourcil levé en signe de perplexité, peut-être d'inquiétude. Jing-Mei n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer son visage.   
  
John rompit la silencieuse observation de la jeune femme et s'adressa directement à elle :   
  
" _Pendant que tu dormais, on a établi un plan, enfin une sorte de plan, " admit-il en grimaçant nerveusement. " La seule façon de sortir vivant d'ici est d'avoir une radio pour prévenir la flotte spatiale. Or il doit sûrement rester des cadavres d'hommes radios à l'entrée de la caverne. Abby et Doug ont été formés à se servir de ces appareils, donc ils restent ici car nous n'avons pas le droit de risquer leurs vies. Dave et Peter se sont déjà portés volontaires pour tenter le coup. "   
  
" _Et… et… " Balbutia Jing-Mei hébétée. " Vous allez faire ça maintenant ? " Demanda-t-elle en s'adressant aux deux hommes.   
  
Ils acquiescèrent après s'être échangé un sombre regard.   
  
  
  
°]°   
  
  
  
Quelques instants plus tard   
  
Peter se glissa en premier à travers la fissure. Ses vêtements frottèrent sans faire de bruit la paroi de pierre couleur sang. Il resta immobile dans le couloir prêt à bondir dans la fissure à la moindre ombre menaçante. Mais le tunnel semblait désert. Il fit un signe de la main à Dave. Son jeune collègue se glissa lui aussi à travers la fente sans un bruit.   
  
Les autres SD retenaient leur souffle à l'abri dans la petite cavité alors que Peter et Dave avançaient à pas de félin. Chaque crissement de gravillon sous leurs pieds leur donnait des sueurs froides. Ce silence avait quelque chose d'angoissant, il résonnait dans le réseau souterrain, alourdissant les épaules des deux volontaires par la peur et l'excitation. Puis au bout de quelques minutes interminables, ils arrivèrent à l'entrée de la caverne. Ils tournèrent le regard en direction d'un bruit de succion et de craquement.   
  
Le sang cessa de circuler dans leurs veines quand ils virent le scorpion à quelques pas d'eux. Mais l'Insecte ne semblait pas se soucier d'eux. Il se servit de sa pince pour briser le fémur du cadavre Humain qu'il mangeait. Les entrailles du soldat se déversèrent sur le sol quand l'animal le secoua violemment pour en déchirer la chair. Le scorpion les avait vu bien avant que les SD ne s'aperçoivent de sa présence. Mais il était trop occupé à son festin pour repartir à la chasse.   
  
Dave donna un timide coup de coude à Peter en lui montrant du regard l'autre bout de l'entrée. Quatre scorpions étaient eux aussi en train de se servir dans le charnier d'Humains. Puis d'un accord silencieux, ils commencèrent à fouiller les cadavres sans se faire remarquer. De temps en temps, un scorpion relevait la tête la mâchoire débordant de chair juteuse. Aussitôt Peter et Dave s'immobilisaient. Puis l'Insecte fourrait à nouveau ses mandibules coupantes dans un cadavre aux yeux révulsés. Le manège dura quelques minutes quand Peter découvrit enfin un homme radio… enfin ce qu'il en restait. Le cadavre n'avait plus de tête mais son sac de radio semblait intacte. Durant les derniers moments de sa vie, ce soldat avait apparemment essayé de contacter la flotte mais les Insectes ne lui en avaient pas laissé le temps.   
  
Peter repoussa son dégoût, et retira les bras flasques et sans vie pris dans les bretelles du lourd sac. Puis il décida de le porter sous le bras. S'il le mettait sur son dos et que les Insectes décidaient d'avoir du chirurgien au menu, il ne pourrait alors pas se glisser dans la fissure. Il chercha du regard Dave. Il marmonna en silence en le voyant à la sortie de la caverne, ses pieds à quelques pas du sable meurtrier où dormaient les vers géants. Peter découvrit ce qui avait attiré Dave si loin.   
  
A moins d'un mètre de l'entrée, une mitraillette gisait sur le sable. Peter se raidit en voyant Dave poser un pied sur le sable, puis un deuxième et enfin un troisième. Le SD prit l'arme dans ses mains et afficha un sourire victorieux. Soudainement le sable se mit à trembler et Dave courut aussitôt à l'intérieur de la caverne. Tous les scorpions relevèrent la tête quand l'immense gueule béante d'un ver happa le vide là où Dave se tenait quelques instants plus tôt.   
  
Peter et Dave profitèrent d'un moment de paralysie des scorpions apeurés par l'interruption du ver pour foncer dans leur tunnel. Ils ne tardèrent pas à entendre des bruits de pattes griffus derrière eux. Les scorpions voulaient à présent manger chaud et frais. Mais Peter et Dave avait récupéré quelques forces grâce au sommeil et ils arrivèrent rapidement à la fissure. Peter bondit en premier le sac de la radio sous le bras, puis Dave suivit alors que les Insectes n'étaient qu'à quelques mètres de la fissure.   
  
Ils reprirent tous les deux leur souffle sous les exclamations et les compliments excitées de leurs collègues. Doug et Abby s'étaient déjà emparés de la radio.   
  
"_Engagez-vous qu'ils disaient," murmura Dave entre deux inspirations. "Engagez-vous..."   
  
Peter esquiva un demi-sourire.   
  
  
  
°]°   
  
  
  
A suivre...   
  
  
  
°]° °]° °]°   
  
  
  
Le Petit Mot de la Fin : Très apétissant comme chapitre, n'est-ce pas ? Et encore, je crois que certains chapitres vont être bien pires que celui-là, qui à mon goût était encore gentillet ;oP 


	9. Episode IX : Jeux Interdits

**Gloria**   
  
Episode IX : Jeux Interdits

  
  
  
  
Auteur : Lojie   
  
Avertissement : Les personnages ne sont malheureusement pas de ma propriété, en effet je ne suis toujours pas actionnaire de la WB, de plus tous événements de cette fanfiction vous rappelant quelques films célèbres de science-fiction (dont " Starships Troopers " que je trouve brillant car c'est là que l'on voit que la bêtise contrairement à l'intelligence n'a pas de limite) ne seraient pas une coïncidence mais voulu par moi.   
  
Note de l'Auteur : Avant d'aller voir le Tour de France qui passe dans mon bled pour la dernière étape, j'en profite pour terminer ce chapitre qui va un peu compliquer le synopsis de cette histoire. Bah voui, j'allais pas me contenter du " les gentils Humains se battent au côté des gentils Yijos pour tuer les méchants Insectes ". Ce serait mal me connaître que de penser que l'histoire se limiterait à ça ;o)   
  
Bonne lecture !   
  
  
  
°]° °]° °]°   
  
  
  
Précédemment dans Gloria :   
  
Mission Piè Jacon.   
  
Coincés sur la planète Piè Jacon dans une grotte à cause des Vers et des Scorpions, nos courageux SD sont bien dans la merd.. Heureusement, Dave et Peter parviennent à ramener non sans mal une radio prise sur un soldat mort. Ainsi pourront-ils peut-être prévenir la flotte de revenir les chercher…   
  
  
  
°]°   
  
  
  
Ils reprirent tous les deux leur souffle sous les exclamations et les compliments excitées de leurs collègues. Doug et Abby s'étaient déjà emparés de la radio.   
  
"_Engagez-vous qu'ils disaient," murmura Dave entre deux inspirations. "Engagez-vous..."   
  
Peter esquiva un demi-sourire. Mais il s'effaça subitement en entendant un sourd grondement. Ils s'immobilisèrent tous craignant qu'un autre danger inattendu ne leur tombe dessus.   
  
" _Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ! ? ! " S'écria Susan dont les nerfs semblaient lâcher au fur et à mesure que le grondement se faisait plus proche.   
  
Puis des sifflements retentirent suivis par des explosions qui faisaient toutes trembler la grotte. John et Jing-Mei trébuchèrent tous deux et tombèrent ensemble sur le sol, ils s'agrippèrent instinctivement l'un à l'autre alors que les autres étaient collés aux parois.   
  
" _ON DIRAIT L'AVIATION QUI FAIT UN NETTOYAGE ! " Hurla Anna pour que sa voix perce au milieu des bruits d'explosions et de sifflements.   
  
" _ILS AURAIENT PAS PU FAIRE CA AVANT QU'ON ARRIVE SUR CETTE FOUTUE PLANETE ! " Rétorqua Peter furieux.   
  
" _ON DIRAIT DES BOMBES A TETE CHERCHEUSE ! " Remarqua Dave en tendant de discerner les différents sons qui lui parvenaient.   
  
" _DES TETES A QUOI ? " Répéta Abby en se plaquant les mains sur ses oreilles.   
  
" _CHERCHEUSE ! "Rétorqua Doug à côté d'elle. " CES BOMBES N'EXPLOSENT PAS AU CONTACT DU SOL MAIS CREUSENT JUSQU'A 20 METRES AVANT D'EXPLOSER ! C'EST A CETTE PROFONDEUR QUE SONT LA PLUPART DES VERS ! "   
  
" _ALORS ILS SAVAIENT QU'ILS Y AVAIENT DES VERS ! " Renchérit Peter de plus en plus furieux.   
  
Durant plus de deux heures, ils durent subir les assauts des bombes priant pour qu'aucune ne tombe sur leur grotte. Dans les galeries toutes proches, ils entendirent les pattes griffues des Scorpions affolés fuyant dans tous les sens. Puis le silence revint, un silence lourd et inquiétant. Ils décidèrent de sortir tous ensemble avec prudence.   
  
Dave avait toujours l'arme avec lui et dû la céder à Anna. Elle se mit en tête de la file indienne, Doug fermait la marche. Ils marchèrent rapidement en faisant le moins de bruits possibles jusqu'à l'entrée de la caverne. Apparemment les Scorpions pris de panique avaient déserté les galeries. Ils durent enjamber avec dégoût des cadavres à moitié déchiquetés aux yeux révulsés. Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'entrée et aperçurent posés sur le sable plusieurs vaisseaux Yijosiens. De petits bâtons violets étaient enfoncés dans le sol et disposés en cercle autour des appareils, ils étaient sûrement là pour prévenir et faire fuir d'éventuels Vers qui auraient survécu à l'attaque.   
  
De petites troupes de survivants foulaient déjà le sable brûlant à la rencontre de la mission de sauvetage. Des bruits de pas derrière eux les firent sursauter et ils se retournèrent vivement. Ils s'aperçurent avec soulagement que c'était d'autres soldats rescapés. L'un d'entre eux était un homme-radio. Il avait dû réussir à prévenir les Yijos avant eux. En quelques mots, Peter et Dave avaient risqué leurs vies en allant chercher une radio pour rien.   
  
De loin, quelques Yijos et beaucoup d'Humains leur faisaient signe de se dépêcher de monter à bord des vaisseaux.   
  
  
  
°]°   
  
  
  
" _Nous tenons une fois de plus à vous présenter toutes nos excuses, " répéta le général Jé Pad Bol alors qu'aucune émotion ne transparaissait sur ses traits. " A l'avenir, nous ferons beaucoup plus attention à la présence d'éventuels Vers sur chaque planète. En attendant, profitez bien de votre repos pendant quinze jours et ce à titre exceptionnel étant donné le traumatisme que vous avez subi. "   
  
Des murmures indignés parcoururent la cinquantaine de survivants de la mission Piè Jacon au bas de l'estrade du général dans l'une des salles de conférences du vaisseau.   
  
" _Vous nous aviez pourtant affirmé qu'il n'y avait _pas_ de Vers sur cette fichue planète ! " S'éleva une voix de soldat.   
  
Abby, Anna et Peter acquiescèrent d'un mouvement de tête alors que Susan, Jing-Mei, John et Doug renchérirent par des huhuments. Quand à Dave, il essayait plutôt de se faire le plus petit possible. Le général tarda à répondre :   
  
" _Chers Humains, " reprit-il sur un solennel laissant présager un long discours. " Vous avez un proverbe _Errae Humanum Est_. Je crois que ce proverbe peut aussi s'appliquer aux Yijos. Nous ne sommes pas non plus à l'abri d'erreurs. Nous devons oublier nos futiles querelles, dépasser le concept de races, s'unir pour un futur de paix et de liberté. Nous avons perdu une bataille, pas la guerre. Et cette guerre, nous ne pourrons la gagner que si nous nous donnons la peine de nous tenir la main… "   
  
" _J'ai l'impression de regarder _Independance Day_, " marmonna Doug ce qui fit sourire Susan.   
  
" _Demain sera un autre jour. Nous voulons tous la même chose pour nos enfants, pensons à eux ! Et combattons ensemble pour notre cause ! " Finit enfin le Yijos alors que John camoufla tant bien que mal un bâillement.   
  
Il n'y eut aucune acclamation à la fin du discours et le général se retrouva un peu dépourvu. Finalement un Yijos second ordonna à tout le monde de se disperser et les survivants obéirent rapidement.   
  
  
  
°]°   
  
  
  
" _Je suis sûr qu'ils le savaient ! " S'écria Peter encore indigné. " Ils nous ont envoyé dans la gueule du loup juste pour le plaisir de nous voir se faire massacrer ! "   
  
" _Mais réfléchis un peu, " le coupa Susan assise à côté de lui sur une banquette. " Pourquoi auraient-ils fait ça ? Les Yijos ont une guerre à gagner et ce n'est pas en sacrifiant stupidement des soldats qu'ils vont y arriver ! Je suis sûre qu'ils ne se doutaient pas qu'ils y avaient des Vers. "   
  
" _Ils le savaient, " renchérit Dave subitement. " Sinon ils ne m'auraient pas demandé de ne pas en parler. Mais le problème est pourquoi ont-ils fait ça ? "   
  
Depuis plus d'une heure, tous les SD s'étaient regroupés dans un dortoir et tentaient de tirer toute cette affaire au clair. John harassé de fatigue, décida de les laisser et se retira sur une autre banquette. Il sortit des plis de ses vêtements son petit journal intime que les Yijos lui avaient donné sur Dos Yéen R'tar. Il vérifia que son stylo marchait bien et commença à écrire tout ce qui lui était arrivé. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu terminer sa première phrase, son stylo lui fut violemment arraché des mains :   
  
" _Hé ! " S'énerva-t-il. " Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ! ? ! "   
  
Debout à côté de sa banquette, Anna tenait le stylo dans ses mais et elle le brisa en deux sur sa cuisse. Tout le reste de l'équipe avait suivi la scène avec stupéfaction se demandant quelle mouche avait piqué la jeune femme. Seule Abby ne semblait pas vraiment surprise, elle était même plutôt calme.   
  
" _Depuis quand écris-tu sur ce journal ? " Demanda Anna sur un ton sec.   
  
" _Euh… Bah depuis le début, " répondit John devinant que sa réponse allait fâcher _Lara Croft_.   
  
" _N'écris plus, c'est un ordre. Je suis l'une de tes supérieurs et je t'ordonne de ne plus jamais toucher à ce journal. "   
  
" _Mais… " Bégaya Doug aussi surpris que les autres. " Mais pourquoi ? "   
  
Anna et Abby s'échangèrent un long regard. La première détacha une page vierge du journal de John. Elle la déchira en deux et ils firent tous les yeux ronds. Une sorte de fine page carbone était glissée à l'intérieur même des feuilles. Anna la retira puis reprit le stylo cassé en deux. Heureusement il fonctionnait toujours. Elle se mit alors à griffonner sur la feuille blanche débarrassée de la feuille carbone. Puis elle la tendit à John, qui la fit ensuite passer aux autres. Dessus était écrit :   
  
_L'espèce de feuille bleue insérée au milieu des feuilles normales fonctionne comme une feuille carbone, sauf qu'en plus elle envoie tout ce qui est écrit aux Yijos à l'aide de légers signaux électriques. C'est comme ça qu'ils nous observent et qu'ils savent ce que nous pensons. Cela leur permet de détecter les individus sujets à leur créer des problèmes. C'est pour ça qu'ils distribuent ces petits cahiers à tous les nouveaux. En plus, toutes nos conversations sont enregistrées et même filmées. Chaque mouche qui vole peut être une caméra, chaque détecteur d'incendie peut être un micro. Les Yijos sont très méfiants vis-à-vis de nous._   
  
" _C'est insensé… " Murmura Jing-Mei n'osant pas y croire.   
  
Peter prit alors le stylo des mains d'Anna et écrit à son tour quelque chose sur la feuille :   
  
_Pourquoi font-ils ça ? Ont-ils quelque chose à nous cacher ?_   
  
" _Oui, " répondit Abby avant qu'Anna n'ait eut le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. " Mais nous n'avons pas encore découvert ce qu'est ce quelque chose. Nous avons simplement des doutes. "   
  
" _Et peut-on être mis au parfum ou pas ? " Demanda Dave trépignant.   
  
Anna et Abby s'échangèrent de nouveau un long regard. Puis _Lara Croft_ reprit la feuille :   
  
_Non, moins vous en savez, mieux ça vaut pour vous. Abby et moi avions déjà quelques doutes à cause de différents événements sur les actions des Yijos. Ils ne sont pas aussi pacifiques qu'ils en ont l'air, ni aussi bienveillants. Vous découvrirez sûrement des indices qui vous mettront la puce à l'oreille. Peut-être même que Doug et Dave qui sont là depuis longtemps ont aussi quelques doutes._   
  
Puis quand tout le monde eut lu sa réponse, Anna prit la feuille et l'avala après l'avoir longuement mâché. Doug et Dave se plongeaient dans leurs souvenirs pour essayer de trouver des indices alors que les autres restaient dubitatifs.   
  
" _En attendant, " reprit Abby en gratifiant ses amis d'un large sourire. " Profitons de notre permission ! "   
  
  
  
°]°   
  
  
  
John avait le front appuyé sur la froide vitre. Ses mains étaient collées contre la paroi et son regard plongé dans le vide interstellaire. Quelques rares et lointaines étoiles brillaient. Il ne le sentait pas mais savait que le vaisseau du général Jé Pad Bol était en marche. Cela faisait à présent deux jours qu'ils étaient en permission, mais en permission _dans_ le vaisseau et non sur la Terre. Sa planète commençait à vraiment lui manquer.   
  
Des pas furtifs et rapides s'approchèrent. John reconnut le pas de Susan et ne se retourna pas. Elle vint elle aussi s'appuyer contre la vitre du panorarium. Elle avait délaissé une partie de cartes en compagnie de Jing-Mei, Dave et Doug pour partir à la recherche de John. Comme à leurs habitudes, Anna et Abby avaient encore disparu et Peter devait maugréer dans un coin.   
  
" _Tu penses à la Terre. " Dit-elle. Ce n'était pas une question. " Moi aussi. "   
  
" _Grand-mère me manque, j'espère qu'elle va bien. "   
  
" _Ma famille me manque aussi, " reprit-elle. " Et ce vaisseau me donne la chair de poule. "   
  
" _A ton avis, " s'exclama soudainement John en se retournant vers elle pour lui faire face. " Que se serait-il passé si les Yijos n'avaient pas débarqué sur Terre ? Si les choses avaient suivi leur cours normal ? "   
  
" _Je ne comprends pas vraiment ce que tu veux dire, " répondit Susan interloquée.   
  
" _Et bien, où en serions-nous ? Que serions-nous devenus ? Prenons comme exemple nous deux, comment auraient évolué nos sentiments si les Yijos n'avaient pas débarqué pour nous transformer en SD ? "   
  
" _C'est difficile de répondre, " rétorqua Susan légèrement amère. " Avant qu'ils n'arrivent, nous nous faisions souvent des soirées télés ensemble malgré que nous ayons rompu. "   
  
" _Quand nous étions ensemble, je n'étais pas encore prêt. Je sais comment cela aurait évolué entre nous deux. "   
  
" _Comment ? "   
  
" _J'avais dans l'intention de… " John hésita mais devant l'insistance du regard de Susan, il continua. " J'avais dans l'intention de t'embrasser et d'essayer de construire une nouvelle relation avec toi, je me sentais prêt à quelque chose de sérieux et non plus un flirt. "   
  
" _Oh… " Répondit simplement Susan devenant subitement mal à l'aise. John n'était pas du genre franche et direct habituellement.   
  
" _Et même si les Yijos ont bousculé mes plans, " reprit John qui en fait n'avait pas fini. " J'en ai toujours envie. "   
  
John glissa sa main droite sur la joue de Susan et la gauche sur sa taille. Incapable de réagir, mais aussi n'ayant pas envie de réfléchir, Susan le laissa venir se coller contre elle. Il plongea quelques instants son regard dans le sien et elle fut surprise par la détermination et l'envie qu'elle put y lire. Puis il clôt ses paupières et ses lèvres s'approchèrent doucement. Il déposa au coin de sa bouche un chaste baiser, puis-   
  
" _Vous n'auriez pas vu Peter ? " Demanda Doug en débarquant brusquement. " Oups ! Désolé ! " S'exclama-t-il en s'apercevant de ce qu'il venait d'interrompre.   
  
John et Susan se séparèrent aussitôt, confus comme deux gamins surpris à des jeux interdits.   
  
" _Non désolé, " répondit-elle rouge comme une pivoine.   
  
" _Bon bah… C'est pas grave, " balbutia Doug en n'osant les regarder droit dans les yeux. " Bonne continuation ! " Lança-t-il sur un ton moqueur avant de disparaître à nouveau.   
  
Il y eut un blanc entre les deux jeunes gens, puis John reprit la parole :   
  
" _Et si on allait dans un endroit plus tranquille ? "   
  
  
  
°]°   
  
  
  
A suivre...   
  
  
  
°]° °]° °]°   
  
  
  
Le Petit Mot de la Fin : Le prochain chapitre sera le numéro 10, et oui déjà ! Et à mon avis au point où j'en suis dans mon histoire et que je veux écrire encore plein de trucs, Gloria devrait être aussi longue qu'Après. Sinon je crois que les Carsan ont dû sauter de joie en s'apercevant que oui, cette fic sera une Carsan, entre autres ;o) 


	10. Episode X : La Ligne Rouge

**Gloria**   
  
Episode X : La Ligne Rouge 

  
  
  
  
Auteur : Lojie   
  
Avertissement : Les personnages ne sont malheureusement pas de ma propriété, en effet je ne suis toujours pas actionnaire de la WB, de plus tous événements de cette fanfiction vous rappelant quelques films célèbres de science-fiction (dont " Starships Troopers " que je trouve brillant car c'est là que l'on voit que la bêtise contrairement à l'intelligence n'a pas de limite) ne seraient pas une coïncidence mais voulu par moi.   
  
Note de l'Auteur : Ce chapitre est un peu court mais je suis sûre que vous allait l'aimer ! Et qu'à la fin vous allez être pressé de lire la suite ! On y apprend beaucoup de choses dont j'avais annoncée la couleur dans le précédent chapitre.   
  
Bonne lecture !   
  
  
  
°]° °]° °]°   
  
  
  
Précédemment dans Gloria :   
  
Des doutes sur les intentions pacifiques émergent peu à peu après les mystérieuses circonstances du fiasco de la mission Piè Jacon. De plus, Anna et Abby semblent déjà avoir en main des éléments inconnus du reste du groupe de SD. Quand à John et Susan, ils deviennent de plus en plus proches.   
  
  
  
°]°   
  
  
  
" _J'ai encore gagné ! " S'exclama Jing-Mei ravie. " Cela en devient même lassant ! "   
  
" _Je ne suis pas d'humeur à jouer, " rétorqua Dave en délaissant son jeu de cartes.   
  
" _Mauvais perdant, " enchaîna-t-elle toujours sur un ton victorieux.   
  
Les deux SD venaient de terminer une énième partie de cartes (et une énième défaite de Dave) dans un dortoir. Doug les avait quitté il y a peu de temps pour partir à la recherche de Peter. John et Susan étaient introuvables et Anna et Abby de même.   
  
" _Je ne suis _vraiment_ pas d'humeur à jouer , " renchérit Malucci bougon. " Je pense à ce que nous ont dit Anna et Abby. "   
  
" _Tu penses savoir quels sont leurs soupçons ? " Demanda Jing-Mei dont le sourire se fana aussitôt.   
  
Dave jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui et aperçut le journal de John délaissé sur une banquette. Il en arracha une page et retira la mince feuille carbone. Puis il prit un stylo et entraîna Jing-Mei par le bras. Ils se dirigèrent vers le pont supérieur et s'arrêtèrent dans un couloir où les caméras étaient rares. Dave commença aussitôt à écrire quelque chose d'une main nerveuse, puis il tendit la feuille à Jing-Mei :   
  
_Peu après la mission Bush Erie, j'ai été envoyé sur une autre planète pour un nettoyage semblable à celui de Piè Jacon. C'était juste avant que Doug ne devienne SD. La mission se nommait Farcé Atrap. J'étais avec ma compagnie au milieu de falaises quand soudain des Scorpions nous sont tombés dessus. Quelques soldats et moi avons réussi à nous enfuir. Pendant deux jours nous avons erré sans vraiment savoir où on allait. Puis un matin est arrivé quelque chose de complètement invraisemblable. Quand je me suis réveillé, une sorte d'Insecte que je n'avais encore jamais vu avait posé l'extrémité de ses deux antennes sur mes tempes. Ca ressemblait à une grosse fourmi. Mes compagnons autour de moi dormaient encore et n'avait pas remarqué l'Insecte. Et je sais pas ce qu'elle a fait mais soudainement j'ai pu lire dans son esprit, comme si je regardais un film. Je l'ai vu dans une grotte en train de s'occuper de larves géantes, je l'ai vu se promener sur une planète grouillant d'Insectes de toutes sortes, des Scorpions, des Vers, des Libellules. Et tous s'entendaient à merveille, leurs différences permettaient la complémentarité. Mais je n'ai pas pu en voir plus. Un vaisseau de secours Yijos est arrivé et la Fourmi s'est volatilisée. Mes compagnons n'avaient rien vu et je n'en ai jamais parlé. J'ai cru pendant longtemps que j'avais eu une hallucination à cause de la chaleur, mais plus j'y pense plus je sais que je n'ai pas rêvé._   
  
" _Tu crois qu'il y a des choses qu'on nous cache volontairement ? " Demanda alors Jing-Mei après avoir fini sa lecture.   
  
Elle avait du mal à croire à ce qui était écrit après avoir vu des soldats happés par des Vers et déchiquetés par des Scorpions. L'idée d'un Insecte, ou plus précisément une Fourmi, qui soit pacifique ne l'avait jusqu'alors jamais effleuré. Mais Dave semblait si sûr de lui.   
  
" _Je ne crois pas, j'en suis sûr, " murmura-t-il avec détermination. " Et à mon avis, Anna et peut-être même Abby ont été confrontées à des expériences similaires à la mienne. As-tu remarqué qu'elles ne tirent sur les Insectes que quand la vie de quelqu'un est en danger ? "   
  
" _Non mais maintenant que tu le dis… " dit-elle en tentant de se remémorer les jeunes femmes au combat. " Je n'y comprends plus rien ! "   
  
" _Nous ne sommes que des pions, nous sommes pris dans une partie d'échecs et nous ne savons même pas qui l'ennemi, qui est l'ami. Mais plus pour longtemps, j'ai décidé de mener ma petite enquête ! "   
  
  
  
°]°   
  
  
  
" _Ah ! Peter ! Je te cherchais partout ! " S'exclama Doug en retrouvant son collègue au détour d'un couloir.   
  
" _Mais tais-toi ! " Rétorqua aussitôt le chirurgien agacé. " Viens voir par là ! "   
  
Doug obéit et s'approcha de Peter. Cachés dans l'angle d'un mur, Benton observait depuis tout à l'heure des va-et-vient de Yijos. De lointains cris à donner la chair de poule se répercutaient sur les parois glacées et grises des couloirs. Une ligne rouge était peinte au sol, durant leur formation les Humains apprenaient à ne jamais franchir cette ligne. Elle symbolisait un périmètre seulement réservé aux Yijos.   
  
" _Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? " Murmura Doug curieux.   
  
" _Tu entends ces cris ? On dirait un Insecte, " répondit Peter à voix basse. " Je crois que les Yijos ont des Insectes à bord de ce vaisseau ! Mais c'est un cri d'Insecte que je n'ai encore jamais entendu, peut-être une espèce que je ne connais pas. "   
  
" _On a qu'à aller voir ? Qu'est-ce qu'on risque après tout ? Une semaine au cachot à éplucher des patates ? Pfff ! Allez viens on y va ! "   
  
" _Va voir si tu veux, " reprit Peter. " Moi je ne franchis pas la ligne rouge ! "   
  
" _Wouah ! " S'exclama Doug sans prêter attention au volume de sa voix. " Docteur Benton a les chocottes ! "   
  
" _J'ai pas les chocottes ! " Se défendit-il vexé. " C'est seulement que je suis noir. "   
  
" _Que tu es noir ? " Répéta Ross interloqué.   
  
" _Oui, que je suis noir ! " Répéta Peter à présent exaspéré. " Et dans les films, à chaque fois qu'un black tente de faire un truc dangereux, il se fait tuer en voulant sauver le gentil blanc ! "   
  
" _Mais on est pas dans un film, on est dans une fanfiction ! " Rétorqua Doug en haussant les épaules. " Tu risques rien ! N'est-ce pas Loj ? "   
  
Voix de Lojie : _En fait si, il risque d'y passer puisque dans cette fic, je reprends tous les stéréotypes qu'on trouve dans les films de SF !_   
  
" _Tu vois ! J'avais raison ! " S'écria Peter satisfait.   
  
" _Bon c'est pas grave, j'y vais tout seul, " marmonna Doug vexé à son tour. " De toute façon, t'es déjà grillé, les Yijos savent que tu es en train de les espionner. "   
  
" _Ah ouais ? Et comment ? "   
  
" _Par les caméras, idiot ! "   
  
Sur ce, Doug laissa Peter et s'avança à pas de loups vers la ligne rouge. Les cris se faisaient de plus en plus distincts et il sut que Benton avait raison. C'était bien des cris d'Insectes, mais il n'arrivait pas à déterminer de quel Insecte.   
  
Quand le bout de ses orteils effleura la ligne rouge, il sentit une crampe violente à l'estomac. Doug recula aussitôt pris d'un doute. Au loin, Peter observait la scène avec attention. Ross essaya de nouveau de franchir la ligne rouge et cette fois la crampe le reprit mais plus forte encore. C'était comme si ses intestins pris d'un coup de folie s'était resserrés jusqu'à étouffer son estomac. Il chuta de douleur sur le sol et eut du mal à reprendre son souffle. Des fortes mains l'empoignèrent par les aisselles et le tirèrent en arrière. C'était Peter :   
  
" _Ca va vieux ? "   
  
" _Je survivrais, " répondit-il hoquetant encore de douleur. " Je crois qu'ils nous ont foutu un truc dans l'estomac. Ca se déclenche quand on essaie de passer la ligne rouge. "   
  
" _Restons pas ici ! "   
  
Peter soutenue Doug par une épaule et ils repartirent rapidement du couloir.   
  
  
  
°]°   
  
  
  
" _Ils sont tous partis, " constata Susan en entrant dans le dortoir. " Il reste un jeu de cartes sur une banquette. "   
  
" _Tu sais ce que ça me donne envie de faire ? " Répondit John en se pressant contre la jeune femme.   
  
" _Ce n'est pas sérieux, " dit-elle en le repoussant à contrecœur. " On pourrait nous surprendre. "   
  
Mais John ignora sa dernière remarque et commença à l'embrasser dans le cou. Finalement Susan ne résista pas plus longtemps. Ils partirent s'allonger sur une banquette au fond du dortoir. Ils retirèrent leurs marcels vert militaire respectifs et leurs torses se collèrent l'un à l'autre. Susan glissa l'une de ses mains dans le treillis de John alors que leurs lèvres restaient scellées.   
  
" _Tu es magnifique, " murmura-t-il entre deux baisers.   
  
Ils roulèrent l'un sur l'autre au risque de tomber de l'étroite banquette quand soudainement…   
  
Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip   
  
Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip   
  
Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip   
  
" _C'est quoi ça encore ? " Demanda Susan en se relevant aussitôt.   
  
Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip   
  
" _C'est l'alarme du vaisseau. On doit tout de suite aller dans notre salle de réunion ! " Répondit John en se rappelant un cours de formation.   
  
Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip   
  
Ils renfilèrent leurs marcels et s'apprêtèrent à partir quand un autre bruit attira leur attention. Cela venait de la grille de la bouche d'aération. Des doigts blancs et fins apparurent entre les barreaux :   
  
" _John ? Susan ? C'est vous ? Ouvrez-nous vite ! " S'écria la voix étouffée d'Abby.   
  
Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip   
  
" _Abby ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais dans les circuits de ventilation ? " Demanda Susan alors que John ouvrait la grille.   
  
Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip   
  
L'infirmière en sortit avec agilité, puis suivit Anna elle aussi essoufflée. Le sang de Susan et John se glacèrent dans leurs veines quand ils virent une troisième silhouette sortir des couloirs de ventilation.   
  
  
  
°]°   
  
  
  
A suivre...   
  
  
  
°]° °]° °]°   
  
  
  
Le Petit Mot de la Fin : Alors ? Vous avez remarqué la référence à _Fortress_ ? Désolé pour le coup de Peter qui veut pas s'avancer dans le couloir mais ça me démangeait trop de le faire dire ça ! Et en ce qui concerne la troisième silhouette, peut-être que déjà vous avez une petite idée…   
  
  
  



	11. Episode XI : Hasta La Vista, Baby !

**Gloria**   
  
Episode XI : Hasta La Vista, Baby ! 

  
  
  
  
Auteur : Lojie   
  
Avertissement : Les personnages ne sont malheureusement pas de ma propriété, en effet je ne suis toujours pas actionnaire de la WB, de plus tous événements de cette fanfiction vous rappelant quelques films célèbres de science-fiction (dont " Starships Troopers " que je trouve brillant car c'est là que l'on voit que la bêtise contrairement à l'intelligence n'a pas de limite) ne seraient pas une coïncidence mais voulu par moi.   
  
Note de l'Auteur : Et hop ! Encore un dernier chapitre pour cette semaine :o) J'ai eu pas mal d'inspiration pour Gloria, et surtout aussi un peu de temps libre donc autant en profiter ! Par contre, en écrivant ce chapitre je n'ai pas du tout respecté mon synopsis donc je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour retomber sur mes pieds ! Mais j'y arriverais… sûrement… je crois…   
  
Bonne lecture !   
  
  
  
°]° °]° °]°   
  
  
  
Précédemment dans Gloria :   
  
Doug et Peter s'aperçoivent qu'ils ont des implants dans l'estomac qui les empêchent d'entrer dans certaines zones du vaisseau. Pendant ce temps, Dave avoue lui aussi avoir des doutes sur les Yijos à Jing-Mei à cause d'une expérience vécue. Quand à John et Susan seuls dans un dortoir, ils sont surpris par l'alarme du vaisseau. Mais au moment où ils veulent rejoindre la salle de réunion, des bruits les alertent du côté des circuits de ventilation.   
  
  
  
°]°   
  
  
  
" _John ? Susan ? C'est vous ? Ouvrez-nous vite ! " S'écria la voix étouffée d'Abby.   
  
" _Abby ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais dans les circuits de ventilation ? " Demanda Susan alors que John ouvrait la grille.   
  
L'infirmière en sortit avec agilité, suivie Anna elle aussi essoufflée. Le sang de Susan et John se glacèrent dans leurs veines quand ils virent une troisième silhouette sortir des couloirs de ventilation.   
  
" _N'ayez pas peur, elle ne vous fera aucun mal ! " Prévint aussitôt Anna en voyant les mines terrifiés du couple.   
  
" _C'est…euhm… un… une… " Bégaya Susan incapable de faire une phrase entière alors que John restait la bouche béante.   
  
" _Oui, c'est une Fourmi, " la coupa Abby. " Vite aidez-nous, il faut que nous fuyons le vaisseau. Ils ont déjà déclenché l'alarme ! "   
  
John et Susan restèrent à observer l'Insecte avec autant de peur que de curiosité. Ca ressemblait vraiment à une fourmi sans en être une. Elle devait être aussi grande que Peter Benton et se tenait debout sur quatre pattes, sa dernière paire de pattes lui servait de bras. Ses deux yeux immenses étaient positionnés sur les côtés de son crâne, ils étaient noirs aux reflets bleus foncés et une lueur d'intelligence y brillait. Ses antennes s'agitaient dans tous les sens et elle semblait visiblement paniqué. Sa lumineuse couleur noire se confondait presque avec l'obscurité du dortoir.   
  
" _Vite ! Ne perdons pas de temps ! " Pressa Anna en entendant des bruits de pas de Yijos. " Il faut filer ! John, Susan, vous venez avec nous ou pas ? "   
  
" _Vous allez où ? "Demanda Carter en se détachant enfin de la contemplation de la Fourmi.   
  
" _Hors du vaisseau, " répondit Abby déterminée.   
  
  
  
°]°   
  
  
  
Peter et Doug étaient aussitôt allés en salle de réunion en entendant l'alarme se mettre à sonner. Ils y retrouvèrent plusieurs unités ainsi que Jing-Mei et Dave. Par contre, aucune trace d'Abby, Anna, Susan et John. Tous les soldats se tassaient attendant de voir un Yijos apparaître sur l'estrade et leur expliquer le pourquoi du comment. De petites machines volantes survolaient la foule pour faire l'inventaire des personnes présentes.   
  
" _Vous savez ce qui se passe ? " Demanda Peter mal à l'aise.   
  
" _Aucune idée, " répondit Jing-Mei qui ne cessait de penser à ce que lui avait dit Dave.   
  
" _Tu crois que c'est parce que j'ai essayé de traverser la ligne rouge ? " Demanda Doug incertain.   
  
"_Non, " rétorqua le chirurgien. " Les petits rigolos qui essayent de franchir la ligne doivent être nombreux et les Yijos ne font pas tout ce bazar juste pour ça. Quelque chose de plus sérieux est arrivé. "   
  
" _Merci pour _petit rigolo_… " Marmonna Doug vexé.   
  
" _T'as essayé de franchir la ligne ? " Demanda Dave en haussant les sourcils de surprise. " T'as ressenti la douleur au ventre ? "   
  
" _Pourquoi ? Tu l'as fait toi aussi ? " Demanda Ross.   
  
" _Les grands esprits se rencontrent, " glissa Peter à l'oreille de Jing-Mei qui esquiva un sourire.   
  
" _Tu me connais, " rétorqua le jeune SD. " Dès qu'un truc est interdit, faut aussitôt que je le fasse ! "   
  
Ils cessèrent leur conversation en voyant un Yijos monter sur l'estrade. Il se racla bruyamment la gorge avant de commencer son discours. Les SD reconnurent aussitôt que c'était le lieutenant Su Perman Teur, réputé pour bien savoir parler aux foules.   
  
" _Quelque chose de grave vient d'arriver, " dit-il sur un ton solennel. " Il y a une semaine nous avons mis la main sur une espèce d'Insecte très sournoise, une Fourmi. Elle était emprisonnée dans le secteur haute sécurité… "   
  
" _Tu crois que c'était elle les cris qu'on entendait ? " Demanda Doug en fronçant les sourcils.   
  
Peter acquiesça simplement alors que Jing-Mei et Dave s'échangèrent un long regard. Il n'avait pas halluciné, les Fourmis existaient bel et bien.   
  
" _Cet Insecte a le pouvoir d'influencer sur les esprits Humains, et ce irrémédiablement, " continuait le lieutenant Su Perman Teur. " D'après nos caméras de sécurité, nous savons que quatre SD ont été influencés par la Fourmi et ont ainsi aidé à son évasion. Les effets sur leurs cerveaux sont irréversibles et ils sont maintenant considérés comme des ennemis. Les SD concernés sont Anna DelAmico, Abby Lockhart, Susan Lewis et John Carter. Vous avez carte blanche pour les arrêter avant qu'ils ne sortent du vaisseau, y compris le droit de tuer. "   
  
Des murmures parcoururent la foule stupéfaite. Jing-Mei, Peter, Doug et Dave n'arrivaient pas quand à eux à articuler un seul son. Leurs amis ? Maintenant devenus des ennemis ? Mais c'était impossible ! Dave se retourna alors vers les trois autres SD :   
  
" _Les Yijos mentent ! Les Fourmis n'influencent pas nos esprits ! " S'écria-t-il furieux alors que des soldats se retournèrent autour d'eux.   
  
" _Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? " Rétorqua Peter ne comprenant plus rien à rien.   
  
" _J'ai déjà rencontré une Fourmi ! " Reprit-il alors qu'un attroupement de soldats s'était regroupés autour des SD. Le lieutenant Su Perman Teur avait lui aussi remarqué l'agitation. " Elles sont pacifiques ! Elles ne veulent pas la guerre. Cette Fourmi m'a montré la réalité, chaque fois que nous débarquons sur une planète soi-disant infestée, c'est une planète appartenant réellement aux Insectes ! Les Yijos nous mentent ! Révoltons-nous ! Ils se servent de nous pour éliminer les Insectes qui essaient simplement de défendre leurs planètes, ils convoitent les ressources naturelles ! Et quand il n'y aura plus un seul Insecte dans cette foutue galaxie, c'est à nous qu'ils s'attaqueront ! Ne voyez-vous donc pas que nous sommes manipulés ? "   
  
Dave fut interrompu dans sa tirade par le lieutenant qui l'empoigna par le col de sa veste militaire.   
  
" _Lui aussi a été influencé ! " S'exclama le Yijos. " Regardez comme il a été envoûté ! Il ne sait même plus ce qu'il dit ! "   
  
Tous les Humains restaient silencieux incapable de faire la différence entre qui mentait, qui disait la vérité.   
  
" _Ils se servent de nous pour éviter de gaspiller des soldats ! Nous ne sommes que de la chair à canon pour eux ! " Reprit Dave hystérique. " Je le sais je suis là depuis le début de cette soi-disante guerre ! Et je sais aussi pourquoi ils ne nous ont pas prévenus pour les Vers sur Piè Jacon ! Ils savaient que les SD DelAmico et Lockhart connaissaient la vérité, mais ils ne pouvaient pas les éliminer sans- "   
  
Il se reçut un coup de matraque sur la nuque et s'écroula sur le sol. Quelques soldats poussèrent des cris d'indignation. Jing-Mei, Peter et Ross ne savaient pas ce qu'ils devaient faire. Deux soldats Yijos prirent Dave par les aisselles et le tirèrent hors de la salle de réunion.   
  
" _Que tout le monde parte à la recherche des traîtres et de la Fourmi ! C'est un ordre ! " Clama Su Perman Teur.   
  
" _Qu'est-ce que vous allez lui faire ? " S'écria Jing-Mei en tentant de s'approcher de Dave, mais elle fût repoussée violemment.   
  
" _Je vous ai donné des ordres ! Obéissez ou vous subirez de fâcheuses conséquences ! " Rétorqua le lieutenant d'un ton colérique et exaspéré.   
  
Dave fut emmené hors de la salle et la plupart des soldats obéirent à regret. Le doute s'était à présent immiscé en chacun d'eux. Peter, Doug et Jing-Mei partirent ensemble. Dès qu'ils furent loin de la salle, ils s'arrêtèrent pour discuter ne se souciant plus guère des micros et des caméras.   
  
" _Je sais ce qu'a voulu dire Dave, " dit Peter encore indigné par la scène qui s'était déroulé sous ses yeux. " Les Yijos ne pouvaient éliminer ainsi Anna et Abby. Leur disparition aurait été remarquée par les soldats car elles avaient une certaine notoriété au sein des officiers Humains. La seule façon de s'en débarrasser, c'était de les envoyer dans des missions d'où ils étaient sûrs qu'elles ne reviendraient pas. "   
  
" _Comme Piè Jacon, " murmura Doug avec peine.   
  
" _ C'est pour ça qu'ils ont demandé à Dave de ne rien dire pour les Vers, ils voulaient que les soldats soient surpris et tous massacrés, " termina d'expliquer Benton alors que ses mains tremblaient à cause de la colère.   
  
" _Sacrifier des centaines de vies de soldats Humains pour cacher leurs ambitions de pouvoir, " continua Jing-Mei écœurée. " Ces Yijos me dégoûtent ! "   
  
" _Les Yijos ont entendu et vu notre conversation, " remarqua soudainement Doug en s'approchant d'une caméra de surveillance suspendue au plafond. " Je crois que dans les prochains jours, nous allons rapidement être envoyé en mission. "   
  
Les trois SD s'échangèrent un long regard grave.   
  
" _Quel merdier ! " S'exclama soudainement Jing-Mei hors d'elle.   
  
" _Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? " Demanda alors Doug les poings serrés.   
  
" _Moi je sais, " rétorqua la jeune femme sûre d'elle.   
  
  
  
°]°   
  
  
  
Anna et Susan courraient en avant, derrière elles suivait de près la Fourmi, puis John et Abby fermaient la marche. Ils étaient perdus dans le labyrinthe de couloirs du vaisseau immense. La petite troupe avait rencontré plusieurs soldats qui leur avaient tiré dessus, mais ils avaient aussi remarqué que ces soldats faisaient express de les manquer. Apparemment ils étaient de leur côté mais les SD en ignoraient la raison.   
  
"_ Allons par ici ! " Ordonna Anna en bifurquant soudainement si bien que Susan manqua de continuer tout droit. " Je sais où on est ! "   
  
Ils continuaient leur course à bout de souffle. Finalement ils arrivèrent dans les cales du vaisseau où étaient entreposées de petites navettes. Anna s'approcha aussitôt de l'une d'elle.   
  
" _On va quand même pas- "   
  
Mais John n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la porte de la navette s'ouvrit toute seule. Anna, Abby et la Fourmi y entrèrent sans hésitation. Puis Susan et John posèrent finalement le pied à l'intérieur. La porte se referma derrière eux et l'écoutille se verrouilla automatiquement. La Fourmi était en train de se faire attacher sur un siège par Abby alors qu'Anna avait rejoint le cockpit. Une voix étrangère en parvenait :   
  
" _Ca y est ? La Fourmi va bien ? Vous en avez mis du temps ! "   
  
" _Désolé, " répondit Anna alors que sa voix manquait encore de souffle. " J'ai loupé une bifurcation en venant ici et on a perdu un peu de temps. En plus, les Yijos ont rapidement donné l'alarme. Au fait, on a deux nouveaux passagers ! "   
  
" _Bah dis-leur de se sangler et vite fait ! On décolle ! "   
  
Anna revint du cockpit et vit que la Fourmi avait été attachée. Abby s'était elle aussi installée sur un siège et avait ordonné à John et Susan de faire de même. La SD se dépêcha de mettre ses sangles alors que la navette avait déjà mis en marche ses moteurs. Puis une poussée les plaqua dans leurs sièges et ils filèrent rapidement vers la sortie du vaisseau. Derrière eux, des navettes de Yijos décollèrent pour les prendre en chasse.   
  
  
  
°]°   
  
  
  
" _Il faut qu'on aille le tirer de là ! " Insista Jing-Mei à quelques pas d'une ligne rouge. " Il doit être dans le périmètre de haute sécurité ! "   
  
" _Mais on peut pas traverser ! " Rétorqua Doug. " La douleur peut nous tuer ! "   
  
" _Taisez-vous ! " Ordonna soudainement Peter en tendant l'oreille.   
  
Des sifflements et des rugissements parvenaient de l'extérieur du vaisseau. Les trois SD se précipitèrent aussitôt vers la baie vitrée la plus proche. D'autres soldats étaient là aussi en train de regarder ce qui se passait dans l'espace. Une petite navette de chasse était apparemment poursuivie par d'autres.   
  
" _Anna, Abby, John et Susan doivent sûrement être dans la navette poursuivie, " remarqua Doug en collant ses mains à la vitre.   
  
" _Mais… Aucun d'eux ne sait piloter ce genre d'engins ! " S'étonna Peter.   
  
" _Eux peut-être, " reprit Jing-Mei sur un ton malicieux. " Mais à mon avis, ils ne sont pas seuls et quelqu'un d'autre encore pilote. "   
  
Tout d'un coup, la navette poursuivie amorça un rase-mottes au dessus du vaisseau entre les canons de défense. Ils restèrent tous le souffle coupé. Puis la navette envoya une décharge qui fit trembler tout le vaisseau du général Jé Pad Bol. Sous le choc, les SD tombèrent au sol.   
  
  
  
°]°   
  
  
  
Dave était tenu les bras tordus dans le dos. Ses gardes lui avaient d'abord passé une sorte d'émetteur sur l'estomac pour désactiver la puce. Ainsi il pouvait passer la ligne rouge sans problème. Les deux Yijos l'amenaient vers les cellules de haute sécurité. Des bruits de bataille spatiale lui parvenaient de l'extérieur. Il devina que c'était la fuite des SD et de la Fourmi qui créait tout ce tintamarre. Soudainement, une secousse le fit tomber lui et ses gardes sur le sol. Dave fut lâché pendant un quart de seconde, il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour se jeter sur une arme de Yijos et les mettre en joue.   
  
" _Relevez-vous ! " Ordonna-t-il menaçant. Les deux Yijos obéirent surpris. " Passez-moi l'émetteur ! "   
  
Le premier garde le lui tendit. Dave le prit et le cacha sous sa veste. Puis il fit marcher les deux Yijos devant lui et retourna hors du périmètre de sécurité. Les gardes avaient sur eux des sortes de menottes et le SD s'en servit pour les attacher à des tuyaux courant le long d'un mur. L'air victorieux il se tenait devant eux en les narguant fièrement.   
  
" _Nous te retrouvons petit Humain, " menaça l'un des Yijos. " Nous te retrouverons et t'enverrons sur une planète infestée de Scorpions ! On verra alors si tu es toujours du côté des Insectes ! "   
  
" _Bon les gars, c'est pas que je m'ennuie mais quand même un peu, " rétorqua Dave en gardant avec précaution son arme à la main. " Peut-être qu'on se reverra. Hasta la vista, baby ! "   
  
  
  
°]°   
  
  
  
A suivre...   
  
  
  
°]° °]° °]°   
  
  
  
Le Petit Mot de la Fin : Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire cette fois une allusion à _Terminator_ :o) en souvenir des bons vieux films des années 80 (nostalgie quand tu nous tiens…) _Mad Max_, _Alien_, _Indiana Jones_, _L'arme Fatale_ et tous les autres ! *soupir* C'était quand même mieux que _Scream_, les nouveaux _La Guerre Des Etoiles_ ou encore _Le Seigneur Des Anneaux_, vous trouvez pas ?   
  
  
  



	12. Episode XII : La Vérité est Ailleurs

**Gloria **   
  
**Episode XII : La Vérité est Ailleurs **   
  
  
  
Auteur : Lojie   
  
Avertissement : Les personnages ne sont malheureusement pas de ma propriété, en effet je ne suis toujours pas actionnaire de la WB, de plus tous événements de cette fanfiction vous rappelant quelques films célèbres de science-fiction (dont " Starships Troopers " que je trouve brillant car c'est là que l'on voit que la bêtise contrairement à l'intelligence n'a pas de limite) ne seraient pas une coïncidence mais voulu par moi.   
  
Note de l'Auteur : Après un long passage à vide, revoilà enfin les aventures de nos docs de l'espace ! J'ai décidé de m'y remettre sérieusement (enfin je sais pas si on peut parler de sérieux en ce qui concerne cette fic) et j'ai trouvé une fin ! Bref tout comme l'indique le titre, ce chapitre sera très branché X-Files avec parano générale, conspiration mondiale et domination extraterrestre. Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu rire en écrivant ce chapitre ! A me marrer toute seule devant mon ordi, ma mère a failli appeler l'asile !   
  
Bonne lecture !   
  
  
  
°]° °]° °]°   
  
  
  
Précédemment dans Gloria : John et Susan sont surpris par Anna, Abby et une Fourmi (!) sur le vaisseau. Ils fuient avec eux et embarquent sur une navette dans l'espace. Avant de fuir pour de bon, le pilote de leur navette tire une secousse sur le vaisseau-mère. A ce même moment, Dave qui était devenu prisonnier après avoir voulu créer un scandale anti-Yijos, profite de la secousse pour s'enfuir et se réfugier dans les circuits d'aération. Quand à Jing-Mei, Peter et Doug, ils commencent à se rendre compte qu'ils sont utilisés par les Yijos et savent qu'ils doivent faire quelque chose.   
  
  
  
°]°   
  
  
  
" _On est en hyperespace, nous pouvons nous détacher, " ordonna Anna en se levant de son fauteuil.   
  
Abby se détacha elle aussi, trépignante d'excitation d'avoir réussi à semer les navettes Yijos. John et Susan, l'estomac en compote après la poussée d'accélération, avaient un peu plus de mal à se réjouir et à se rendre compte de tout ce qui venait de se passer. La Fourmi restait silencieuse.   
  
"_C'est génial ! Le plan fonctionne à merveille ! " S'extasiait Abby alors que John et Susan s'échangèrent un long regard, ignorant l'existence d'un quelconque plan. " J'espère que la secousse aura eu l'effet produit ! Le connaissant, il a réussit ! "   
  
L'infirmière prit alors Anna dans ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément sans crier gare. Anna loin de paraître surprise, lui rendit avec une fougue identique son baiser. John eut l'impression que sa mâchoire allait tomber sur le sol alors que Susan restait pétrifiée. La Fourmi était toujours immobile. Les deux femmes cessèrent leur étreinte et s'échangèrent un sourire complice.   
  
" _Bon, nous n'avons pas le temps de nous couvrir de lauriers, ce n'est que la première étape du plan après tout, " coupa Anna en reprenant son sérieux. " Il faut que nous les dépucelons avant la porte. " Dit-elle en indiquant les deux autres SD du regard.   
  
" _Nous quoi ? " Répéta Susan tendue. Elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir bien entendu.   
  
" _Vous dépuceler, " reprit Abby en allant chercher un drôle d'appareil. " Laissez-vous faire, ça ne vous fera pas de mal. "   
  
John et Susan étaient une fois de plus, complètement à l'ouest. Les deux femmes s'approchèrent et passèrent simplement un drôle d'appareil devant leurs estomac. Puis elles vérifièrent avec une sorte de petit moniteur qu'elles ne détectaient aucun signal. Abby décida enfin de leur donner une explication alors qu'Anna faisait boire la Fourmi.   
  
" _Tous les Humains ont une puce implantée dans leur estomac sans qu'ils ne le sachent. Cette puce permet de déclencher une douleur qui peut être mortelle quand vous passez les lignes rouges au sol, mais c'est aussi un émetteur pour vous suivre à la trace. Nous venons de désactiver vos puces car nous allons bientôt nous prendre une porte. "   
  
" _Nous prendre une porte ? " Répéta le couple à l'unisson.   
  
" _Vous verrez bien, " rétorqua la jeune infirmière avant de partir dans le cockpit.   
  
Ils l'entendirent discuter avec le pilote, et ne purent que remarquer que cette voix leur semblait familière. A côté d'eux, Anna soignait la Fourmi qui avait souffert de torture. N'ayant rien à faire, ils décidèrent de l'aider.   
  
  
  
°]°   
  
  
  
Jing-Mei, Doug et Peter étaient toujours près de la baie vitrée alors que la navette de leurs amis, avait à présent disparu après avoir semer les Yijos. Le pilote de cette navette était vraiment un as et ils se demandaient bien qui cela pouvait être. Une seconde alarme retentit soudainement.   
  
" _Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? " S'exclama Doug en haussant les épaules. " Y a tout qui part en sucette ! "   
  
Une voix Yijosienne grésilla à travers les haut-parleurs disséminés un peu partout sur le vaisseau :   
  
_Un Humain répondant au nom de Dave Malucci s'est échappé du quartier des prisonniers. Priorité absolue à tous les officiers de le rattraper. Description peau mâte, yeux noirs, brun, 32 ans, taille… _   
  
Jing-Mei, Peter et Doug s'échangèrent des regards étonnés. Comment avait-il réussi à s'échapper ? En l'espace de deux heures, tant de choses s'étaient passées qu'ils avaient du mal à s'y retrouver. Peter eut tout d'un coup le regard happé par un mouvement sur sa droite. Il vit le visage de Dave à travers une grille d'aération au bas du mur. Par signes, celui-ci lui demanda d'approcher sans éveiller l'attention des caméras ou des micros.   
  
Peter se mit à marcher en crabe vers le mur en essayant de paraître naturel. Mais il avait toujours été un très mauvais acteur et Jing-Mei et Doug l'observèrent avec surprise.   
  
" _Peter, tu vas bien ? " Demanda Doug avec un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.   
  
" _Oui, oui, " répondit-il en continuant de s'approcher. " Oh ! Un lapin blanc ! " S'exclama-t-il en pointant du doigt quelque chose derrière eux.   
  
Jing-Mei et Doug se retournèrent mais ne virent rien. Pendant ce temps, Dave glissa un petit papier à travers la grille d'aération et Peter le cacha sous son pied. Malucci disparut aussitôt.   
  
" _Mais où t'as vu un lapin ? " S'exclama Jing-Mei complètement abasourdie.   
  
" _J'ai dû rêver, " répliqua brusquement Peter en repartant vers les couloirs des dortoirs. Il marchait bizarrement, ne décollant jamais son pied droit du sol.   
  
" _Peter, tu es sûr que _tout_ va bien ? " Demanda Jing-Mei suspicieuse.   
  
" _Bien sûr que oui ! Pourquoi cette question ? "   
  
" _Seulement parce que tu vois des lapins blancs et que tu marches bizarrement ! " Rétorqua Doug mort de rire. " Dis-moi ce que t'as fumé parce que moi, je veux la même chose ! "   
  
" _C'est pas drôle, " rétorqua Jing-Mei restant sérieuse. " Peter, tu es vraiment sûr que ça va ? "   
  
" _Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez, " répondit-il comprenant que son attitude pouvait paraître bizarre. " Suivez-moi et vous allez tout comprendre. "   
  
  
  
°]°   
  
  
  
" _Susan ! John ! Venez voir ! " Retentit la voix d'Abby en provenance du cockpit.   
  
Les deux médecins laissèrent Anna et la Fourmi, puis passèrent pour la première fois la porte du poste de pilotage. Ils restèrent un instant bouche bée en voyant le général Yi Er Em aux commandes. Celui-ci restait concentré sur son pilotage sans se soucier de la présence des deux Humains.   
  
" _Voici une porte, " leur expliqua Abby en montrant à travers les vitres des points de lumières disposées en cercle en plein milieu de l'espace. " Yi Er Em va envoyer une onde qui sert de mot de passe pour que la porte s'active. Puis nous passerons à l'intérieur et nous nous retrouverons à Gaya. Plusieurs portes sont ainsi disséminées dans l'espace pour que les Résistants puissent échapper aux Yijos. Regardez nos provisions de carburant, la navette sera bientôt à court à cause de notre saut dans l'hyperespace. Les navettes Yijos ne vont pas tarder à nous rejoindre, mais nous aurons déjà traversé la porte et eux sont incapables de le faire. Ils n'ont pas les ondes-codes. "   
  
" _Gaya, la Résistance et les ondes-codes… C'est la première fois que j'entends parler de telles choses, " rétorqua John ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être légèrement suspicieux.   
  
" _C'est normal, " parla pour la première fois Yi Er Em. " Mes collègues Yijos gardent le secret de l'existence de la Résistance. Ils veulent que les Humains continuent de croire qu'ils se battent avec les gentils Yijos contre les méchants Insectes. Mais la vérité est un peu plus complexe. "   
  
" _Et c'est quoi la vérité ? " Demanda Susan agacée.   
  
" _Si la Fourmi avait été en meilleur santé, nous lui aurions demandé de vous passer les images par télépathie. Mais elle est trop affaiblie, " répondit Abby inquiète.   
  
" _La vérité c'est que ce sont les Yijos qui ont attaqué les Insectes en premier, " reprit Yi Er Em en approchant sa navette de la porte. " Au départ, nos deux races avions des pactes commerciaux mais le gouvernement Yijos a été renversé par l'armée. Depuis ce sont eux qui contrôlent notre empire. Ils ont attaqué des planètes Insectes pour voler leurs ressources naturelles mais ils ont oublié de prendre en compte le formidable instinct de survie de cette espèce. Ils se sont cassés les dents à plusieurs batailles car l'espèce Yijos n'est pas assez physique. L'armée a alors décidé de trouver une espèce voisine plus endurante. "   
  
" _Les Humains, " coupa Susan comprenant soudainement beaucoup de choses.   
  
" _Nous avions le choix entre plusieurs espèces, " continua Yi Er Em sans se soucier de l'interruption de la jeune femme. " Mais la vôtre était la moins avancée au niveau progrès technique et intellectuel, donc la plus crédule. L'armée vous a fait croire en vous offrant quelques babioles en cadeau qu'ils étaient vos amis. Puis ils sont peu à peu devenu les principaux actionnaires de toutes vos entreprises multinationales. Sur un simple claquement de doigts, les Yijos font la pluie ou le beau temps sur l'économie mondiale de la Terre. Ils peuvent mettre au chômage les trois-quarts de la planète s'ils en ont envie. Les Etats ont dû se soumettre à cause de leurs menaces, car un pays de chômeurs c'est un pays qui se révolte contre le gouvernement en place. A partir de là, les Yijos ont imposé un quota de soldats à fournir. "   
  
" _Alors depuis le début nous sommes manipulés, " se rendit compte John ayant du mal à en croire ses oreilles.   
  
" _Mais tous les Yijos ne sont pas comme ça, " rétorqua Yi Er Em sur la défensive. " Une Résistance s'est tout d'abord organisée contre l'armée qui a prit le pouvoir, puis elle s'est développée et s'est associée avec les Insectes. Enfin, des Humains moins aveugles que les autres se sont aperçus du double jeu et votre espèce pourrait être déterminante dans l'issue de cette guerre. "   
  
" _Vous être un membre de la Résistance ? " Demanda Susan ce qui fit sourire Abby.   
  
" _Oui, " répondit Yi Er Em avec patience. " Je suis infiltré dans l'armée depuis plusieurs années et je viens seulement de laisser tomber ma couverture. "   
  
" _Et pourquoi ? " Demanda John.   
  
" _Parce que c'est l'heure de la lutte finale, " rétorqua Abby.   
  
" _J'envoie l'onde, " indiqua Yi Er Em en pianotant sur quelques boutons du tableau de bord.   
  
La seconde suivante, un vortex se créa au milieu du cercle des lumières. Susan et John retirent leur souffle au moment où la navette y pénétra.   
  
  
  
°]°   
  
  
  
Peter s'assit sur sa banquette, le pied droit toujours collé au sol. Curieux, Jing-Mei et Doug s'étaient mis à côté de lui impatient de savoir ce qui se passe. Benton demanda à Ross de lui apporter le vieux journal intime de John qui traînait encore là. Celui-ci obéit aussitôt. Peter déchira une page et retira la couche carbone, puis il commença à écrire en se protégeant des caméras.   
  
Jing-Mei et Doug se penchèrent pour lire :   
  
_Dave était dans le circuit de ventilation. Je ne voulais pas attirer l'attention des caméras en m'approchant. C'est pour ça que je vous ai fait vous retourner en disant qu'il y avait un lapin blanc. Ainsi vous ne l'avez pas vu car sinon vous auriez peut-être accouru vers la bouche d'aération ce qui aurait aussitôt alerté les caméras. Il m'a glissé un papier que j'ai sous le pied._   
  
Sitôt qu'ils eurent fini de lire, Peter chiffonna le papier et l'avala. Il souleva alors son pied et prit avec discrétion le papier en faisant semblant de se gratter la cheville. Puis ils se penchèrent tous dessus :   
  
_J'ai en ma possession un dépuceleur, c'est un appareil que j'ai volé à mes gardes, je me suis fait arrêté express pour l'avoir. J'avoue t'avoir menti Jing-Mei, j'en sais bien plus que ça sur les Insectes et je n'ai pas rencontré qu'une seule Fourmi. Grâce à la secousse provoquée par la navette d'Anna et Abby, j'ai pu m'enfuir avec le dépuceleur. Le coup était prémédité, ce n'est pas pour rien que la navette a tiré pile sur le quartier des prisonniers. Je ne vais pas pouvoir rester indéfiniment dans les circuits de ventilation. Mon rôle est terminé et c'est à vous de reprendre le flambeau. Cette nuit à minuit pile dans le couloir trois de l'étage quarante-six, sur la droite retirez la dix-septième grille d'aération et vous trouverez le dépuceleur plus de nouvelles instructions. Ne vous préoccupez pas des caméras ou des gardes, je me charge de distraire tout ce beau monde. Bon courage !_   
  
Après avoir bien retenu toutes les instructions, Peter avala aussi ce bout de papier. Il avait l'impression de ne faire que ça ces derniers temps.   
  
  
  
°]° °]° °]°   
  
  
  
Le Petit Mot de la Fin : Et vi je suis sadique de m'arrêter là ! Mais ma réputation n'est plus à faire depuis le temps ! Comme dans tous les livres de SF, le terme de Gaya est récurrent, je n'allais pas omettre de le mettre ici bien sûr :o) En ce qui concerne le passage sur la domination du monde économique de la Terre par les Yijos, j'avoue m'être inspirée de la réalité, c'est-à-dire de l'attitude de certaines multinationales et des pays du G-7 envers des pays du tiers-monde. Et oui, inspiré de faits réels ! Ca fait peur non ?   
  
  
  



	13. Episode XIII : Gatagate

**Gloria **  
  
**Episode XIII : Gatagate**   
  
  
  
Auteur : Lojie   
  
Avertissement : Les personnages ne sont malheureusement pas de ma propriété, en effet je ne suis toujours pas actionnaire de la WB, de plus tous événements de cette fanfiction vous rappelant quelques films célèbres de science-fiction (dont " Starships Troopers " que je trouve brillant car c'est là que l'on voit que la bêtise contrairement à l'intelligence n'a pas de limite) ne seraient pas une coïncidence mais voulu par moi.   
  
Note de l'Auteur : D'accord, je plaide coupable ! L'historie des portes ce n'est ni plus ni moins que du Stargate remâché à ma sauce ! Sinon, en revisionnant quelques passages de " Starships Troopers " car ça m'aide pour écrire les descriptions des scènes de batailles (car il va encore y en avoir) j'ai découvert que l'un de mes acteurs préférés joue dedans, un rôle de soldat au début du film ! J'en découvre tous les jours !   
  
Bonne lecture !   
  
  
  
°]° °]° °]°   
  
  
  
Précédemment dans Gloria :   
Susan, Abby, Anna, John, la Fourmi et le général Yi Er Em viennent juste d'entrer dans la porte qui amène au monde de Gaya. Dave se balade toujours dans les canalisations. Quand à Jing-Mei, Peter et Doug, ils viennent de recevoir un message de Malucci leur indiquant d'aller chercher un dépuceleur mais ils ignorent encore l'utilité de cet appareil.   
  
  
  
°]°   
  
  
  
En l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, tout ce qui était autour d'eux se transforma. Ebahis, John et Susan observaient autour d'eux comme deux enfants assistant à un spectacle de cirque. Ils venaient de passer la porte et s'étaient retrouvés dans un autre coin de l'espace, un endroit à la localisation précieusement gardée secrète, dans l'antre de la Résistance.   
  
Yi Er Em pilotait sa navette avec aisance jusqu' à la planète blanche et bleue face à eux. Il avait apparemment l'habitude de venir ici. Abby semblait elle aussi à l'aise, le soulagement se lisait sur son visage, comme si elle venait de rentrer chez elle après un long exil. A l'arrière, Anna s'occupait toujours de la Fourmi affaiblie.   
  
"_C'est Gaya ?" Demanda Susan en indiquant la planète du doigt.   
  
"_La seule et l'unique," rétorqua Abby avec fierté. "Cette planète, c'est un symbole, c'est l'espoir qu'un jour cette galaxie connaîtra enfin la paix. Quand nous aurons atterrit, vous allez croiser de nouvelles espèces, et pas seulement des Yijos, des Insectes et des Humains. Vous risquez d'être un peu perdu au départ mais vous vous acclimaterez facilement. "   
  
"'_ Tu es déjà venue ici ?" Demanda John fasciné par cette immense boule blanche et bleue qui prenait peu à peu tout l'espace de son champ de vision au fur et à mesure que la navette s'approchait.   
  
"_ Plusieurs fois," expliqua Abby consciente que les deux médecins devaient vraiment être perdus. "Anna et moi profitions que les Yijos nous envoyaient à des missions de nettoyage pour nous éclipser avec l'aide de Yi Er Em, prendre une porte et venir ici. En tant que tête de file de la Résistance Humaine, Anna se doit de venir régulièrement ici."   
  
"_ Repartez vous attacher," conseilla Yi Er Em alors que quelques turbulences firent trembler la navette. " J'amorce l'approche de Gaya. Je me mets en orbite."   
  
Les trois SD retournèrent dans la cabine principale avec Anna et la Fourmi.   
  
  
  
°]°   
  
  
  
"_Demain, on doit se rendre sur la planète Gèta Pan, tu crois que c'est une fausse mission de nettoyage comme la précédente ?" Demanda Doug ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être un peu inquiet.   
  
Il n'avait aucune envie de mourir, il avait Carol et les petites qui comptaient sur lui. Mais depuis quelques temps, tant de choses avaient changé. Peter, Jing-Mei et lui étaient allongés côte-à-côte sur une banquette en attendant l'heure d'aller chercher le dépuceleur. Tous les autres soldats du dortoir dormaient.   
  
"_Je ne pense pas," rétorqua Jing-Mei. "Nous savons peut-être beaucoup de choses mais nous n'avons aucun moyen de les prouver, et donc de rattacher d'autres personnes à notre cause. Nous passons pour une bande d'illuminés c'est tout. Les Yijos ne nous craignent pas."   
  
"_Ca va être l'heure," murmura Peter qui ne cessait de fixer les caméras présentes.   
  
Soudainement, un drôle de bruit retentit qui fit trembler tout le vaisseau. Les moteurs venaient de stopper. Tous les soldats sursautèrent et se réveillèrent. Peter remarqua non sans cacher un sourire que les caméras étaient à présent hors-service, toutes venaient de se désactiver. Ce qui voulait dire que les micros devaient aussi avoir subi le même sort.   
  
"_Mais comment il a fait ça ?" Demanda Jing-Mei stupéfaite.   
  
Elle parlait bien sûr de Dave et ses deux compères l'avaient compris sans qu'elle n'ait à dire son prénom. Ils haussèrent tous des épaules, puis profitèrent de l'agitation générale pour sortir du dortoir. Sur leur chemin, ils croisèrent des troupes de Yijos affolés qui courraient vers le bas du vaisseau, espérant trouver la cause de ce bug géant.   
  
Les trois SD n'eurent pas de mal à trouver le dépuceleur avec un petit papier à côté :   
  
_Voici le dépuceleur. Vous avez tous les trois des puces dans le ventre. Passez cet appareil devant votre estomac tout en appuyant sur le bouton rouge. Cela permet de désactiver la puce. Gardez cet objet précieusement, j'ai lutté pour l'obtenir car notre taupe n'avait pas accès à ce genre d'appareil. Ainsi lors de la mission Gèta Pan, les Yijos ne pourront pas vous repérer et vous pourrez vous éclipser facilement du reste des soldats. Ouvrez l'œil, des indices vont vous conduire jusqu'à un endroit où de nouvelles instructions vous seront donnés. Le premier indice est la falaise aux milles lumières. Bonne chance ! Dave. _   
  
La première chose à laquelle ils pensèrent tous fut _quelle taupe ?_ Peter avala le papier comme d'habitude. Puis ils passèrent l'appareil et désactivèrent leurs puces. Doug enveloppa l'appareil dans son veston militaire faute de mieux puis ils regagnèrent leur dortoir. Là-bas, ils mirent l'appareil dans le sac d'affaires médicales de Peter. Ainsi ils pourront l'emmener sur Gèta Pan.   
  
  
  
°]°   
  
  
  
Dave remercia ce cher Yi Er Em silencieusement. Il n'avait peut-être pas accès aux dépuceleurs mais il pouvait obtenir d'autres joujoux encore plus amusants. Avant de fuir avec Anna, Abby, la Fourmi, John et Susan, le général avait laissé cacher dans un coin du circuit de ventilation, un appareil de distorsion d'ondes destiné à Dave. Etant donné que les moteurs, tout comme les caméras et les micros marchaient grâce à un système d'onde en tant que carburant, ce appareil qui les distorsionnait, provoquait une sorte de bug géant et ainsi, Peter, Doug et Jing-Mei avaient pu agir sans se soucier d'être repérés.   
  
Malucci se trouvait dans l'une des cales du vaisseau immense, près de la salle des machines. Sachant que les Yijos n'allaient pas tarder à venir, il délaissa l'appareil à distorsion, il n'en avait plus besoin, puis il repartit dans les circuits de ventilation. Il savait que cette fois il allait se faire attraper. Il ne pouvait pas leur échapper indéfiniment et il n'avait rien mangé depuis. Son estomac grognait et au moins, en prison il pourra manger. Il prit un second joujou donné par Yi Er Em : une oubliette. C'était une petite pilule qui le rendrait amnésique pendant quelques temps, assez pour que la lutte finale ait lieu. Ainsi même si les Yijos décidaient d'employer les grands moyens il ne pourrait rien dire.   
  
Le SD avala l'oubliette au moment même où il entendit des voix de Yijos derrière lui. A peine une seconde plus tard, un soldat furieux pointait le canon de son arme sur sa tempe. Dave le regarda avec hébétude. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Se demanda-t-il en silence. Et où suis-je ? Il fut tiré hors des canalisations et amené devant le général Jé Pad Bol.   
  
"_Alors SD Malucci ? Vous pensiez peut-être nous échapper indéfiniment ? " S'exclama-t-il fier qu'il soit de nouveau capturé. Dave le regarda terrifié. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que _ça_ ? Un extraterrestre ? " SD Malucci ! C'est à vous que je parle !"   
  
Dave se retourna pour savoir qui était ce SD Malucci à qui parlait l'étrange être qui lui faisait face. Pris d'un doute, le grand Yijos l'observa, l'attrapa par la mâchoire et observa le regard de l'Humain. Il étouffa un juron.   
  
"_Il a des traces violettes dans les yeux ! C'est le signe qu'il vient de prendre une oubliette ! Encore un coup de ce traître de Yi Er Em ! C'est lui qui a dû le fournir ! Et moi qui pensait que ce général était digne de confiance ! Foutez ce singe dégénéré en taule!"   
  
Sur ce, Jé Pad Bol tourna les talons et repartit en ruminant sa colère.   
  
  
  
°]°   
  
  
  
La première chose que Susan remarqua en descendant de la navette, ce n'était pas le ciel blanc ni la terre bleue, ce n'était pas les drôles d'individus tout droit sortis d'une imagination tordue qui passaient devant elle, et encore moins l'immense scorpion qui l'aida avec ses pinces à descendre de la passerelle sans l'attaquer ni éprouver la moindre agressivité, non ce fut la chanson des _Beatles_ qui résonnait à travers des haut-parleurs disséminés dans les rues.   
  
_We all live in a yellow submarine,  
Yellow submarine,  
Yellow submarine,  
We all live in a yellow submarine,  
Yellow submarine,  
Yellow submarine !_   
  
" _Bienvenue sur Gaya !" S'exclama Anna fière de présenter cette planète à John et Abby.   
  
Plusieurs extraterrestres, des Yijos et des Insectes en majorité, descendirent la Fourmi avec précaution de la navette. Une autre Fourmi vint à la rencontre d'Anna. Elle posa ses antennes sur les temps de l'Humaine quelques instants puis repartit. La Fourmi affaiblie fut rapidement emportée. John avait suivi la scène avec curiosité.   
  
Il ne comprenait plus rien et avait l'impression de se retrouver en plein milieu d'un film de _Stars Wars_. Quelques grains de sable bleu venait s'échouer autour de ses pieds. Il en prit une pincée, et regarda avec curiosité le vent l'emporter. Loin d'être perdus, Anna, Abby et Yi Er Em se mirent à marcher vers un petit baraquement fait de sable bleu collé et séché. Susan et John se mirent à les suivre continuant leur rêve éveillé.   
  
Ils entrèrent et l'endroit se révéla être un bar. Ils prirent une table du fond et sur leur chemin, les deux Humaines et le Yijos saluèrent quelques têtes connues. Enfin… têtes connues… façon de parler car pour certains individus on se demandait vraiment où était la tête voir même s'ils en avaient une. Ils commandèrent à boire. Susan et John se contentèrent de dire _idem_ car ils ne savaient pas ce qu'il y avait à boire ici.   
  
" _Est-ce que maintenant, on pourrait avoir plus d'explications ? " Demanda Susan ne pouvant réprimer une moue de dégoût, en voyant l'espèce de trolls qui leur servait de serveur, ramener des boissons à la couleur verte fluo, un peu jaune par endroits.   
  
"_ Notre coup n'était pas prévu en fait, " expliqua Anna après avoir bu son verre d'un trait. " Il va y avoir ce que nous appelons la lutte finale, tout le monde parle de ça ici. L'armée Yijos prévoit d'attaquer la planète mère des Insectes dans une semaine. S'ils gagnaient, ils deviendraient les rois du monde, il n'y a pas d'autres termes. Notre rôle à Abby et moi, était avec l'aide de Yi Er Em, d'organiser une mutinerie Humaine au sein du vaisseau du général Jé Pad Bol où sont regroupées toutes les troupes Humaines. Mais Yi Er Em n'avait pas accès aux dépuceleurs indispensables pour dépuceler tout le monde. Dave devait se faire capturer en faisant un scandale, puis Yi Er Em aurait provoqué un bug géant dans le vaisseau grâce à un appareil. Cela aurait permis à Dave de s'échapper avec le dépuceleur et de nous le remettre- "   
  
" _Alors lui aussi est au courant de tout ça ? " S'exclama John se sentant un peu trahi.   
  
" _Oui mais laisse-moi terminer, " coupa Anna. " La mutinerie aurait eu lieu lors de l'attaque de la planète mère des Insectes, les Humains auraient tout d'un coup refuser de sa battre et se seraient retourner contre l'armée Yijos avec l'aide des Insectes. En même temps sur la planète mère des Yijos, la population se serait soulevé et un coup d'état de la Résistance aurait renversé le pouvoir en place. Mais il y a eut un hic. "   
  
" _Quoi ? ! ? " S'exclama aussitôt Susan happée par le discours de la SD.   
  
" _La Fourmi qui était avec nous, " répondit Yi Er Em à son tour. " C'est une haute responsable des Insectes mais elle s'est faite capturer par les Yijos. Du coup, notre priorité a été de lui permettre de s'évader car certaines choses qu'elle sait comme les ondes-codes des portes, pourraient nous être fatales si l'armée Yijos venait à les connaître. Elle ne pouvait pas résister à la torture indéfiniment. Du coup, nous avons dû changer certaines choses de notre plan, la mutinerie se passera sans nous. A l'heure qu'il est, Dave a déjà créé le scandale, quand j'ai tiré sur le vaisseau, j'ai visé le quartier des prisonniers où il était pour lui permettre de prendre le dépuceleur et de s'échapper. Ce sont à présent Jing-Mei, Peter et Doug qui vont pousser les autres soldats à la mutinerie. Ils doivent déjà avoir en leur possession le dépuceleur et demain lors de la mission de nettoyage de Gèta Pan, nous en profiterons pour leur donner de nouvelles instructions. "   
  
" _Nous ? " Répéta John assailli d'un affreux doute.   
  
" __Vous_ pour être plus précis, " rétorqua Abby avec un sourire gêné. " Anna, Yi Er Em et moi sommes un peu trop connu des Yijos. Mais vous à peine ! Si jamais vous vous faîtes attraper, vous ne risquez pas de divulguer grand-chose, vous ne connaissez même pas les ondes-codes. "   
  
" _Nous savons quand même à propos de la mutinerie, " rétorqua Susan vexée.   
  
"_ Oui mais par rapport à nous, vous ne savez quasiment rien. " Coupa Anna. "Nous allons vous envoyez à la falaise aux milles lumières. Jing-Mei, Peter et Doug vous y retrouveront grâce à une série d'indices. Là-bas, vous leur transmettrez en mains propres un enregistrement qui leur servira à convaincre les Humains des véritables intentions de l'armée Yijos. Dîtes leur que lors de l'attaque de la planète mère, ils n'auront rien à craindre des Insectes qui ne les attaquerons pas, ils devront se retourner contre les Yijos, que ce soit sur le champ de bataille ou dans le vaisseau du général Jé Pad Bol. Ne leur dîtes rien d'autres ! Moins ils en savent, mieux le plan a de chances de fonctionner ! "   
  
" _Donc, vous allez nous envoyer sur Gèta Pan dans une falaise… Mais comment ? " S'exclama Susan interdite.   
  
" _Par un faux satellite naturel, " expliqua Yi Er Em. " Vous serez mis dans une capsule qui aura l'air d'un météore pour l'armée Yijos et qui n'éveillera donc pas leur attention. Votre capsule atterrira près de la falaise aux milles lumières et des indices vous diront où vous cacher. Puis vous attendrez vos compagnons et leur transmettrez le message. "   
  
" _Et on repartira comment ? " Demanda John peu emballé par cette idée.   
  
" _Quand nous aurons renversé l'armée Yijos et que les Humain se seront rebellés avec les Insectes, nous viendrons vous chercher, " répondit Abby.   
  
" _Mais si la mutinerie et le coup d'état échoue ? " Demanda Susan.   
  
Ni Abby, ni Anna et ni Yi Er Em ne répondirent. Ils conservèrent un silence lourd de sous-entendus. S'ils échouaient à la lutte finale, John et Susan resteraient coincés sur Gèta Pan à jamais.   
  
" _Cool… " Murmura Susan alors que John soupira.   
  
  
  
°]°   
  
  
  
A suivre…   
  
  
  
°]° °]° °]°   
  
  
  
Le Petit Mot de la Fin : Suspense toujours ! Désolé pour le petit extrait des _Beatles_,quelqu'un avait parié que j'arriverais pas à mettre une histoire de sous-marin jaune dans cette fic : pari perdu ! Je sais que l'action a primé par rapport aux sentiments des personnages dans ces derniers chapitres, mais ne vous inquiétez pas c'est temporaire ! ;o)   
  
  
  



	14. Episode XIV : La Falaise aux Milles Lumi...

**Gloria **  
  
**Episode XIV : La Falaise aux Milles Lumières**   
  
  
  
Auteur : Lojie   
  
Avertissement : Les personnages ne sont malheureusement pas de ma propriété, en effet je ne suis toujours pas actionnaire de la WB, de plus tous événements de cette fanfiction vous rappelant quelques films célèbres de science-fiction (dont " Starships Troopers " que je trouve brillant car c'est là que l'on voit que la bêtise contrairement à l'intelligence n'a pas de limite) ne seraient pas une coïncidence mais voulu par moi.   
  
Note de l'Auteur : Allez zou ! Ce chapitre est dédicacée à Lolotte qui je sais, désespérait d'avoir enfin la suite de cette histoire ! Cette année j'ai quand même pris la bonne résolution d'enfin finir cette fic !   
  
Bonne lecture !   
  
  
  
°]° °]° °]°   
  
  
  
Précédemment dans Gloria :   
  
  
Susan et John découvrirent l'existence de la Résistance et se retrouvent eux-mêmes Résistants sans l'avoir souhaité. Jing-Mei, Peter et Doug embarquent pour la mission Get Apen, ils vont devoir réussir à provoquer une mutinerie géante avec pour seul indice _la falaise aux lumières_. Quant à Dave, il a perdu la mémoire grâce à une oubliette confiée par Yi Er Em.   
  
  
  
°]°   
  
  
  
" _Mettez ça, " ordonna Abby visiblement crispée.   
  
Elle venait de tendre des combinaisons à l'allure de papier aluminium à Susan et John. Ils étaient de nouveau dans la navette de Yi Er Em et ils venaient à l'instant de prendre une porte. Ils étaient sur le territoire des Yijos et personne ne se sentait rassuré. Anna était restée sur Gaïa.   
  
A l'arrière de la navette, un météore juste à assez grande pour contenir deux humains en position fœtale, était entreposée, prête à partir. Le couvercle avait été retiré et l'intérieur était tapissé d'une mousse permettant que les détecteurs thermiques des Yijos ne puissent déceler aucune chaleur. Malgré tout, Susan et John allaient devoir porter des combinaisons car il n'y avait pas d'isolation, des sortes d'embouts nasales leur permettant de respirer.   
  
Quand ils furent fin prêt, Abby leur tendit un objet carré, entièrement noir. Susan et John l'observèrent avec stupéfaction :   
  
" _Qu'est-ce que c'est ? " Demanda Susan en le prenant avec précaution.   
  
" _Quelque chose de précieux, " répondit Abby. " Ceci est la preuve de la conspiration Yijos. Pour l'ouvrir, il faut que quatre Humains différents posent leur index sur chaque coin du cube. Il a été fabriqué par la Fourmi du vaisseau. Le moment venu, vous le confirez à Jing-Mei, Peter et Doug. Il y aussi ce petit bracelet : cela sert à la distorsion d'ondes : il permettra à Jing-Mei, Peter et Doug de faire circuler le cube sur le vaisseau sans que les Yijos ne s'en aperçoivent. Quand la météorite atterrira, vous vous retrouverez près d'une petite butte : c'est l'entrée d'une grotte. Allez-y et attendez. Voici aussi deux oubliettes. Anna vous a déjà expliqué comment ça fonctionne. Si jamais ce sont des Yijos qui viennent à la place de Jing-Mei, Peter et Doug, avalez-les aussitôt ! "   
  
Les deux SD acquiescèrent. Ils avaient tout compris. Mais la peur leur nouait le ventre. Soudain, Yi Er Em passa la tête hors de la cabine :   
  
" _Installe-les dans la météorite ! Nous arrivons bientôt au point de largage ! "   
  
Abby indiqua d'un geste au couple de la suivre. Susan et John durent se plier l'un contre l'autre pour pouvoir entrer dans la navette. C'était Susan qui tenait le cube. Avant de refermer le couvercle, Abby les regarda un dernier instant, et peut-être pour la dernière fois :  
  
" _On compte tous sur vous. De vous dépendent des milliards de vies Insectes, Humaines et aussi Yijos ! Je suis sûre qu'on se reverra ! "  
  
" _A plus tard ! " Répondit Susan tenant de paraître enjouée.   
  
" _Salut, " rétorqua John incapable de se décrisper.   
  
Abby referma le météore et enclencha toutes les sécurités. Puis elle partit rejoindre Yi Er Em dans la cabine après avoir fermé la porte derrière elle.   
  
" _Tout est okay ! " Dit-elle à l'attention du Yijos.   
  
" _Alors c'est parti ! "   
  
Yi Er Em calcula rapidement l'angle du trajet de la météorite, sa poussée et sa vitesse pour qu'elle arrive sans dommages sur Get Apen, ainsi qu'à l'endroit indiqué. Puis il ouvrit l'arrière du vaisseau et lâcha la météorite.   
  
  
  
°]°   
  
  
  
Doug avait le dépuceleur caché dans son sac de SD… Et il était mort de trouille dès qu'il croisait un Yijos. Ce matin avait été un matin comme les autres, si on pouvait appeler ça le matin bien sûr puisqu'il n'y avait ni jour, ni nuit dans l'espace.   
  
Avec Jing-Mei et Peter, ils s'étaient levés comme d'habitude aux grésillements des haut-parleurs qui hurlaient dans les couloirs et les dortoirs, s'étaient lavés plus rapidement que d'habitude car peu rassurés de laisser le dépuceleur sans surveillance, s'étaient habillés, avaient mangé et enfin, s'étaient dirigés vers les salles d'embarquement pour les missions de nettoyage.   
  
Ils étaient tous les trois côte-à-côte au garde-à-vous, au milieu des deux files que composait leur garnison, n'écoutant pas les consignes du général Jé Pad Bol, debout sur l'estrade centrale au milieu des troupes humaines. La seule chose à laquelle ils pensaient, était la falaise aux milles lumières. Ils s'aperçurent à peine quand le général eut fini son discours.   
  
Autour d'eux, toutes les garnisons commandées par leurs capitaines commençaient à embarquer. Soudainement, Jing-Mei écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Elle donna un violent coup de coude à Peter qui dut étouffer un petit cri de douleur. Doug aussi était stupéfait.   
  
Face à eux, leur capitaine amenait un nouveau venu dans la troupe. Enfin un nouveau… un retour en fait : Dave Malucci. Mais il semblait différent. Il regardait autour de lui avec surprise, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il venait dans cet endroit. Dans son regard subsistaient des traces violettes. Le capitaine lui ordonna de rejoindre les rangs ce qu'il fit d'un pas un peu maladroit. Rien de militaire ne subsistait en lui, c'est comme s'il avait tout oublié. Il ne jeta même pas un coup d'œil à Jing-Mei, Peter, Doug et d'autres soldats qu'il connaissait.   
  
Au pas cadencé, ils entrèrent dans la navette qui leur était destiné. Perdu, Dave ne semblait plus savoir où se trouvaient les sièges destinés aux SD. Jing-Mei le prit par le coude et le guida discrètement. Il l'observa avec surprise, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait. Peter et Doug s'échangèrent un regard méfiant. Que lui était-il arrivé ?   
  
Finalement, répondant aux ordres, ils s'attachèrent tous. Jing-Mei dût s'occuper des sangles de Dave qui apparemment ne savait plus rien faire. Puis le décompte partit et à zéro, leur navette fût lâchée à une vitesse folle dans le vide de l'espace : direction Get Apen. Les contrôleurs Yijos ne prêtèrent guère d'attention, à une petite météorite qui traçait son chemin elle aussi vers cette planète au même moment.   
  
  
  
°]°   
  
  
  
La chute du météore fut amortie par l'immense bande de boue dans laquelle ils atterrirent. Un choc les prévint de leur arrivée, à peine ressentie à l'intérieur de leur boule rembourrée. Susan actionna l'ouverture du météore.   
  
Prudemment, elle glissa un œil à l'extérieur. La planète Get Apen n'était apparemment que flaques de boue et bandes de sable gris. Quelques végétaux fibreux subsistaient ici et là, regroupés en bande à la manière de joncs. John passa à son tour la tête dehors. Il fut surpris par l'odeur ragoûtante dégagée par la boue.   
  
" _Ca pue ici ! " S'exclama-t-il de mauvaise humeur.   
  
" _On est pas ici en vacances de toute façon, " rétorqua Susan.   
  
Elle sortit du météore, faisant bien attention de ne pas poser les pieds sur des sables mouvants ou un autre piège du même genre. Elle se retourna et son souffle fut coupé par quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas encore vu. John l'observa surpris, et se retourna à son tour.   
  
Une immense falaise se dressait au loin dans ce désert humide et visqueux. Elle était faite de sable cristallisé et brillait comme un joyau. C'était une merveille de la nature, perdue au milieu de la boue. Susan se délaissa de ce spectacle, et repéra rapidement au sol une petite butte, l'entrée d'une grotte.   
  
  
  
°]°   
  
  
  
Cela faisait deux heures qu'ils marchaient dans la boue et dans le sable. La terre alourdissait leurs bottes, rendant chaque pas plus pénible que l'ancien. C'était surtout Doug qui souffrait, son sac alourdi par le dépuceleur. Dave lui, avançait comme si de rien n'était, avec toujours cet énervant rictus de surprise continue collé sur son visage. Il n'y avait eu pour le moment que très peu de Scorpions isolés à abattre. La plupart étaient regroupée en tas, carbonisés par les bombardements Yijos. Pour la première fois, les cœurs de Jing-Mei, Peter et Doug se serrèrent en voyant des cadavres d'Insectes.   
  
Les garnisons arrivèrent au sommet d'une pente. Il y eut quelques murmures d'exclamations quant au loin, les soldats aperçurent une grande falaise. Les trois SD percutèrent même temps : la falaise aux milles lumières ! Elle devait être constituée en sable cristallisé car elle brillait de toute part grâce aux différentes étoiles qui éclairaient cette planète boueuse. Peter claqua de la langue pour attirer l'attention de ses deux acolytes. Jing-Mei et Doug se retournèrent vers lui. Le grand médecin indiqua du regard un petit bosquet de végétaux jaunâtres.   
  
Discrètement, ils ralentirent le pas et se détachèrent peu à peu de la garnison. Puis ils coururent sans que les capitaines ne s'en aperçoivent jusqu'au bosquet, et s'y cachèrent. Ils reprirent leur souffle calmement, les mains posées sur leurs genoux pliés. Jing-Mei remarqua avec surprise que Dave les avait suivi, un sourire béat aux lèvres.   
  
" _Pourrait-on m'expliquer pourquoi cet idiot nous a suivi ? " S'écria Peter un peu mal à l'aise.   
  
Doug passa une main devant le visage de Dave. Celui-ci suivit du regard la main et observa son ancien collègue avec surprise.   
  
" _Dépucelons-nous tout de suite, " ordonna aussitôt Jing-Mei.   
  
Ils passèrent tous les trois le dépuceleur devant leur estomac respectif en appuyant sur le bouton rouge. Doug se chargea de l'estomac de Dave.   
  
" _A ton avis, c'est quoi ces traces violettes qu'il a dans le regard ? " Demanda Doug en observant ses yeux de plus près.   
  
" _Je ne sais pas, en tous cas il n'est pas très bavard, " commenta Peter méfiant.   
  
" _Tu crois que les Yijos l'ont lobotomisé ? " S'inquiéta Jing-Mei.   
  
" _Ne te fais pas soucis pour ça ! " S'exclama Peter cynique. " Il n'y avait déjà rien à lobotomiser avant dans son crâne ! "   
  
Doug et Jing-Mei lui jetèrent des regards noirs.   
  
" _Je ne suis pas idiot, " parla Dave pour la première fois. " Je n'ai juste aucune idée d'où je suis, et qui je suis. Vous me semblez familier, et vous semblez aussi me connaître. C'est pour ça que je vous ai suivi. " Expliqua-t-il avec calme.   
  
" _Quelle est la plus lointaine chose dont tu te souviens ? " Demanda Doug.   
  
" _Je me suis réveillé dans un circuit de canalisations. Des monstres m'ont tiré en dehors, des sortes d'extraterrestres tout en longueur. "  
  
" _Des Yijos, " précisa Peter.   
  
" _Oui, ces trucs là, " approuva Dave. " L'un d'entre eux s'est approché de moi, celui qui faisait son discours sur l'estrade, celui que l'on appelle le général Jé Pad Bol. Il m'appelait SD Malucci et me hurlait dessus. Il m'a attrapé par la mâchoire et a regardé dans mes yeux. Il a dit que j'avais des traces violettes, cela voulait dire que j'avais pris des oubliettes. Il a ajouté que cela devait encore être un coup du traître Yi Er Em. Ensuite, ils m'ont fait des prises de sang et m'ont soumis à plein de tests. Ils m'ont posé plein de questions bizarres mais je ne savais rien du tout. Alors ils ont décidé de me ramener avec les autres Humains. "   
  
Les trois SD l'observèrent avec suspicion. Fallait-il prendre le risque de le prendre avec eux ? Peut-être que les Yijos lui avaient fait apprendre cette affaire par cœur et qu'ils le contrôlaient ?   
  
" _On ne peut pas le laisser là tout seul, " rétorqua Jing-Mei. " Il pourrait y rester. "   
  
" _Oui mais nous ne pouvons pas lui faire confiance, " s'indigna Peter. " Faut-il vraiment qu'il vienne avec nous à la falaise aux milles lumières ? Il pourrait se retourner contre nous ! Dieu sait ce que lui ont fait les Yijos ! "   
  
" _Je suis de l'avis de Jing-Mei. Le laisser là pourrait même être plus dangereux que de l'amener avec nous. Il a vu le dépuceleur, et il pourrait retrouver les troupes et indiquer où nous sommes partis. "   
  
" _On peut le tuer aussi, " proposa Peter. Jing-Mei et Doug lui jetèrent un regard indigné alors que Dave commençait à s'inquiéter pour sa personne. " Je blaguais ! " Soupira le médecin.   
  
" _Alors en route, il vient ! " S'exclama Jing-Mei alors que Doug marchait à sa suite.   
  
Puis Dave se joignit à la colonne, étroitement surveillé par Peter qui marchait juste derrière lui. De bosquet en bosquet, marchant le plus possible sur le sable, les quatre SD s'approchèrent rapidement de la falaise aux milles lumières. Les garnisons n'étaient que de minuscules points noirs au loin. Les SD marchaient le dos courbé, essayant d'être le moins visible possible.   
  
Après une heure et demi de marche, ils arrivèrent enfin au flanc de la falaise.   
  
" _Il faut trouver le nouvel indice maintenant, " ordonna Jing-Mei, qui s'était incarnée en véritable petite chef de troupe.   
  
Pendant près d'un quart d'heure, Jing-Mei, Peter et Doug soulevèrent chaque caillou, inspectèrent chaque recoin de la falaise qui mesurait près d'une centaine de mètres de circonférence. Quant à Dave, il restait bêtement le nez en l'air. Finalement, Doug s'agenouilla au sol, fatigué et manquant de souffle sur cette planète où l'atmosphère ne contenait que peu d'oxygène. Il observa Dave :   
  
" _Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? " Demanda-t-il.   
  
" _J'essaie de comprendre, " répondit calmement Dave.   
  
" _Comprendre quoi ? " Renchérit Doug.   
  
Malucci pointa l'index en l'air. Peter qui s'était rapproché regarda dans la direction qu'il indiquait. Plusieurs mètres plus loin, Jing-Mei continuait de chercher sans relâche. Benton s'exclama soudainement :   
  
" _Quelqu'un a gravé une flèche à quelques mètres du sol qui indique le haut de la falaise ! "   
  
Le chirurgien commença aussitôt à gravir la falaise. Doug resta en bas avec Dave. Jing-Mei s'était rapprochée surprise, ignorant pourquoi Benton gravissait la falaise. Après dix minutes d'ascension, il arriva enfin en haut. Au sol, un grand L avait était gravé. A l'extrémité du L, une petite croix trônait fièrement. Benton se gratta le crâne un instant, se demandant ce que cela signifiait. Il leva enfin le regard et aperçut les plaines de boue et de sable tout autour d'eux. Soudainement, son regard fut happé par une bande de sable en forme de L.   
  
Il sourit.   
  
  
  
°]° °]° °]°   
  
  
  
Le Petit Mot de la Fin : La suite dès que possible ! 


	15. Episode XV : Cube

**Gloria **   
  
**Episode XV : Cube**   
  
  
  
Auteur : Lojie   
  
Avertissement : Les personnages ne sont malheureusement pas de ma propriété, en effet je ne suis toujours pas actionnaire de la WB, de plus tous événements de cette fanfiction vous rappelant quelques films célèbres de science-fiction (dont " Starships Troopers " que je trouve brillant car c'est là que l'on voit que la bêtise contrairement à l'intelligence n'a pas de limite) ne seraient pas une coïncidence mais voulue par moi.   
  
Note de l'Auteur : Le titre est une allusion directe à l'un des meilleurs films que j'ai jamais vu ; Cube ! Et ce thème va être récurrent durant tout ce chapitre ;oP Au fait, je tiens à préciser que j'ai fait une erreur dans le précédent chapitre, au lieu de _Gèta Pan_, j'ai écrit _Get Apen_.   
  
Bonne lecture !   
  
  
  
°]° °]° °]°   
  
Précédemment dans Gloria:   
  
Alors que Susan et John ont atterri sur Gèta Pan, planète boueuse agrémentée de quelques bandes de sable, Jing-Mei, Doug et Peter embarrassés d'un Dave amnésique, sont envoyé sur cette même planète pour une mission de nettoyage et ils suivent les indices pour pouvoir monter une mutinerie.   
  
  
  
°]°   
  
  
  
Peter dévala à fond la pente de la falaise. Il faillit trébucher plusieurs fois mais il était si excité de sa découverte qu'il en oubliait les écorchures ! Il arriva essoufflé en bas face à ses trois acolytes.   
  
" _Je sais où on doit aller, " dit-il en pointant le doigt vers la bande de sable en forme de L. " Suivez-moi ! "   
  
Sans poser de questions, les autres SD le suivirent. Au bout de cinq minutes de marche, ils parvinrent au bout du L, à l'endroit qu'indiquait la croix. Benton cherchait tout autour de lui pour trouver un nouvel indice. Soudain, Doug prit Jing-Mei par le bras et lui montra un drôle d'objet. Ils s'avancèrent suivis de Dave alors que Peter était toujours absorbé par sa quête.   
  
" _C'est quoi ce truc ? " S'exclama Jing-Mei en gardant une distance de sécurité.   
  
Doug s'approcha tout près. Ca ressemblait à un météore. Mais le hic était qu'elle était creuse à l'intérieur, juste assez grande pour contenir deux personnes. C'était d'ailleurs rembourré et quelques composants électroniques semblaient sortir de nulle part : ça ressemblait à une petite capsule camouflée en satellite naturel.   
  
" _C'est chaud, " remarqua-t-il. " Ca a servi il y a peu de temps. "   
  
Apparemment blasé, Dave partit s'asseoir sur une petite butte de terre. Doug l'observa longuement. Soudainement aux pieds de l'ancien SD premier, il perçut un creux. Brusquement, il s'approcha et poussa Dave sur le côté sans ménagement. Il écarta quelques végétaux et dégagea l'entrée d'une petite grotte. Penchée au-dessus de lui, Jing-Mei admirait elle aussi la découverte.   
  
" _Peter, je crois que Doug a trouvé ! " Dit-elle.   
  
Le chirurgien s'approcha.   
  
" _Et si c'était un piège ? " Dit-il suspicieux.   
  
" _Il peut y avoir n'importe quoi là dessous ! " S'exclama Jing-Mei avec dégoût.   
  
" _Il faudrait un volontaire, " rétorqua Doug pensif.   
  
Les regards de Jing-Mei, Peter et Doug se tournèrent peu à peu vers Dave. Celui-ci recula d'un pas craintif, devinant leurs plans machiavéliques.   
  
" _C'est pas parce que je suis amnésique qu'il faut que vous en profitiez ! " Rétorqua-t-il indigné.   
  
Mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire plus d'objections. Peter et Doug le prirent par les épaules et le poussèrent tête la première dans la grotte. Dave se sentit dévaler dans un tunnel boueux, sa chute fut dure. Il avait atterri sur ce qui était sûrement de la roche, chose peu commune sur cette planète boueuse.   
  
Son crâne avait percuté le sol et il sentait du sang qui lui coulait le long de sa tempe. Il maudissait Peter, Doug, Jing-Mei et cette foutue amnésie ! Il maudissait cette planète et ces salopris de Yijos ! Il ne comprenait rien à ce qui lui arrivait. Quasiment plongé dans l'obscurité, il perçut quand même les deux pieds venus s'approcher juste à côté de son visage :   
  
" _Dave ? " S'étonna une voix masculine inconnue.   
  
" _Oui ? " Répondit-il peu sûr de lui. Il n'avait même aucune preuve qu'il s'appelait Dave !   
  
L'inconnu l'aida à se relever. C'était un homme aux cheveux et au regard sombre, au teint pâle et pas très épais. C'était tout ce dont il arrivait à discerner dans le noir.   
  
" _Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais que t'avais perdu la mémoire ? " Reprit l'homme à présent face à lui.   
  
" _J'ai perdu la mémoire, " rétorqua désagréablement Dave. " Je ne sais même pas qui tu es. "   
  
" _John Carter, un ancien collègue à toi du Cook County. "   
  
" _Un collègue du quoi ? "   
  
" _Oh rien, laisse tomber. Les autres sont là ? " Demanda John en observant par le tunnel qui menait à l'extérieur.   
  
" _Oui, " répondit Dave. " Il y a Doug, Peter et Ji.. Jou.. une chinoise ! "   
  
" _Jing-Mei, " rectifia John avec un demi-sourire. " Hé ! Ho ! " S'exclama-t-il en mettant ses mains en porte-voix. " VOUS M'ENTENDEZ LA-HAUT ? "  
  
Des voix faibles leur répondirent. Cela ressemblait à des _oui_.   
  
" _DESCENDEZ ! " S'égosilla John. " Reculons, " ordonna-t-il à Dave.   
  
Les deux hommes s'écartèrent et peu de temps après la lourde silhouette de Peter vint s'écraser à leurs pieds. Allongé sur le ventre, il mit ses mains à plat au sol pour tenter de se relever. Mais tout d'un coup, Doug sortit du tunnel à pleine vitesse, les pieds en avant, et tomba lourdement sur Peter. Le chirurgien laissa échapper un cri de souffrance à demi-étouffé.   
  
Puis un hurlement strident s'approcha peu à peu, et finalement, une Jing-Mei terrorisée s'étala sur Doug, lui-même toujours sur Peter.   
  
" _Quelle belle brochette, " commenta cyniquement John. " Allez ! Levez-vous ! On n'a pas beaucoup de temps devant nous ! "   
  
Les trois SD se relevèrent avec difficultés, s'époussetant et vérifiant rapidement qu'ils n'avaient rien de cassé. Tous suivirent John à la queue leu leu et ils arrivèrent rapidement dans une caverne plus haute que celle où ils avaient atterris. Ils s'aperçurent qu'en fait, le sol n'était pas composé de pierre, mais de sable cristallisé de la même façon que la falaise. De minces aérations permettaient de respirer et d'y voir quelque chose.   
  
Assise au milieu de la pièce, Susan était en tailleur et les attendait tranquillement. Elle tenait un petit cube noir dans la main. Les retrouvailles furent vite expédiées, ils n'avaient pas le temps de se réjouir.  
  
" _Venons-en aux choses sérieuses, " commença John en s'asseyant à côté de Susan. " Voici l'objet qui vous permettra de convaincre tous les autres Humains. "   
  
Susan tendit le cube et Doug le prit dans ses mains. Il n'y avait aucune ouverture, aucun bouton, c'était juste un cube noir, assez banal en fait.   
  
" _Et comment s'en sert-on ? " Demanda Peter en passant aussitôt aux choses pratiques.   
  
" _Il faut que quatre personnes placent leur index à un coin du cube, le cube étant lui-même posé au sol. C'est tout ce qu'on sait, " expliqua Susan en haussant les épaules.   
  
" _On va essayer ! " S'exclama Jing-Mei subitement excitée, comme une gamine devant un nouveau jouet.   
  
Doug posa le cube au sol et posa son index sur un coin, Peter fit de même ainsi que Jing-Mei. Dave restait l'air amorphe, peu fasciné par cet objet. Jing-Mei lui donna un violent coup de coude dans les côtés. Il maugréa et posa finalement lui aussi son index.   
  
  
  
°]°   
  
  
  
Tout était blanc. Doug fut bizarrement pris de vertige. Peu à peu, son équilibre se stabilisa dans cet univers sans repères. Il remarqua à côté de lui Peter, lui aussi complètement désorienté. Ils s'échangèrent un regard terrifié : mais où étaient-ils ? Un peu plus loin, ils virent Jing-Mei toujours aussi douée, trébucher et s'étaler sur le sol.   
  
Elle jura et se releva avec l'aide de Dave sorti de nulle part. Ils se regroupèrent tous les quatre quant une voix les figea sur place :   
  
_Bonjour_   
  
Chacun regarda dans une direction opposée. Ce fut Benton qui la vit en premier : une Fourmi était assise là. Malgré sa taille imposante, une aura de calme et de tranquillité émanait d'elle.   
  
_Vous ne répondez pas ?_   
  
Les quatre SD s'observèrent un peu perdus. La Fourmi ne bougeait pas et pourtant ils l'entendaient parler… Finalement, Doug fut le plus courageux.   
  
" _Où sommes-nous ? " Demanda-t-il peu rassuré, comme si un quelconque monstre allait subitement lui sauter dessus.   
  
_Nulle part,_ répondit la Fourmi en gloussant. _Et partout à la fois._   
  
" _C'est-à-dire ? " Rétorqua Peter détestant ce genre de réponse à la Normande.   
  
_Vous êtes les porteurs du Cube,_ reprit la Fourmi en ignorant la question de Peter. _Cet objet a le pouvoir de répondre à toutes les questions à propos des Yijos, des Insectes, des Humains, de tout ce qui nous oppose et tout ce qui nous sépare, de tout ce qui s'est passé entre nos peuples jusqu'à présent. J'ai mis dans cet objet toutes mes connaissances, j'espère qu'elles seront suffisantes._   
  
" _Je n'y comprend rien ! " S'exclama Jing-Mei en levant les bras en signe d'impuissance. " Et on ne sait toujours pas où l'on est ! "   
  
_Posez une question, vous verrez bien,_ rétorqua malicieusement la Fourmi.   
  
" _Pourquoi est-ce que je ne me rappelle de rien à propos de toute cette soi-disant guerre, de ces Yijos, de ces Insectes et tout le reste ? " Demanda aussitôt Dave.   
  
Brusquement, le blanc qui les enveloppait partit en lambeaux à leur droite. Peter, Doug, Jing-Mei et Dave restèrent pétrifiés. La Fourmi ne bougeait toujours pas. A l'endroit où le blanc se volatilisait, apparut une image de Dave visiblement essoufflé.   
  
Il jetait sans cesse des regards derrière lui et avançait dans des canalisations. Il faisait sombre et il était dur de pouvoir discerner quoique ce soit. Des cris de soldats Yijos les firent tous les quatre sursauter. Dave continuait d'avancer à quatre pattes. Finalement, il s'arrêta beaucoup trop épuisé. Il sortit une oubliette du col du blouson qu'il portait. Il tenait fermement la pilule contre lui. Soudainement, les voix se firent beaucoup plus proche et Dave avala l'oubliette. Les quatre SD virent ses yeux s'empourprer de violet et soudainement, un rictus d'hébétude apparut sur son visage. Puis un soldat Yijos furieux l'attrapa par le bras, pointa le canon de son arme sur lui et le sortit de force des canalisations. Le blanc réapparut.   
  
" _C'était moi ça ? " S'étonna Dave, ne se rappelant nullement avoir fait ça.   
  
_Oui,_ répondit calmement la Fourmi. _La pilule que tu as avalé te permet de ne rien te rappeler, on appelle ça une oubliette et il n'existe pas d'antidote. Mais soit sans crainte, les effets ne durent pas très longtemps, juste assez pour que la lutte finale ait lieu. D'ailleurs si tu n'avais pas avalé cette pilule, tu te rappellerais de moi. Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés. En attendant, le travail ne fait que commencer. Il va falloir que vous quittiez cet espace. Plus vite vous rejoindrez les troupes, plus vite tous les Humains seront prévenus !_   
  
" _Mais avec un seul cube, nous ne parviendrons jamais à prévenir tout un vaisseau ! " S'exclama Peter logique.   
  
_J'ai pensé à tout,_ rétorqua-t-elle. _Pour rejoindre les troupes, filez au Nord et vous retomberez sur eux. Il y aussi une sorte de plante jaune et grasse qui pousse partout sur cette planète. Elle a une sève qui a un pouvoir particulier. Enduisez le dépuceleur et les Cubes avec la sève, ils deviendront invisibles à la vue des Yijos._   
  
Brusquement tout le blanc disparut.   
  
  
  
°]°   
  
  
  
" _Alors comment ça marche ? " Demanda Susan.   
  
Jing-Mei, Peter, Doug et Dave mirent quelques secondes pour que leurs yeux se réhabituent à l'obscurité.   
  
" _Le Cube ne marche pas ? " Demanda John inquiet en les voyant hébétés.   
  
" _Si, il a marché, " rétorqua Jing-Mei.   
  
" _Et ça ne dure qu'une seconde ? " S'étonna Susan surprise.   
  
" _Une seconde ? " Répéta Doug. " Mais nous sommes bien resté un quart d'heure à discuter avec la Fourmi ! "   
  
" _Je crois que ce truc est en dehors du temps, " nota Peter admiratif.   
  
" _Et de l'espace, " ajouta Dave.   
  
Les quatre SD jetèrent un regard au Cube et furent surpris d'en découvrir soudainement quatre. Le Cube venait de se multiplier en quatre ! C'était pour ça que la Fourmi avait dit _les_ Cubes.   
  
" _Vous pensez ce que je pense ? " S'exclama Jing-Mei.   
  
" _Oui, " acquiesça Doug. " A chaque utilisation, le Cube se divise en quatre. Ainsi chaque personne récupère un Cube et fait partager son _expérience_ à quatre nouvelles personnes et ainsi de suite. Sachant que chaque _expérience_ n'est pas incluse dans notre temporalité, une foule entière peut être prévenue en quelques secondes ! "   
  
" _Vive le progrès, " rétorqua Peter hilare.   
  
" _Bon, filons vers le Nord ! " Leur rappela Jing-Mei enthousiaste.   
  
" _Et vous ? " Demanda Dave à l'adresse de Susan et John. " Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? "   
  
Les deux médecins s'échangèrent un regard complice.   
  
" _On trouvera bien à s'occuper, " rétorquèrent-ils à l'unisson.   
  
  
  
°]°   
  
  
  
Les quatre SD marchèrent un bon quart d'heure dans le noir des galeries, avec pour seule direction le Nord. Finalement, ils revinrent à la surface avec bonheur. Doug fut le premier à jeter un coup d'œil par précaution. Il s'aperçut qu'une sombre nuit tombait déjà. Il sortit de la galerie et s'aperçut que la sortie était de nouveau cachée par une petite butte, et que derrière la butte… se trouvait le camp de nuit des troupes Humaines.   
  
" _Sacrée Fourmi, " s'exclama-t-il une fois de plus admiratif. La Résistance avait pensé à tout. " Tout le monde peut monter ! "   
  
Les trois autres SD remontèrent à la surface tant bien que mal. Ils étaient couverts de boue et étaient extrêmement fatigués. Ils repérèrent aussitôt la plante dont leur avait parlé la Fourmi, coupèrent les tiges et firent couler la sève sur le dépuceleur et les Cubes. Puis ils avancèrent tranquillement vers le camp quant un Yijos furieux fonça sur eux :   
  
" _Où étiez-vous ! ? ! Que faisiez-vous ! ? ! " S'écria-t-il d'une élocution lente malgré sa colère, un Yijos restait un Yijos.   
  
" _On s'est perdu, " répondit innocemment Doug.   
  
Le Yijos leur jeta un regard suspicieux, puis il aboya en Yijos à d'autres soldats de son espèce de venir le rejoindre. Beaucoup d'Humains sortis de leurs tentes étaient venus voir ce qu'il se passait. Les soldats Yijos leur arrachèrent leurs sacs et les vidèrent au sol. Les quatre SD retinrent leurs souffles en voyant les Yijos qui scrutaient tous leurs objets, leurs regards passant sans s'arrêter sur le dépuceleur et les Cubes.   
  
Finalement, le Yijos qui donnait des ordres aboya de nouveau et ses soldats repartirent. Il jeta un regard de travers aux quatre SD :   
  
" _On vous tient à l'œil vous quatre, nous savons dans quel camp vous êtes, " cracha-t-il avant de s'éloigner.   
  
Doug, Peter, Jing-Mei et Dave s'échangèrent un regard de victoire. Les Yijos n'avaient rien vu et ils pourraient dès ce soir commencer à prévenir les autres Humains…   
  
  
  
°]° °]° °]°   
  
  
  
Le Petit Mot de la Fin : Alors ? Elle est marrante ou pas mon histoire de Cube ? Je ne sais pas d'où m'est venue cette idée mais j'espère qu'elle vous a plus et que j'ai tout bien expliqué ! 


End file.
